


Samurai 8 Multiverse: The Legend of Odachimaru

by Taigataroao3



Category: Samurai 8 The Tale of Hachimaru
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigataroao3/pseuds/Taigataroao3
Summary: The universe, first empty but then filled with H-Particles from the eternal god known as Fudo Myo-O. Samurai were born and four schools developed, soon after came Princesses. With The Tale of Hachimaru starting to blossom another story is born. Odachimaru is a former bloodthirsty soldier who is given redemption in the form of a Locker Ball. The Legend of Odachimaru begins!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masahi Kishimoto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Masahi+Kishimoto).



He clenched his fists as he hung from the wall held up by chains. Blood had dried on his face from his left eye which had a lightning bolt branded over it. He let out a soft groan which turned to vapor in the cold air. He relaxed his palms before he clenched his fists again. The door to the prison opened and a tall figure appeared in the doorway. The woman walked into the prison and looked at the prisoner, “Why do you struggle?” She asked he didn’t respond to her, “Speak when spoken to prisoner.” She sighed, “I have come to make a deal. I am willing to grant you your freedom under one condition.” She folded her arms and began speaking to him again, “You used to be in the military, but you went rogue and started killing. I can offer you redemption, a second chance. You’re strong, and you deserve it. If not you’ll be executed in the morning.”

He clenched his fist and groaned and he quickly swung his hands away from the walls breaking the chains, he walked forward and grabbed the bars before he then tore them out and threw them aside before he approached her. “Strong is a bit of an understatement.” He said continuing to hang his head, he then slowly looked up to her, “What do you want?”

“You are aware of Samurai right? Keys, souls, all of that?”

“Of course,” he said, “I know of Ata, probably the most dangerous of them all. His master, Kala, and many others.” He then looked up and locked eyes with her, “Though I am curious as to why you’re here, Yasha.” She smiled,

“I told you, I can help you.” She held up a Locker-Ball to him, “Inside here is a blade, with it, you must commit Seppuku.”

“I could die.”

“If you’re courageous you could activate it.”

“So it’s a fifty-fifty chance.” He said rolling his neck, he then opened the Locker-Ball and took out the blade. “I can guarantee you I will die. I’d rather die now in your presence instead of having some amateur kill me. And seeing your look of disappointment will be riveting.” He clenched the blade tightly in his hand, “Seppuku huh? If I remember, you drive the blade into your stomach and make a Z.”

“I’m waiting.”

"Tell me," he said looking to her, "Why give me, a dangerous prisoner, a knife? I could slash your throat at any minute, or even cut the smug little grin off your face."

"Your point?"

"You've got no clue what I am capable of." He looked at the blade and twirled it about his fingers, "I really don't think you are as powerful as you say you are. If you were," he then quickly threw the blade towards her face and caught it before the blade touched her nose. Yasha didn't flinch, "You could turn me into a samurai right now." He then chuckled before he looked at the blade before he looked to her, he then screamed as he drove the blade into his stomach. He then slashed his stomach in the shape of a Z. He grits his teeth as he felt life beginning to slip away, he then gasped as a Key began to form as well as his cybernetic body as well as his Soul. He hunched over and grit his teeth before he removed the blade from his stomach as he slowly straightened himself out.

He breathed heavily and looked down at the blade, “I don’t understand.”

“Everything you said to me, you said it all to my face.” She smiled rather amused, “It takes real courage to do that, most people turn the other way when they think of speaking to me in such a manner.”

“I see...”

“Tell me, what is your name, Samurai?”

“Odachimaru.” He said turning to her, “But you already knew that.” She smiled,

“You’re right, I did.” She then turned and started to walk away, “I just wanted to hear you say it so your legend could begin.”

**Distant Planet Hours Later**

The young woman smiled she escorted the man outside the house, “R-Really! I can’t thank you enough for this!” She smiled,

“Of course! It’s my pleasure!”

“Seriously! You’re so beautiful Yuko!”

“Aww, thank you.” He then came to the door and turned around,

“Can I have your number or something?!”

“Maybe, come back later, I’m very busy today.”

“Y-Yes ma’am!”

“Bye-Bye!” She said with a wave as the door shut. She then stuck out her tongue. Another woman walked around the corner and smiled.

“Is he your most recent client?”

“He’s disgusting!” Yuko said, “Never before have I been so embarrassed! No woman should have to go through what I went through!”

“Ah, he was a virgin then.”

“Yes!” She groaned and walked into the other room and flopped face down on the couch. “I just want to die!”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” The woman said walking into the room, “Can I make you some tea?”

“Please!” The woman giggled and walked into the other room. Soon a knock came from the front door, Yuko groaned and angrily got up, “This day doesn’t seem to end!” She went to the door and opened it, “DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO COME BACK LA-” She paused a bit embarrassed as she saw that it was two Samurai. She swallowed heavily, “F-Forgive me...”

“You’re fine,” one of them said, “I’m looking for a-” He pulled up a hologram of a picture and a name, “Yuko Mine.” Yuko swallowed heavily.

“Th-That’s me!” She said, “L-Look! I’m just a prostitute! I didn’t do anything illegal!”

“No, it’s not that.” The other samurai spoke, “We need you.”

“You need-” she then paused, “Oh...you uh...” She then leaned against the door frame, “You  _ need  _ me.” She said with a wink. Chills ran down the Samurai’s spines.

“It’s not like that! Sorry to confuse you!”

“Oh,” she then stood up straight and folded her arms, “Then what is it?”

“We have found your matching Samurai of Fate.”

“Samurai of Fate?” She asked cocking an eyebrow, they nodded.

“Yes, if you would just come with us you can meet him. He’s on the ship right now but he didn’t want to come out.”

“...I’m confused.” She said,

“Have you felt anything disturbing lately?”

“Disturbing is an understatement let me tell you...” She grumbled softly under her breath,

“Such as when we entered the atmosphere? Did you feel any sort of gravity?”

“Gravity?” She asked, “Not really.”

“She must not be the lost princess then...” One samurai whispered to the other,

“Trust me, she is.” He said, “She looks just like her mother.”

“My what?” She asked, “You knew my parents...?”

The Samurai nodded, he then pulled up an image of a man and a woman, “Do you recognize these people?”

“Um...” She took a good look at them, “No. Should I?”

“You should.” He said, “But that’s a story for another time. For now, you need to pack your bags and come with us.”

“Um...what?” She said, “Why? What if I like my life here?”

“Well, it’s either you come with us, or we leave him with you.” He said, the other samurai rubbed the back of his neck,

“And trust me, he nearly killed us when he tried dragging him off the ship.”

“My Samurai of Fate?” She said, she then paused she then gasped, “Oh my God! Is this like an award show where you give people lots of money?!”

“No, we’re legitimately Samurai.”

“Ah, bummer.” She sighed. She then inhaled sharply as she thought of her last client, she told him to come back later and she really didn’t want to see him again. “Uh, yeah! Sure! Let’s go!”

“That was quick...” The samurai thought in unison,

“Just stay here! I’m going to pack my bags!” She turned and walked into the house, she went to the kitchen and spoke to the woman, “LaLa, I’m going to be leaving!”

“Where?” She asked, “Will you be back?”

“Um...probably, maybe someday.”

“Oh, okay,” she walked over with a cup of tea, “Do you want your tea?”

“Oh, yes! Yummy!” She smiled and took the cup and she began to sip her tea as she went to her room. She drank the tea as she began to pack everything up, once she was packed and the tea was gone she gave LaLa a hug goodbye and left with the two Samurai. They came to a ship that looked sort of like a van.

“He’s in the back.” One of the Samurai said as they opened the back of the ship, Yuko looked in and saw Odachimaru sitting on a bench against the wall of the ship. His arms were folded and he hung his head with his eyes shut.

" _ He’s kind of cute...”  _ Yuko thought as she then climbed into the back. She set her bags down and sat across from him and the samurai shut the door. She cleared her throat and made sure her hair looked nice.

“You must be Yuko.” He said,

“Y-Yeah,” she said, “Nice to meet you!” She said holding out her hand,

“Odachimaru,” he said, “I don’t shake hands.” She swallowed

“Y-Yeah...okay...” She said putting her hand back in her lap. The ship started off and they flew off. Yuko looked out the window on the back of the ship at space. She had never been off the planet before, “It’s funny knowing just how small we really are.” She then turned to him and gasped as he was now leaning forward with his eyes locked with hers, she swallowed.

“I just want you to know, I don’t care what you used to be. You and I will have a purely platonic relationship understand? We are nothing more than partners.”

“Y-Yeah I understand.” She said nodding,

“Good.” He then reached back into his pockets and pulled out a necklace, “Here, this is for you.”

“I-” she took the necklace, “Th-Thanks...” She looked down at it, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He then leaned back and folded his arms, she looked to him, “So who broke your heart?”

“No one.”

“Then are you always this pissy?” He looked to her and glared, chills ran down her spine, “S-Sorry... it’s just...if you’re my Samurai of Fate,” she said making quotations with her fingers, “Then I want to know more about you.”

“I see.”

“If you want I can tell you about me first,”

“You mean how you’re a prostitute?”

“U-Uh! L-Let’s not use such a negative term!”

“Whore?”

“Uh..no...”

“Slut?”

“Okay, let’s stop. Forget about it.”

“Well, what do you want me to call you?”

“You could call me by my name!”

“Fine then, Yuko.”

“Good,”

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Well,” she said, “Despite my other life,”

“Your whoring?”

Yuko clenched her fists and then quickly breathed out relaxing, “Yes, that. Anyways, despite that, I’m also a spy.”

“A spy?” He said a bit interested, “What kind?” He asked crossing his legs.

“Well, oftentimes I would get information. Sometimes it’s classified and sometimes it’s not.”

“What kind of information?”

“It depends, sometimes I have someone’s profile and know everything about them, and other times,” she then sighed, “Sometimes it’s passing along a love letter.”

“I see.” He said, “Ever exposed anyone?”

“I did once.”

“I see,” he said, “And why be a prostitute? Why not be something normal like a librarian?”

“I...” She then paused, truthfully she didn’t know the answer to that. But she remembered something that someone once told her, “I was told once, that because I’m beautiful I should spend my life pleasing men.”

“I see, if it were up to me you’d be better as something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, that’s yours to figure out.”

“Okay,” she said with a soft smile, “Now what about you?”

“I’m an ex-soldier. I was arrested and put on death row for killing a lot of people.”

“Oh...I see...” She said moving away from him a bit, “What was the deal there?”

“It was a misunderstanding.” He said lowering his head, “Anyways, I was eventually found by Yasha who gave me a Locker-Ball, which in turn lead me to the Samurai which then lead me to you.”

“I see,” she said, “Do you know where they are taking us?”

“With any luck, back to my ship.”

“Your ship?”

“Yeah, when I was arrested it was left on a planet.”

“I see, what are we doing once we get to your ship?”

“Whatever the hell we want.”

“Oh...” She said a bit shocked, “Can you take me back home after a few days?”

“Why?”

“I have a life back there, and friends.”

“Well, seeing as how you are my Princess of Fate, that’s not your life anymore. You go where I go, and I’m not going to a Cat House.”

“Wh-What?! You can’t just do that! That’s kidnapping!”

“I can,” he said, “The Locker Ball of Fate you opened says I can.”

“Locker Ball of Fate?! What does that mean?”

"Locker Balls are small star-shaped devices that are able to execute a program left behind by the warrior god, Fudo Myo-o, which controls the binding and splitting of matter. There are multiple kinds," He then leaned forward, "Only a Princess such as you can open a Locker Ball of Fate. Once you do, you then start apprentice training which I am sure you had none of."

"Fudo Myo-o? But that's a stupid legend! And how do you know this stuff anyway?!"

"My master told me," he said, "She also told me about you."

"What about me?"

"You're a Princess. And when you were young you activated a Locker Ball."

"I think I would remember something as important as that."

"You were very young." He said, "I can show you the story if you'd like."

"You can do that...?"

"Yes,"

Yuko hesitated, she barely knew Odachimaru and now he was willing to show her the past. "Um...not right now, maybe later."

"Alright," he said leaning back. She sighed and looked out the back window, she then looked back to him.

"What's your family like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, your mom and dad. Do you have a brother?"

"My mother left when I was a child and then was killed by bandits, my father is dead. I had a sister, although at this point she's just as dead to me as I am to her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." She said, "Were you ever married?"

"Once," he said, "It's in the past. I try to forget about it."

"I see," she said, "Did you have kids?" He suddenly shot a glare in her direction, she swallowed heavily, "D-Dropping it now!" He groaned and then looked out the back window, "What's your sister's name?"

"Masa." He said,

"That's cu-"

"It's short for Masamune. Our father had a fondness for Japanese weapons." Yuko sighed, "What about you? Where do you get your name from?"

"Oh? Me? It was given to me by someone I once knew."

"Your parents?"

"No...well, kind of..." She said leaning back, "He was like a father to me,"

"Was he the one who told you to be a prostitute?"

".....no."

"Alright then," he said, "My dad was the king of bad fathers, so I have no room to judge you."

"What was he like?"

"He was devoted to himself and his work." He said with a sigh, "He was a scientist, he had discovered something called the Negaverse. It's a Universe outside of our own."

"Negaverse...? What's it like?"

"Ever seen a picture and the colors are negative? Like what's white is black and what's dark is white?"

"Yeah,"

"It's like that." He said, "It's extremely unstable, if any of us are exposed to it for even a second we will die. Everything in there is against the natural order." He then sighed, "He then found a way to harness some of its power, which then resulted in experimentation on my sister and me. He nearly killed both of us numerous times, because of him my sister learned to never trust men."

"And you?"

"I learned that family isn't forever." He then folded his arms, "My mom left, my sister left as well and I stayed to do one thing...to kill him." Yuko swallowed heavily, "One night he opened a portal to the Negaverse and I pushed him in. The lab began to destroy itself and when I came to I was alone."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It was fine, I was then picked up by a man named Oden. He's what you call a Daimyo, he's a really powerful person who didn't need to commit the Seppuku ritual to get stronger."

"How?"

"He called it Nebula Gas." He said, "You are exposed to the gas, and then you are forced under Nebula Liquid that's what gives you the powers."

"Oden huh...? What was he like?"

"He, is very old fashioned and he is still around. He is like a second father to me. The one I always wanted."

"I see,"

"I was a soldier in his army. We were quite the force, we could kill Samurai without needing a Locker Ball. It was always Oden, me and O-Teio, though O-Teio was so much of a pretty boy that he rarely wanted to fight."

"I see..." She said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't want to know about your past, so I thought I would tell you mine."

"Okay." She then looked at the necklace he gave her, "Why did you give me this?"

"It was Yasha's idea."

"Yasha being your master?"

"Yes, she said Samurai and Princess need to have a strong bond."

"I see..." She said, "Well, it's very nice." She smiled and put it on, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Within the next hour, they made it to a rather luxurious planet full of casinos and rather large hotel. Odachimaru stepped out of the back and looked around, he then spotted something in the distance. "There he is." Yuko stepped out behind him,

"There who is?"

"My ship. C'mon let's go, don't let the men and flashy lights distract you." He said walking off,

"I'm not like that!" She said following him. The two Samurai at the ship smiled as they walked off.

"Aaaaah, to be young again."

"They're DEFINITELY digging on each other."

Odachimaru walked through the streets with Yuko. Yuko walked a slow pace behind him, she looked him up and down, he was a lot taller when he wasn't sitting he could've been at least six feet. From what she could tell he was very well built. She looked around before she then stepped closer to him, this planet was crawling with all forms of life. The city was really bright and full of neon lights, casinos were left and right.

Odachimaru suddenly stopped as someone ran into him, "I-I'm so sorry!!!" He looked down and saw a young girl, she had a bump on her face, she looked behind her and she screamed before she hid behind him. Odachimaru looked in front of him and saw a large man with a battle-ax. He chuckled,

"Oi, Oi, come now Mari let me take you back."

"L-Leave me alone!" The young girl said rather terrified. Odachimaru looked to the man, he had a rather stupid face and an ugly bald head.

"Come on, I didn't mean it, come back I can make you a treat." He said approaching her, Odachimaru held up his hand and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"The kid said no," Odachi said, "Take a hike."

The young girl's eyes widened, she looked up at Odachimaru's back,  _ "He... he's defending me. This feeling...is that gravity? Is he a Samurai...?"  _ She thought to herself,

The man looked into Odachimaru's eyes, "You trying to start something bub?"

"No, I'm trying to get somewhere. Now leave the kid alone."

"Ha!" He said loudly, "Do you even know who I am?!"

"No, but I get the feeling you might tell me."

"Damn right I'll tell you! They call me Urg!"

"Because that's the sound your mother made when she squeezed your stupid face out?" He then grits his teeth,

"I wouldn't be such a smart ass!!! I have destroyed countless moons-"

"A moon? Well, in that case, you're basically a woman."

"What does that mean?!"

"He's calling you weak!" Yuko said, confidently, Odachimaru shot her a glare, "S-Sorry..."

"Weak?! Weak huh?!" He smirked and stepped back, "Well take this!!!!" He then swung his ax and a slash flew through the air, Odachimaru casually stepped aside and the slash flew through the air before it went into space and sliced the planets largest moon in half. His eyes widened, "Y-You dodged?!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't say take this before you attack chief." Odachimaru then quickly jabbed him in the face, breaking his nose, he then jabbed him in the throat before he delivered an uppercut to the man's gut. Urg grit his teeth, he grabbed his ax and swung it straight down at Odachimaru's head. Odachimaru glanced up and then effortlessly caught Urg's ax between his index and middle fingers. Urg's eyes widened as he tried pulling away from Odachimaru's grasp. He then turned to Yuko, "You might want to cover the kid's eyes."

"Why what are you gonna-" Odachimaru quickly spun tearing the ax away from Urg before he swiftly cut his head clean off, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Cool!!!" Mari said,

"N-No!" Yuko quickly covered her eyes,

"Too late! I already saw it!"

Odachimaru huffed and dropped the ax, "That was even with more ease than I thought it'd be. Weird." He then stepped over the man's dead body and continued walking. Mari smiled and broke from Yuko's grasp and then wrapped herself around his leg. Odachimaru grunted as he suddenly felt her weight on his leg, he looked down to her.

"Take me with you, Samurai!"

"Kid, let-"

"Please! My name is Mari and I'm a princess! Please be my samurai of Fate!"

"Kid I'm not-"

"Please! I'm really good at cooking and cleaning! I'll stay out of your way just take me with you!!!!"

Odachimaru's eye twitched, "If I say yes will you let go of my damn leg!"

"Uh-Huh!" She said as her eyes dazzled,

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She said getting off his leg, Odachimaru sighed and put his hands in his pockets, he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Geisha," Yuko jumped and looked up from the dead body, "Let's go." She nodded and quickly caught up to them. They eventually came to a ship lot. Odachimaru eventually came to one that looked like a turtle, Odachimaru stopped as a gunshot fired off and a bullet hit the ground before him.

Odachimaru chuckles, "Is that really how you greet your old friend. Oden?" A personage stood up on the top of the turtle ship and lunged off of it and landed with a loud thud in front of Odachimaru. He stood up and cracked his neck before he placed his hand on his neck and rolled it. He opened his eyes and looked at him,

"Odachi-San." He said, he then grinned, "About time you got back." Yuko looked at the man, he was a lot taller than Odachimaru. He wore a rather dirty white shirt, and around his waist was a kimono top, he wore black leather pants and what appeared to be heavy boots. In his hand was a rather strange katana, it seemed to have a rifle fused with the blade. He had a large scar beneath his only visible eye, he then looked to Yuko, "I see you brought me a wench after all these years." Yuko's face turned red,

"E-Excuse me?!?!!!!!"

"She's a wench," he said, "But she's mine."

"I see," he said, "No respect for your elders then I see." He chuckled, he then turned and looked to the turtle ship, "Oi, Kappy. Your Daddy's here." Steam blew out the hose of the turtle and the eyes rolled open, the eyes then looked down to Odachimaru, its eyes widened.

"ODACHI-KUN!!!!" The turtle ship, named Kappy, had a rather cute little kids voice, "YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!!!" Odachimaru folded his arms,

"Of course. Where's O-Teio?"

"HE'S INSIDE TAKING A NAP!" Kappy then inhaled, before loudly screaming, "O-TEIO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A few moments passed before Kappy's underbelly opened and someone walked out. The person groaned, the person then walked over to Odachimaru. His hair was rather messy,

"Odachi-San?" He then sighed and grabbed his hair with his hand and pulled it behind him to tie it back. Mari's cheeks turned bright red with blush, this man was the very definition of beautiful. She nearly passed out as he tired back his hair, his hair looked so soft, so gentle and it hung down to his heels. "It's nice to see you back." He held up his hand to Odachimaru and Odachimaru shook his hand. He then looked down at Mari, "Oh? I see you had a child."

"She's not mine." He said, "I have no clue who she is."

"I see," he smiled and then gently pat Mari's head. Steam blew out Mari's ears and her eyes turned to hearts. This beautiful man had accepted her as one of his own! "Well, we could always use a child around to lift our spirits."

"I suppose, I just have no clue where she came from. For all I know we're kidnapping her."

"Come now Odachi," Oden said wrapping his arm around Odachimaru, "Kidnapping is not the worst thing you've done to children." Odachimaru's eyes softened as he quickly flashed back to a burning planet. The planet seemed to be one of peace filled with Samurai and other peaceful people, anyone who was remotely related to a Samurai was executed, men, women, and children.

"True," he responded, "Though I'm moving away from that. We're moving away from that."

"Huh?" Oden said raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, you missed it." O-Teio said, "While you were out we received a call from a samurai woman named Yasha. She explained how in exchange for Odachimaru's life, he became a Samurai. He now answers to her."

"I see," Oden said with a chuckle, "You could never resist a woman that could kick your ass."

"It's not like that," Odachimaru said closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Oh? So is that we're just partners?" Yuko asked, "Because you're in love with this Yasha?" Odachimaru sighed, "If you want, I can give you advice, I'm great at relationship advice!"

"I don't need relationship advice I'm fi-"

"ODACHI-KUN!!!!!" Kappy said butting into the conversation, "I LIKE YASHA AND I WANT YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!"

Odachimaru grit his teeth, "I don't see her like that, she's my master and nothing else."

"As cute as Odachimaru is," Yasha's voice came, everyone jumped and quickly turned to her, "I really try not to have a relationship with my students." Odachimaru looked over to Yasha, 

"What are you doing here?"

"You left this at my palace." She said gesturing behind her, Odachimaru looked down and saw a creature standing at her feet. It came up to her waist and stood on all fours. It resembled a Shisa and was blue, red, purple, and black in color. 

"I see," Odachimaru said approaching the creature, he knelt down to it. 

"Nyan!" The creature said as it pressed its head against Odachimaru's chest, ODachimaru placed his hand on its head. 

"This is your holder. I can't believe you'd be so reckless as to leave it alone."

"I told you," he said standing up, "I don't need armor. I'm fine on my own."

"You won't be saying that when you are easily killed. I like you Odachimaru and I'd like to see you make something of yourself. Besides, you still owe me for your life and I have a mission for you."

"A mission? What kind?"

"There's a planet I need you to go to, there will be a strong enemy for you to face."

"You want me to fight someone?"

She nodded, "Yes, I want to see how strong you are. Once I do I can work from there."

"If you want, I can show you my strength right now."

"That won't be necessary." 

"Fine," he said, "Where is this planet?"

"It's not too far from here, it doesn't have a name, but it's entirely made of ice and snow. It's the perfect place for you to go all out."

"I see," he sighed and folded his arms, he then looked down to the holder at Yasha's side. 

"Nyan!" It said as it made eye contact with Odachimaru. 

"Fine then," Odachimaru said looking back to Yasha, "What do I do after I defeat this enemy." She chuckled and smiled, 

"Just get to the planet first, then we'll see." She said resting her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him, she looked around to Odachimaru's crew before her eyes landed to Yuko who she smiled at before she walked off. 

"So," Oden said, "Not THAT kind of relationship huh?"

"Can it Oden." Odachimaru responded through grit his teeth.

**Distant Galaxy**

A red ball flew through space followed by a lightning bolt. The ball and the bolt clashed before the ball was sent crashing down onto a nearby asteroid. The ball opened revealing it to be a strange bipedal creature with short arms and a tail, it let out a screech as the lightning bolt struck the asteroid and a person appeared. The person smirked and got in a fighting pose, the creature shot two large blasts from its mouth which the person backhanded effortlessly before he charged at top speeds and struck the creature in the gut with his knee. The creature slid backwards before it caught itself, it growled and started to charge a beam in its mouth. The person smiled and made a blade of lightning over his right hand. He charged the creature as the beam was fired, which he easily cut through before he dashed past the creature with a mighty swing. The creature let out a screech before it fell forward and went up in a massive explosion. 

"Wow," the person looked up to see Yasha, which he then smiled at, "Impressive."

"Yo! Yasha! What brings you here?"

"He's en route."

He chuckled, "I see, I see." He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder, "Honestly this gets me all fired up!" He said slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, "I warn you, I don't intend to hold back!"

"I wouldn't expect you to," She said with a smile, "Zeiro."


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy screamed out in pain, "NO! STOP IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Calm down, it's almost stable."

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"You know I can't do that," The main looked down at the computer screen, "These readings are magnificent! Who knew such a small child could hold this much power!" The boy let out an ear splitting scream of pain, "Don't you dare quit on me now kid!" The man then continued to amplify the power, a diagram of the boy's body began to fill up, "Your limit last time was 40%! Let's try for 60!" The boy screamed as the power began coursing through him, 

"Stop! A little girl said as she ran into the room and grabbed the man's lab coat, "You're killing him!"

"Shut up!" The man said hitting the girl across the face with the back of his fist causing the girl to fall to the floor, "If you don't shut up then you're next!"

"I-I-I'm sorry..." The girl said curling up on the floor. The man stood up and looked at the window in front of him to see the young boy hooked up to a machine.

"Come on...just a little more!" The boy let out a scream causing a large burst of energy. The window broke and the man was thrown to his back. He groaned and sat up, the machine the boy was in was destroyed, "No...NO...NO NO!!!!" He stood up and walked into the room with the young boy, "Damn it!" He slapped the boy across the face with the back of his hand, "You miserable little shit!!! You completely destroyed this machine!" The boy went to respond but was too weak, "Damn it! We'll have to start over now! Why can't you ever be of use to me Odachimaru?!"

"ODACHI-KUN!!!!" Odachimaru blinked a few times before he looked up. He had been in the shower for quite some time, "WE WILL BE APPROACHING BLIZZARD PLANET SHORTLY!!!!!" Odachimaru sighed and shut off the shower. Talking to Yuko about his dad the other day brought up some rather bad memories. Odachimaru dried himself off and got dressed before he left his bedroom and started walking down the hall. He. stopped when he approached the room he gave to Yuko and Mari. He looked through the crack in the door to see Yuko with her back turned, he approached the door and looked inside to see she was in the middle of getting dressed. He couldn't help but notice a large tattoo on her back.

"Is that a moth?" He asked pushing the door open, Yuko's face turned red and suddenly tore the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

"What the hell?! How long have you been there you pervert?!"

"I wasn't looking to see you naked, I was looking at your tattoo. Is that a moth on your back or not?"

"It-" she paused, "N-No! It's a butterfly!"

"It's not." He said, "It's a moth."

"It's a butterfly!" 

He frowned and walked over to her, he spun her around and lowered the blanket to look at her back. Yuko's face turned bright red again, "It's a moth," he said, "Moths unlike butterflies have short feathery antenna, which your tattoo has, and the body is also stout and fuzzy. The tattoo also has a frenulum which conjoins the forewing to the hind wing, the eyes are different plus the wings aren't very brightly colored. Now do you want to tell me again it's a butterfly just so I can tell you it's a moth? Or will you accept the fact that it's a moth?" Yuko swallowed heavily,

"I didn't know it was a moth," she said softly, "I always assumed it was a butterfly, that's what my friend LaLa told me it was."

"I see,"

"And it's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark."

"I don't think so princess."

"It's true!" She said turning her head. She sighed and moved over to her bag where she pulled out a scrap book, she came bak to him and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow and took the book and opened it. "Look," she pointed to a picture, "This is me as a baby, the man who took me in told me I had it on my back when he got me."

"Who would tattoo a baby?"

"If it was a tattoo wouldn't the ink have gone away by now?"

"I suppose," he said, she then looked at him. 

"Hey, I never noticed this." She said putting her hand on the side of his face,

"What?"

"This lightning bolt on your face."

"It's a brand." He said removing her hand and giving her back her book, "The prison I was held in gave it to me as a mark to be executed."

"I see," she then slowly moved her head down to see scarring on his neck, "What's this?" She asked, pulling his shirt down a bit to see it went onto his chest.

"I've had it since I was a kid." He said, "My father gave it to me." 

"Can I see more of it?" Odachimaru sighed before he removed his shirt, the scar was on his neck and went onto his chest and shoulder and down to about his waist. "Who would do such a thing to a child?" She asked looking it over, 

"A madman who is obsessed with money and power."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"And I'm sorry your father subjected you to life of prostitution."

She gave a soft laugh, "No, it's not like that. It was my decision." She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "He just said please a man, he never specified how."

"And you thought having sex for money was the solution?" He said putting his shirt back on,

"Sometimes it wasn't all bad, I got loads of money from it. Especially the planet I was on was rather poor, I was basically in the upper-class."

"I see,"

"What about you? What was your home planet like?"

"Well I-" He stopped when she patted the spot next to her on the bed, he sighed and sat next to her. She rested her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her palms giving him her full attention, "I was born and raised on a planet called Zaia. Everything was very scientific, there was nothing that couldn't be explained through science. Though it was like any other planet, there was countrysides as well as a large city. Everyone was equal and people were rather happy. All except for me and Masa. We loved our mother to no extent and would go to the ends of the earth for her."

"What was she like?"

Odachimaru smiled, "She was beautiful, her eyes were purple and her hair gold. She was always very gentle and she approved of most things."

"And your dad?"

He sighed, "He was from a planet outside our universe. It doesn't have a name but he called it Alpha Centauri, from a little planet called Earth. He was what you'd call an Earthling, but he was alien to us. He said he was human, just not this universe's definition of human. Apparently there are multiple species humans across the multiverse."

"I see. Why didn't he stay in his universe?"

"He wanted to see if humans could eventually become more than human. Hence when he came here and discovered the multiverse, he was obsessed with becoming more than human. He wanted to see if humans could become gods."

"Hence the experiments?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What did he look like?"

"He was really tall, he had black hair and blue eyes."

"I see, so is he where you get your hair color and eye color from?"

"Yeah," he said, "My sister has the gold hair and purple eyes my mother had."

"How come you don't talk to your sister anymore?"

He sighed, "We had a falling out." He said standing up, "Anything else?"

"Your wife," she said, he froze and then turned to her, "You told me you were married once. What was your wife like?"

"No matter how much I looked at it she was a trillion light years out of my league." He then turned and started to walk off before he stopped at the door, "Though you would've liked her. She was adventurous and very loving and accepting." He then left the room and closed the door behind him. He blinked and slowly put his hand under eye and pulled it away. He didn't even know he was crying. 

"Nyan!" The Shisa came running down the Hal and got on its hind legs and put its front paws on Odachimaru's chest, Odachimaru looked down to him and slowly knelt down. 

"So you're my holder huh?"

"Nyan!" 

"I suppose I should give you a name."

"Nyan! Nyan!"

"How does Grid sound?"

"Nyan! Nyan!" The holder responded happily wagging its tail. 

"Grid it is then." Odachimaru said with a soft smile. As a kid Odachimaru always wanted a dog. 

"ODACHI-KUN!!!!!" Kappy's voice came, "WE ARE APPROACHING BLIZZARD PLANET!!!!!" 

"Alright then," Odachimaru walked down the hall and came to an open room where there was a window displaying the planet outside. Oden walked into the room.

"Ah, Odachi-San." Odachimaru turned and caught his jacket just as Oden tossed it to him. "I figured, since we're on the side of good now you could use an update." Odachimaru looked down at the jacket and unfolded it revealing the logo on the back was now a circle a Odachi sword stuck into the ground in front of the circle. The jacket was normal black in color with blue metal on the shoulders and a gold stripe going down both sides of the zipper on the front. The logo was a white ring with a red circle inside and the Odachi itself was silver with a black handle. 

"Fancy." He said putting it on, he then rolled his neck and sighed, "You know, you don't have to stay with me. You can go about and do your own thing."

"And miss out on how interesting your life has become?" He scoffed, "Not a chance! After all were family."

"I know," he said, "I appreciate you taking me under your wing, Oden." 

"Don't mention it," Oden folded his arms, "Your jacket is still made of Neutron Star Fibers."

"We wouldn't want things to be easy now would we?" 

Neutron Star Fibers are the strongest thread in existence. Made from a Neutron Star themselves the thread are extremely heavy and are often hard to work with. Clothes were made for Oden's army, though truthfully only Oden and Odachimaru were able to handle the sheer weight of such clothing. "So tell me, what's being a Samurai like?"

"Strange." He said, "I can feel the matter, gravity, and various other things in the universe. Yasha explained it all to me, gravity manipulation, keys, souls, Princesses."

"Yasha huh?" Odachimaru sighed, "She's extremely beautiful, and she looks somewhat similar to your ex-wife."

"Why? Because she has dark skin?"

"You could say that." He said, "Eventually Yasha will realize what you feel for her." Odachimaru shut his eyes and sighed, "She agitates you, and I'm no Samurai but I could tell just how much stronger she is than you, plus with the face of a doll you'd be a fool not to resist." Oden sighed before he placed his hand on Odachimaru's shoulder, "Besides, if you go for Yasha, then I can have Tits."

"Tits?"

"Your wench."

"You mean Yuko?"

"Yes, her, Tits."

"She's my Princess, I have a duty to protect her."

"Yes, but think of it as repaying the debt for saving your life."

Odachimaru rolled his eyes and looked ahead of him, "Do what you like. I'm not physically strong enough to actually stop you. Though I seriously doubt she's looking to have a relationship right now."

"It's me Odachi-San, women are always trying to get a piece of me."

"Fine, but the moment she is done with you then. you better leave her alone." Happy then began to enter the atmosphere of the planet. When Kappy would fly through space, he would tuck in his arms, legs, tail and head and rockets would shoot out of their sockets. He often flew in a spinning motion and could reach speeds to light speed and possibly beyond. Though externally he spun, the insides wouldn't feel the spinning. 

Kappy stopped spinning as he came close to the planet's surface and the jets fired straight down to slow him down. He shortly made contact with the planet before he popped out his limbs and head. He sharply inhaled, "IT'S SO COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kappy's underside opened and Odachimaru stepped out onto the planet's surface seemingly unaffected by the harsh temperatures. The air seemed to be clear, and all around was mountains and pillars of snow and ice. He walked out in front of Kappy and looked around, Yuko came outside after Odachimaru. She got chills and started to rub her shoulders,

"It's freezing!!!" Odachimaru looked to her,

"That's because you have your bust and shoulders exposed."

"No it's not!"

He glared and walked over to her and he placed her kimono over her shoulders and then he closed it and he retied the sash and bow on it. "There."

"That's um-" She looked into his eyes, she then slowly began to blush, "I..." she swallowed heavily, Odachimaru was simply beautiful. She then cleared her throat, "Th-Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"YAY! SNOW TIME!" Mari said as she ran out into the snow, 

"Oi! Mari!" Odachimaru said over his shoulder,

"Whaaaat?!?!?!!!!" She groaned, "I just want to make a snow angel!"

"If you do then your clothes will get wet and you'll get a cold."

"Please?!"

"ODACHI-KUN!!!!" Kappy said, "I WANT TO MAKE A SNOW ANGEL TOO!!!!"

Odachimaru growled, "Neither of you are making snow angels dammit!!!"

"Fine! I'll make a snowman!" Mari said gathering up some now. Odachimaru's eye twitched, he then sighed heavily.

"Just let her be, you only get to be a child once." Yuko said,

"Whatever..." Soon Grid came racing out of the ship and started to play in the snow with Mari. Odachimaru groaned before he then turned his head to the sky. He folded his arms and glared.

"What is it?" Yuko asked coming beside him,

"The person who I am supposed to fight is here." He said, "I have no clue who he is but his energy is absurd." 

"I don't feel anything,"

"Not yet you won't." 

"Odachi-San." Oden said coming up behind him with O-Teio, "You feel that?"

"Yeah,"

"He seems powerful," O-Teio said, "You might have difficulty handling him."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." A bolt of lightning struck the ground not too far from where the crew stood. The steam started to clear and Zeiro was revealed. He smiled and he stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath in. He quickly moved his head to one side and then the other with soft popping noises. He then looked ahead of him at Odachimaru, 

"Well then, he must be the one Auntie told me about." He said softly to himself, "His gravity is intense, this could be interesting." Zeiro smirked and chuckled before he got in a fighting stance,

"Here he comes." Odachimaru said stepping forward, Zeiro then gave off a battle cry before he flew towards Odachimaru. Odachimaru quickly crossed his arms and blocked Zeiro's punch as they started to fly off. A small smirk spread across Odachimaru's face, this was going to be good. "To be totally honest I have no clue who you are," Odachimaru said blocking another punch Zeiro threw, "But you're looking to be a good challenge," Odachimaru quickly backhanded another punch, "Let's see how this ends up!" Odachimaru screamed and spun performing a roundhouse kick to Zeiro's chest causing him to go flying backward. Zeiro chuckled before he charged Odachimaru again. 

Odachimaru then moved at top speed and the two clashed making an explosive sonic boom which caused the planet to shake and the ice beneath them to crack. The two flew by Kappy and the group at top speeds, "Holy crap...Odachimaru is fast...!" Yuko said in disbelief, Oden chuckled.

"He's not even going at top speed. The jacket he's wearing is heavily weighted."

Odachimaru quickly closed the gap between him and Zeiro and delivered a powerful blow to Zeiro's face causing him to crash into the side of a nearby mountain, Zeiro bounced and his eyes widened as Odachimaru was suddenly upon him and had sent him through the mountain with a mighty blow. Zero crashed through the mountain with Odachimaru following after him. Odachimaru gave himself a burst of speed and collided with Zero causing the mountain to explode from the massive shockwave. Zero flew to the ground and caught himself on his feet. Zero smirked, "You're not half bad, I wouldn't expect anything less!" He then rolled his shoulders, "Though now it's time I get serious!" He twisted his foot before he charged at Odachimaru.

Odachimaru glared as suddenly Zeiro was behind him, " _ He's fast!" _ Odachimaru thought to himself before he was struck and sent flying. Odachimaru roared himself to an upward position only to be hit in the gut and then the face. Odachimaru threw a punch only to have Zeiro vanish and appear next to him with a powerful kick to the side. Odachimaru was sent crashing down to the planet's surface forming a huge crater. Odachimaru quickly crossed his arms as Zeiro was upon him again with a massive punch, causing the ground to fall into a cave beneath them.

Odachimaru grit his teeth as he slowly got to his feet, he gasped as Zeiro delivered a lightning fast punch to his gut followed by a few more that carried Odachimaru off the ground before Zeiro delivered a powerful spinning kick sending Odachimaru crashing into a wall of ice. "Fine..." Odachimaru said wiping the corner of his mouth, "I guess I'll use this!" Odachimaru's forearm opened up and the handle for his blade came out. He took the handle and then held it near his stomach releasing his soul which in turn activated his blade. The blade was longer than that of a normal one being a little over 40 inches in length, with the color of it being a royal violet. Odachimaru panted heavily as he gripped the handle of the blade tightly. He began to slow his breathing and he closed his eyes remembering what Yasha told him.

  
  


_ "You're a special case," she said, "Your longer sword is suited for a different type of combat. When fighting with it focus on downward strikes, that will be your main way of attacking." _

"Thank you...Yasha," he said softly, suddenly the brand over his eye began to glow red before he then opened his eyes, "Let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

The black night was lit with the light of flames. Women screamed and carried their children as a terrifying roar filled the sky. A being lunged from the flames and landed directly in front of a woman, the woman froze in terror and she hid the child she had behind her. The being had immense heat radiating from it, it had the shape of a human male, it's skin was a deep blood red with bright pink highlights. His ears were pointed, and his hair glew a faint red from the blood coursing through them. His eyes were a demonic flame shape and they had a bright white glow to them. He then smirked and charged the woman only for a Samurai to get in his way. The Samurai quickly blocked the person's oncoming swipe with his forearm only to scream in pain from the creature's claws sinking into him. The Samurai quickly drew his blade and slashed at the enemy.

The enemy vanished and in an instant was behind the Samurai. The Samurai had no time to react before the enemy had him in a headlock. The enemy then sunk his claws into the Samurai’s skull and began to tear open his head. The Samurai screamed in agonizing pain. The vile creature stuck his hand down the Samurai’s skull and tore out his key with a swift pull before dropping the Samurai’s body on the ground. The creature gave a sickening grin to the Spinal Cord like Key before he then crushed it in his hand, reducing it to nothing but atoms. The Samurai’s soul soon vanished after.

“Now now,” Oden’s voice came from behind the creature, “You really are using your Blood Power to an advantage. I must say, aside from me you are the strongest person in the entire army.” He folded his arms and chuckled, “Though, I didn’t expect you to pull out your star destroying transformation so soon,” he then smirked, “Odachimaru.”

**Present Day**

Yuko looked down at Mari who had her eyes shut and her hands in a prayer position. “Hey...what are you doing?”

“I’m praying to give Odachimaru strength!” She then opened her eyes and looked to Yuko, “Have you never done it?”

“I didn’t know we were supposed to.”

Mari nodded, “That’s the job of the Princess. Although we can’t fight, we are supposed to pray and give our Samurai strength!”

“I see,” Yuko said, “Where did you learn that?”

“My parents told me when I activated my Locker Ball.”

“Oh really?” Yuko said, she then paused, “I’ve never been a person of religion...but I suppose it couldn’t hurt. I do want Odachimaru to win...” she smiled, “Can you show me how?”

“Sure!” Mari said, “All you have to do is put your hands together in a prayer position, then you hope and pray and think about giving Odachimaru strength!”

“I see,” Yuko said putting her hands together, “It doesn’t sound so hard! Let’s do it together!” Mari smiles and nods,

“Alright!”

Odachimaru and Zeiro clashed in the cave neath the surface. Odachimaru slid back before he came to a stop, he smirked, “You’re not half bad.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Zeiro rolled his neck, “Let’s see how you can handle me at this speed!” Zeiro then charged at a lightning-fast speed, Odachimaru dashed forward and flew straight past him. A spark flash and Zeiro suddenly gasped as he felt a massive impact stroke his stomach. Zeiro spun to see Odachimaru swing his sword upwards, Zeiro was hit by the blade and was sent crashing to the surface. Zeiro caught himself on his feet as Odachimaru breached the surface. Zeiro smirked and he held out his arms and drums began to form behind him. He then struck on of them with his hand causing a lightning bolt to shoot from the drum which Odachimaru quickly deflected.

Zeiro struck each drum as fast as he could sending several lightning bolts in Odachimaru’s direction. Odachimaru did the best he could to deflect them but a few would hit him. Some bolts struck the ground causing snow to kick up and blind Odachimaru monetarily. Once the snow cleared Odachimaru’s eyes widened as he saw Zeiro squatting down on top of a 50-foot O-Daiko drum. The drum had five large tomoe on the face with fifty smaller ones surrounding it. “Time to break it down!” Zeiro said as he formed a Bashi out of lightning and struck the drum. A massive bolt of lightning shot towards Odachimaru, the bolt flew clear off the surface of the planet and struck the moon destroying it instantly and eventually flying off into deep scar where the bolt died.

“Odachi...” Yuko said as she quickly opened her eyes, “He...” she paused, “I felt him...he’s in trouble!” Oden smirked and popped his neck,

“He’ll be fine,” Oden said walking off to where Odachimaru and Zeiro were. Oden eventually came to where Odachimaru’s body laid amongst scorched and blackened ice. Odachimaru laid there unconscious, his eyes a pale white. Oden then turned to Zeiro, “You know kid, I’m pretty interested.” Zeiro smirked and the drum vanished and he landed softly on the ground.

“Oh really?”

“Indeed,” Oden then cracked his knuckles, “Mind if I have a quick match with you while Odachimaru here gains consciousness.”

“I suppose a quick match couldn’t hurt.” Zeiro said, “Though I warn you, I’m one of the strongest people in the Galaxy.”

“Good,” Oden said with a smile, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Oden raised his fists and quickly dashed Zeiro and struck him heavily across the face, as Zeiro’s body went to move to the side he struck him on the other side quickly to straighten him up before he quickly jabbed him in the face. Zeiro coughed, but before Zeiro could catch his breath Oden delivered a powerful strike to his stomach followed by another heavy blow across Zeiro’s face. Zeiro grits his teeth and went to punch Oden only for Oden to swiftly move and deliver a powerful uppercut to Zeiro’s jaw before he kicked him in the chest causing Zeiro to fly backwards.

Zeiro scoffed and wiped the corner of his mouth, his eyes widened, “ _ A-Am I...bleeding?! _ ” He thought to himself, he looked up to Oden and grit his teeth angrily. “Take this!” Zeiro screamed a flew through the air delivering a powerful blow to Oden’s face, the impact of the punch sent a massive sonic boom behind Oden that cracked the ground and leveled a few mountains. Zeiro’s eyes widened when he saw Oden didn’t budge in the slightest, he didn’t flinch, he just took a powerful blow as if it were nothing. Oden grabbed Zeiro’s wrist and reeled back his other fist before he struck downwards on Zeiro’s face. He released Zeiro and he crashed into the ground causing a massive chunk of the planet to break clean off the planet and slowly move out into space.

“You may be one of the strongest in the galaxy,” he then chuckled, “But you’ll never be one of the strongest in the universe.” A massive bolt of lightning hit the ground from a distance and Zeiro charged Oden at a relativistic speed, Zeiro swung his leg and went to kick Oden across the face, Oden quickly ducked as Zeiro started to fly past him. Zeiro landed and went to strike Oden from behind, Oden spun and struck Zeiro across the face with the back of his hand causing Zeiro to crash into the base of an ice pillar which then collapsed straight down on top of Zeiro. Zeiro quickly recovered and charged Oden in a bolt of lightning, Oden held up his hand cupped Zeiro’s face in the palm of his hand and he effortlessly smashed Zeiro into the ground.

Zeiro looked up to Oden who seemed to have a dead look in his eyes, “Is this really the best you can do?” Oden asked, “Pathetic.” Oden grasped Zeiro’s face and threw him in the air. Oden grabbed Zeiro’s ankle and spun to slam him into the ground. Zeiro let out a cry of pain, Oden spun and slammed him into the ground again causing the whole planet to shake. Oden sighed and let go of Zeiro’s ankle, Zeiro coughed and slowly tried to make a fist. Zeiro opened his eyes to see Oden’s foot just before it planted itself on Zeiro’s face sending Zeiro crushing through the planet with a powerful stomp. Zeiro finally stopped at the core of the planet which was a ball of scaling water held together by gravity.

Oden then turned and walked over to Odachimaru’s body, he knelt down and placed his hand on Odachimaru’s chest. Oden flexed his palm sending a pulse into Odachimaru’s body. Odachimaru suddenly gasped as his eyes quickly rolled back into place and he sat up. Odachimaru panted heavily and he looked to Oden, “What took you so long?” Odachimaru asked he painfully stood up with the handle of his sword in hand. Oden chuckled and stood up,

“I softened him up for you.” Oden looked to Odachimaru, “Can you be in tune with your Blood Powers?”

“I don’t think so...” Odachimaru said, “As far as I know they were stripped from me once I became a Samurai.”

“I see,” Oden sighed, “Well, Mari and Tits back there are praying for you. I don’t know if that helps.”

“I felt it,” he said, “Our bond is just not strong enough so it doesn’t make much difference.”

“I see,” Oden turned back to the hole that Zeiro laud at the bottom of, “I’d give him a few minutes before he comes to. What’s the plan?”

“I have no clue,” Odachimaru said, “He’s about 70% stronger than me, at least from where my strength lies right now.”

“I see,” he said, “Well, if you can try and get your blood going. You might be able to close a gap one way or another.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Odachimaru said, “Samurai are cyborgs, their bodies are artificial I doubt they have blood.” He then folded his arms and thought back, “Anything they have close to it would be the energy inside the Key.”

“You might be a special case,” he said, “I don’t know if you noticed this but the brand over your eye was glowing red when you first surfaced. Meaning some part of you can still generate heat,”

“But why would just the brand glow?”

“It might have trace amounts of metal in it,” Oden said, “If you can generate that kind of heat, then that means you must still have blood inside you.”

“I understand.” Odachimaru said, “I’ll try my best.”

“Good,” Oden pat Odachimaru’s shoulder, “I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” He then waved and walked off, as Oden left Grid raced past him and came to Odachimaru.

“Nyan!” Odachimaru looked down to Grid, “Nyan!”

“You think we should combine?” Odachimaru asked. Odachimaru had never once relied on armor when he fought as he saw it as a sign of weakness. He sighed before looking to the hole. The planet started to shake and water shot out from the massive hole, due to the cold surface temperature the water froze instantly. “Whatever you have planned, let’s make it quick,” the ice tower burst and a singular continuous large bolt of lightning shot from the hole. Zeiro began to rise from the hole his eyes a deep red and black lightning charging in his hands. The continuous bolt vanished and Odachimaru placed his hands on his hips.

Black Lightning. It was one of the most potent forms of destruction in the galaxy. They could atomize a living thing instantly, vaporizing them on an atomic level. Odachimaru needed to make his next choices carefully. Zeiro looked down at Odachimaru and clenched his teeth, regardless of if Odachimaru was Yasha’s new student he needed to end this.

**Several Years Ago**

The Warrior clenched his side as he fell to his knees. He coughed up ounces of blood, he then looked up to his attacker, “Yes,” the attacker said, “Bleed for me. The more blood you spill,” the attacker struck him across the face causing The Warrior to fall to his side, “The stronger I become!” He then knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

“Leave him alone!” An attractive young woman raced to the scene with a knife, the attack stood up and turned to her, he quickly grabbed her hand with the knife before he struck her across the face with his fist sending the woman crashing to the ground. The attacker knelt and took the knife from her before he then stood up and kicked her in the gut followed by kicking and stomping on her face. The Warrior grit his teeth and got to his hands and knees,

“Don’t touch her...!” He growled, “You bastard...I’ll kill you!” The attacker turned to The Warrior as he slowly got onto his feet. The Warrior wobbled before he was able to stand steady, the attacker gave a slight chuckle.

“You never learn do you?” The attacker said as he twisted his free hand and curled his fingers. The Warrior choked and coughed. He then began to let out agonizing groans of pain as blood started to come out of his face drop by drop from his pores. The blood droplets started to form in a ball in front of The Warrior, “People like you, the False Gods and the Samurai. You all make such empty threats and never follow through.” He then relaxes his fingers sending the blood back into the man's face drop by drop into his pores. The Warrior grit his teeth and swallowed heavily, “And now look at you, you’re being killed by a human. A mere mortal.”

“This won’t bring her back...” The Warrior said softly, the attacker then waved his arm to the side sending the man flying into a wall. The attacker went to kill him but heard a door creak open, he paused and began to slowly turn his head before his eyes met a pair of smaller eyes. He then approached the door as the eyes disappeared, he pushed the door open and looked around before he saw a small child in a corner of the room. The attacker smiled and walked over to the little boy and knelt down,

“You didn’t see all that did you?” He asked the boy, the boy shook with fear, “I see.” He then paused, “Your dad back there, the Wind God, what’s his name?” The boy swallowed heavily and just sat there in silence, “You don’t know your dad’s own name?” He sighed, “That’s fine. I tend to forget my dad’s name because he was such a piece of shit. So n a way we are both the same. We both had fathers who took something I loved from me.” He then sat back and placed his arms on his knees, “I had a son once, he was a lot like you. His eyes were always full of hope and he had beautiful dark skin like you and his mom.”

“...what was his name...?” The boy asked hoping it could save his life,

“His name was Beowulf.” He said,

“What happened to him?”

“Well, your piece of shit dad decided to cause a wind storm while he and my wife were on a little Mother-Son trip. A hurricane, hundreds of tornadoes, and three tsunamis later my wife and son were gone.” He then sighed, “And I know for a fact that your daddy caused it, and he knew what he did.” The small child sat there, several emotions went through his head. He couldn’t understand or fathom what this man was telling him, but it couldn’t be true, could it? The boy swallowed heavily and glanced at the knife in the attacker's hand. “This?” He asked tossing the knife up and down softly, “This was your mother’s, she came at me with it and I defended myself.”

“My...my mommy...did she kill them too...?”

“You know squirt, I’ve been wondering that myself.” He sighed, “I have no clue, but she was probably in full support of your daddy.” He then held the blade tightly, “What’s your name squirt?” The kid began to shake even more, “Don’t worry, it’s our little secret.”

“Z-Zeiro...” The kid said in fear, he nodded.

“I see,” he said, suddenly a voice came into the attacker's ear.

“Odachi-San, let’s get out of here.” He sighed and put his finger on his ear,

“Fine,” he said, “Give me a minute.” He then turned to Zeiro, “That’s me kid.” He then moved forward and got on his knee, “But first, I want to give you something to remind you of me and my crew.” He then twisted his empty hand to grab onto Zeiro’s blood and hold him down, the child began to panic. Odachimaru then took the knife and carved the letter Z onto the left side of the child’s chest, he then slid the blade into his boot, “Never forget the Z Crew kid.” Then vanished in a beam of light.

Hours passed, several, eventually the door to the house burst open, “Zeiro-Kun!” A voice came, “Zeiro-Kun!!!” The young boy ran through the house to the front door,

“Auntie Yasha!!!” He then wrapped his arms tightly around her and began crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.” She began to stroke the back of his head, she then looked past him at the room of the crime scene. She had never before seen so much blood,

“Sensei,” a young man walked in after her, Yasha sighed and she picked up Zeiro and turned to him.

“Daruma...”

“Zeiro, is he...?”

“He’s fine,” she said softly,

“Fujin, is he...?”

Yasha nodded, “Yes,” she said as tears started to slide down her face one bead at a time, “My brother and his wife are-“ before she could say dead Zeiro squeezed her tightly, “Yeah, they’re gone.” She sighed and started to walk out, “I want you to find who did this-“

“Yasha you’re no-“

“I’M NOT WHAT?! THINKING STRAIGHT?!”

Daruma swallowed heavily, Yasha had never snapped at him like that. His expression saddened, “What do you want me to do?”

“Find him and kill him do you understand? If you’re ever going to accomplish something in your worthless life this is it!” She then turned and left the house. Daruma sighed and looked back into the house. A young woman came into the house,

“Daruma?”

“Baku...” he said softly as she approached him, she placed her hand on his face seeing the saddened expression on his face,

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never seen her like this.” He said looking to the open door, “Not once.” He then turned back to her and removed her hand from his face, “Baku, I’m worried about her. She’s asking me to kill someone who I have no idea can be killed.”

“Nothing lasts forever,” she said with a soft smile, “Whatever you do I’m here for you.” He then smirked,

“Thank you, princess.”

“Of course,” she smiled, she then blushed and backed away from him, “We should get go-“ Daruma then swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him planting his lips on hers. She blushed heavily before she then slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Present Day**

Odachimaru rolled out of the way of a black lightning bolt, before he then jumped out of the way of another one. Zeiro roared as he then charged Odachimaru at a high speed and struck him across the face with an electrified punch causing the ground beneath them to split. Zeiro screamed and threw another punch causing the ground to crack even more. He then reeled his fist back and went to punch Odachimaru. Odachimaru grabbed his wrist and planted his fist into the ground causing the ground to start to erupt, Odachimaru lunges backwards as Zeiro turned and made eye contact with him.

“Grid,” Odachimaru said, Grid them quickly rushed over to Odachimaru. Grid approached Odachimaru from behind and lunged. Odachimaru turned and threw a punch hitting Grid’s nose causing his body to come apart and Odachimaru’s armor to slowly build itself on his body. Odachimaru then turned to face to Zeiro, “Now then,” he tilted his head to side releasing a pop, “Let’s end this.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zeiro and Odachimaru screamed as they charged each other. Odachimaru swung his blade and struck Zeiro across the face, Zeiro grunted in pain and quickly threw a punch. Odachimaru quickly dodged as a black lightning bolt shot past him at light speed. Odachimaru swung his sword at an extreme speed, Zeiro ducked, and a slash flew through the air bisecting a mountain. Zeiro screamed and delivered an uppercut to Odachimaru’s gut causing him to slide backward. Odachimaru grit his teeth and clenched the handle of his blade tightly, “You know kid, you’re a real pain in my ass!” The red in Zeiro’s eyes became crimson with bolts of lightning spewing out the sides as he clenched his fists.

  
  
  


“You don’t remember me do you?!” Zeiro grabbed onto his shirt, “Let me enlighten you!” Zeiro tore off his shirt revealing the Z carved onto his chest. Odachimaru’s eyes widened before he then smirked. Odachimaru then gave a soft chuckle before he burst out in laughter.

  
  
  


“I see! So you ended up living after all!” He then chuckled, “I’ll give you credit, not many have been able to survive an attack from me, especially when I was starting to get my peak.” He then twirled his blade before resting it on his shoulder, “Though, I’d expect nothing less from Yasha’s nephew.” Zeiro’s eyes softened a bit,

  
  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  
  


“Do you really think you’re the first member of your family to come after me?” Odachimaru sighed, “Yasha was weaker than, a bit more arrogant and cocky, she was barely starting out as a samurai and a new master. Me and her fought for three weeks straight, eventually to a stalemate. Although,” he chuckled, “I stood up first.”

  
  
  


“Y-You mean...she...she knew?”

  
  
  


“Damn right she did.” Odachimaru quickly dashed Zeiro and drove his blade through his stomach, Zeiro screamed as his eyes widened and he began to power down, Odachimaru’s helmet then started to come apart and then come together and fold neatly on the back of his neck. Zeiro looked him in the eyes, “I know I said I’d go on the path of good, I personally don’t mind finishing the job.” Zeiro looked at the red brand on Odachimaru’s face, he then paused.

  
  
  


“Y-Your powers...you can’t...you’re at your limit aren’t you...?”

  
  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  
  


“Th-The brand..the one on your face...it’s a special seal, it works as a limiter and repressor.”

  
  
  


“Oh?” Odachimaru tilted his head, “You know what this is?”

  
  
  


“I...I do...” He said as he slowly began to lower his head, “You...you really were that powerful back then...I didn’t imagine it...” Tears began streaming down Zeiro’s face, “You were so above me back then...even if you had your abilities now you’d still be way above me!” Zeiro then grabbed Odachimaru’s hand and looked into his eyes, “I’m sorry! Odachimaru!” Odachimaru raised his eyebrow,

  
  
  


“Huh?”

  
  
  


“I said I’m sorry!” He pulled Odachimaru’s hand closer to him pushing the blade further into his body, “It’s my father's fault your life took a downhill slide!!! I’m the last of his kin! So please just end me so your family can rest easy!”

  
  
  


“You want me to kill you?”

  
  
  


“I wanted you to kill me then!!!” He swallowed and wipes some tears from his face, “I understand it now!!! Vengeance consumed you! The same way it consumed me!!!” He then looked back to Odachimaru, “I see it now that I look into your eyes!” Odachimaru frowned and then kicked Zeiro in the chest sending him onto his back.

  
  
  


“You disgust me you filth.” Odachimaru said, Zeiro’s blood ran cold and he looked up to Odachimaru, “I came here expecting a good match! I don’t give a damn about who you are! The actions of your father don’t reflect onto you!” Odachimaru then put away his blade, “Now you come to kill me and you beg me to kill you because you’re just a sensitive little bitch!” Grid then got off of Odachimaru and gained his animal form. Odachimaru then walked to Zeiro’s side and knelt down, “Men like you disgust me. You could’ve ended your personal demon and moved on!” He then reaches into his boot and pulled out his knife and stabbed it into the ice next to Zeiro’s face.

  
  
  


“If you want to die so badly do it yourself, here’s the knife I used on you years ago.” He then stood up, “You’re pathetic, if your father was alive he’d disown you right on the spot. You’re not worth my time.” Odachimaru turned and began to walk back to Kappy.

  
  
  


Yuko sighed and opened one of her eyes, she looked into the sky and groaned, “I’ve never been religious before, I have no clue if I’m praying right!” She inhaled sharply as Oden wrapped his arm around her,

  
  
  


“Don’t worry Tits, I’m sure you’ll come to enlightenment soon.”

  
  
  


“E-Excuse me?!” Yuko said as her face turned red, 

  
  
  


“I said you’d come to enlightenment soon.”

  
  
  


“That’s not what I was talking about!”

  
  
  


“Sure sure,” he said he then slid his arm down to her waist, “So tell me,” chills ran up Yuko’s spine, “Are you the best in your field of work?” Yuko quickly moved from his grasp and moved away from him, Oden sighed and placed his hands behind his head, “It’s honestly a legitimate question, you can’t ask a woman anything these days seriously.” Yuko turned and gasped as she saw Odachimaru approach,

  
  
  


“Odachi-San!” She said with a smile as she ran over to him, “Did you win?! How are yo-“

  
  
  


“Leave me alone.” He said walking past her, she blinked a bit confused and turned around,

  
  
  


“What did I say...?” She said to herself. Odachimaru walked past Oden and the others and went inside Kappy. Yuko sighed and walked back to the group,

  
  
  


“It wasn’t your fault,” O-Teio said, Yuko looked to him, “Odachimaru goes through a lot, even though it was years ago he often has night terrors of his former life.”

  
  
  


“Former life?”

  
  
  


“Yes, he was quite the intergalactic terror.” O-Teio said, “Ever heard of the Blood Devil?”

  
  
  


“Blood Devil?”

  
  
  


“Blood Devil?!” Mari shouted, “That’s a scary story my parents used to tell me!”

  
  
  


“Come to think of it, I believe I’ve heard the story too. It always seemed so unreal, so I associated it with a fairy tail or perhaps an urban legend.”

  
  
  


“Well he’s no legend,” Oden said with a smirk, “Odachimaru was quite real. He was absolutely terrifying and without a doubt one of the most powerful beings in my entire army, other than me of course.” Oden smiles as he gained a fire in his eyes, “There was none like him. I found him as a child,” Oden then started to tell the story.

  
  
  


**Several Years Ago**

  
  
  


The young boy crawled from the flaming debris of the former house. He stopped and laid face down on the road as he began to struggle to breathe. He went to try and stand but ultimately was too weak, so he just laid there. Heavy footsteps were heard before they stopped, “Did you survive this?” A voice came, the young boy weakly started to look up to the man.

  
  
  


“I-I-I...” The boy said struggling to get the words out of his mouth, the man looked at the boy and saw he was rather pale and a bit malnourished with dark circles under his eyes.

  
  
  


“You must be tired,” he said kneeling down to the boy, “I just so happened to be in the area. What’s your name?”

  
  
  


“O-O-Odachimaru....”

  
  
  


“Hmmm,” he smirked, “Can I call you Odachi for short?”

  
  
  


“I-I-I-I guess...” the boy then rested his head on the ground,

  
  
  


“How old are you?”

  
  
  


“I-I-I turned f-fifteen a c-couple days ago...”

  
  
  


“I see,” he then scratched his chin, “How would you like to come live with me? I can give you food and shelter, in exchange you work for me.”

  
  
  


“I-I-I’m done with adults...!”

  
  
  


“I won’t hurt you,” he said, the young boy looked up to him. The man seemed to be telling the truth, either that or he was a really good liar. “You have two choices, come with me and live, or stay here and quite possibly die.” The boy looked down, “Don’t you want to live, Odachi?”

  
  
  


“I-I do...”

  
  
  


“Alright,” he smiled, “Can you stand?”

  
  
  


“N-No...”

  
  
  


“Here,” the man then helped Odachimaru to his feet before he then put him on his back,

  
  
  


“What’s your n-name...?” The rather shy boy asked,

  
  
  


“Oden.”

  
  
  


“Th-Thank you...Oden.”

  
  
  


**Present Day**

  
  
  


Yuko wandered around before she eventually found Odachimaru sitting on a large couch. She paused and walked over to him, “Hey,” she said softly with a smile, she noticed him looking up at the ceiling, “It’s um...it’s pretty late.”

  
  
  


“I know that,” he said, she sighed.

  
  
  


“Oden told me-“

  
  
  


“I don’t care what he told you about me, it’s all true.”

  
  
  


“He told me about how he found you after your home was destroyed.”

  
  
  


“I see,” he said, “Do you feel sympathetic now?”

  
  
  


“I guess...” She said, “I just know what it's like. I never actually had a home, at least none that I know of, and eventually the man I knew as my father took me in.”

  
  
  


“You were a baby, I was a teenager, we are not the same.”

  
  
  


She sighed, “What are you looking at?”

  
  
  


“Care to join me?”

  
  
  


“Sure..” She then sat next to him and leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, “Woah...” her eyes widened as she looked through a window on the ceiling that showed off the night sky as well as some aurora lights. “What are those...?”

  
  
  


“Where my father comes from, they were called Aurora Borealis. They’re a natural light that shows in the North Pole of the planet. When charged particles from the sun strike atoms in the planet’s atmosphere, they cause electrons in the atoms to move to a higher-energy state. When the electrons drop back to a lower energy state, they release a photon: light. This process creates the beautiful aurora, or northern lights.”

  
  
  


“Wow...” she said with a smile, she didn’t understand most of what he said, but it was a rather cool thing to see with him, “They’re beautiful.”

  
  
  


“Yeah,” he said, “He showed me footage of them sometimes as a baby to help as a form of stimuli.”

  
  
  


“I guess he wasn’t that bad,” she said leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her with the corner of his eye,

  
  
  


“Sometimes he wasn’t,” he said, “He always made sure Masa and I excelled in our school classes, if we got good grades he would reward us and we’d watch television shows they had on his planet. For a moment he was almost perfect, everything was ruined the following day when he experimented on us.”

  
  
  


“I’m sorry...” she said, “If you want I’ll tell you about my dad.” She smiled, “He’s honestly the coolest, we would spend all day together when I was little. He always seemed to make time for me and we always had the best of times. One year we traveled the whole world and did all sorts of sightseeing and adventures.”

  
  
  


“I see, so you had a normal childhood.”

  
  
  


“I suppose you could say that.”

  
  
  


“So when did you decide to be a prostitute?”

  
  
  


“U-Um...” she paused, “I’d rather not talk about that!”

  
  
  


“Suit yourself,”

  
  
  


She paused before she looked at him, “Hey, why were you down earlier.”

  
  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  
  


“When you came back, I asked you how the fight went and you said to leave you alone.” She said, “What’s wrong.”

  
  
  


“The person I was fighting, he’s some kid I knew years ago.”

  
  
  


“Is he...your kid?”

  
  
  


“No,” he said, “My child was gone when I met him. It’s the reason why I met him.”

  
  
  


“What do you mean...?”

  
  
  


“I killed his parents,” he said closing his eyes, “His father was responsible for the death of my wife and child.”

  
  
  


“I see,” she said,

  
  
  


“I didn’t beat him, I physically couldn’t.” Odachimaru said, “And I didn’t want to either.”

  
  
  


“Why not?”

  
  
  


“When I saw him, when I made eye contact with him...I saw how much I broke him. Vengeance consumed him the way it consumed me.” He sighed, “But then, he begged me to kill him.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Did you...?”

  
  
  


“No,” he said opening his eyes, “I called him a coward. I mean...if I was his personal demon for so long why would he become weak and beg for me to end his life.”

  
  
  


“...do you want him to kill you?”

  
  
  


“I would prefer it.” He said, “There’s so many things I’ve done to so many people. When I was in prison and on Death Row I realized that. I have no clue why Yasha offered me a second chance.”

  
  
  


“Maybe she saw more in you than you saw in yourself.”

  
  
  


“I guess,”

  
  
  


“Either way...” she paused as a soft smile came to her face, “I’m glad I met you..” she blushed, “I um...I’ve never met anyone like you.”

  
  
  


“And you probably never will again.”

  
  
  


“I’m fine with that,”

  
  
  


“You shouldn’t be,” he said, “I’ve killed too many people.”

  
  
  


“People die,” she said,

  
  
  


“People should die naturally, not because I extracted their blood from their body.”

  
  
  


“I see,” Yuko then placed her hand on his, “You aren’t that person anymore, you’re someone else.” He moved his hand away from hers causing her to frown. “Anyways,” she said standing up, “I should head to bed...it’s late.” She then turned and started to walk off,

  
  
  


“I’m not that person anymore,” Odachimaru said causing her to stop, “I know that,” he then stood up, “And I don’t want to be ever again.” She looked over her shoulder to him looking over at her from over his shoulder. He smirked, “I’ll try to right by everyone else if you do right by me.”

  
  
  


Yuko blushes heavily, she smiled and nodded, “Goodnight.”

  
  
  


“Night.” He said looking back up to the ceiling. Yuko smiled and walked to her shared bedroom with Mari. Mari laid asleep on the smaller bed across from Yuko’s bed. Yuko shut the door behind her and a grin spread on her face and her heart began to soar. She then started to remove her clothes and get into a tank top and pajama pants..

  
  
  


She then got into her bed and laid back looking at the ceiling, “Yuko...?” Yuko turned and saw Mari half awake,

  
  
  


“Hey, did I wake you?”

  
  
  


“No...” she said yawning and rubbing her eyes, “Can I ask you something...?”

  
  
  


“Of course,”

  
  
  


“Are you in love with Odachimaru...?”

  
  
  


Yuko blushes and then looks up at the ceiling, “I...I don’t know yet...” she said, “Maybe...I feel drawn to him...and not in the Princess of Fate way.” She sighed, “Since I saw him...something about him makes me feel safe...almost as if I’ve known him my whole life.”

“I see...” Mari said before she yawned, “Have you ever had a boyfriend before...?”

  
  
  


“No,” she said, “Have you?” Yuko asked teasingly,

  
  
  


“I like to think O-Teio is my boyfriend...” she did as she started to drift off, “He just..doesn’t know it...yet...” And with that Mari shut her eyes and went back to sleep. Yuko gave a soft laugh before she then rolled over and began to fall asleep.

There seemed to be nothing. Absolute nothing before a massive blast went off, nothingness became filled by something. Several powerful beings came to exist creating spaces known as universes, each universe sat within a ever expanding multiverse. Multiple universes, timelines, dimensions, and many more. A white light flew across the multiverse, the light spread its massive wings and began to flap them as it flew seeing creation for the first time. The light stopped and spun slowly as the light observed the beautiful multiverse, the light was very pleased with being brought into this beautiful existence.

  
  


Yuko groaned as she woke up the next morning. She rolled over and saw that Mari had already gotten up for the day, “That dream...” Yuko said to herself softly as she rubbed her eyes, “What was it...?” She yawned before she laid on her back and looked at the ceiling. A knock then came from the door, “Come in...” she said softly, the door opened and Odachimaru walked in. Her eyes widened and she sat up, “Hey...”

“Hey,” he said,

“What brings you here...?” She asked rubbing the back of her neck,

“I thought we could talk,” he said shitting the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat on the bed,

“About what...?”

“What do you want to know about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yasha informed me on everything she knew about you, so of course I know almost everything about you. Unfortunately you know nothing about me.”

“I see...” She then paused, “Well, what was your wife’s name?”

He sighed but gave a soft smile, “Her name was Laniakea,”

“Beautiful Heavens,” she said with a smile as he then turned to her, “What? I had some form of education.”

“Anyways,” he said, “What else?”

“Where did you learn to do up a kimono?” She asked, “You seemed to easily help me get warm the other day and cover my shoulders while putting everything back together neatly.”

“My mother, people on Zaia wore them for special occasions like school dances, dates, and other things like that.”

“I see,”

“I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you wear your clothes like that? Exposing your bust and shoulders?”

“I don’t know...” she said truthfully, “Once I got into...well you know...it just seemed natural.”

“I see,” he said, “Any do you wear that pale make up?”

“I want to feel pretty,” she said, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” he said, “But you look better without it.” She blushed heavily, “Though it's your makeup, and your body, do what you want.” He said as he looked over at her, he looked around her at everything else, “Where did you get so many stuffed animals?”

“Oh, I get them either from clients, my dad, my best friend, or when I just go out and have some spending money.”

“Which one is your favorite?”

“Um...” she looked around before she finally found one, she smiled and grabbed it, “I like this one!” Odachimaru looked at it, the stuffed toy was an Onigiri with a cute face and short little arms and legs,

“It’s an Onigiri,”

“Yeah!” She said with a smile, “Onigiri is my favorite food!”

“Mine too,” he said, “Is that why it’s your favorite?”

“No,” she said, “It’s my favorite because my dad won it for me when there was a carnival. I wanted it more than anything but I didn’t have the best luck at games, I was really upset and we had to leave. The next day the carnival left and I was rather sad, at least until my dad walked into my room with it in hand.” She smiled and held it right to her chest, “I never understood how he managed to get it, but it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Your dad is special to you.”

She nodded, “Yeah, he’s amazing. Maybe you’ll meet him some day.”

“Maybe,” he said,

“Did you have collections?” She asked pulling her knees into her chest,

“No,” he said,

“I see,” she then smiled, “Tell me, where did you get your good looks from?” He blinked slowly and raised his eyebrow, never once did he consider himself good looking. “Uh...” she then blushed, “I mean...you don’t have to answer that! I just was wondering why you were so-“

“I know what you meant,” he said as he stood up,

“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” he said putting his hands in his pockets, “Anyways, you should get dressed,” he then went to turn when Yuko quickly grabbed his wrist. He then looked to her, “What are you-“

“I...I don’t know...” she then swallowed heavily as she then stood up in front of him, he looked down at her. “Wait...don’t go away just yet...”

“Why not?”

“I um...” she swallowed heavily before she then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He inhaled softly as she hugged him.

“Yuko...why are you-“

“I don’t know.” She said softly, “I figured you needed one.”

Thanks...I guess.”

“Yeah,” she then moved away from him, she then rubbed her arm nervously, “Um...if you ever need one again, just talk to me alright?”

“Sure.”

“ODACHI-KUN!!!!” Kappy’s voice came, “YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!!”

“I should get going,” Odachimaru said,

“Y-Yeah...of course.”

“Cool,” he then turned and left the bedroom. He walked out into the living room, he then quickly moved his hand in front of him and caught something flying through the air. He paused and looked at it, it was his knife.

“Guess I missed...”

Odachimaru looked ahead of him to see Zeiro, “Hey kid.” Zeiro swallowed heavily.

“Listen,” Zeiro said, “I understand why you did what you did.” Odachimaru then folded his arms, “If it was someone I cared about, I would’ve done what you did. It’s exactly why I was motivated to find you and to end you,” he shook his head, “Though once I looked into your eyes, and actually really looked. I saw you were just like me. I saw you were hurt, you felt guilt and regret.” Zeiro sighed, “I didn’t want to go through that myself, it would’ve hurt my aunt as well as others. So what I’m saying is...I forgive you.”

Odachimaru pauses as he twirled the knife in his hands, he then stopped, “I see,”

“I can’t...I can’t speak for the actions of my father. But I’m not him.”

“I understand, I see that now.” Odachimaru sighed, “Listen kid, I accept your apology. You have nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me.”

“I know,” he said, “You don’t have to say it because..I forgive you.” He shook his head and scratched the back of his head, “I never thought I’d be saying that.”

“I understand,” he then walked over to Zeiro and handed him the knife, “Here,” he said, “I want you to have this.” Zeiro looked at the knife and then took it, “It can’t fix the damage I did to you, but when the time comes and you need to kill me. Use this,”

“I see,” he said, he then turned to Odachimaru, “Did you really fight my aunt to a stalemate?”

“I did,” he said, “She’s where I got this,” he said pulling down his shirt slightly to show the scar he had.

“I see. Though, since you’re a Samurai why don’t you just heal?”

“Because I wouldn’t be the person I am today without it.” Odachimaru gave a soft smirk and punches Zeiro’s shoulder, “I think you turned out alright kid.” Zeiro smiled back.

“Thanks.”

The screen behind them turned on and Yasha’s face appeared, “I see I called in time.” Odachimaru and Zeiro turned and faced Yasha.

“Hey auntie.” Zeiro said with a smile,

“Zeiro,” she then looked to Odachimaru, “Odachimaru.” She then leaned back a bit, “So who won?”

“He did,” Odachimaru said pointing to Zeiro, “At my current state he’s stronger than me by about sixty percent.”

“I see,” she said, “I gu-“

“Though he did inform me on something.” Odachimaru continued cutting Yasha off, “There would be no physical way for me to beat him, and you knew that didn’t you?” Odachimaru folded his arms and then pointed to his eye, “He told me about this brand seal you gave me. I have to now start out all over again to get to my former power.”

“Is that a problem?” Yasha asked leaning forward, “I wouldn’t want things to be too easy.”

“There’s a difference between too easy and completely backtracking.” He said firmly, “So what the hell are you too?”

“What I’m up too is none of your concern,”

“You made it my concern when you decided to hand me that damn Locker Ball.”

“I don’t appreciate the tone you are taking with me.”

“Then what tone would you like me to take your grace?”

She glared, “Fine,” she said, “I want you to have redemption. Work your way up and gain further strength, deepen your bonds, and then I will tell you.”

“Why don’t you tell me now?” Odachimaru asked, “I would like to prepare for what comes next.”

“Focus on the tasks I gave you first. Then we’ll talk.” Yasha then suddenly ended the call. Odachimaru grit his teeth and let out a scream of frustration and he quickly knelt and slammed his fist on the ground causing the entire ship to shake.

“OWIE!!!!” Kappy’s voice came, Odachimaru grit his teeth and the lightning bolt on his eye started to glow as he stood up. Zeiro sighed and placed his hand on Odachimaru’s shoulder,

“I’ll pray for you,” he then chuckled and walked off, “Ciao!”

  
  


**End Blizzard Planet Arc**


	5. Chapter 0

“Yasha I cannot allow you to do this.”

“Why not?!” She snapped back,

“You know why,” Fudo responded, “You’re young, you have a lot to live for. Don’t put your life on the line for someone who isn’t worthy of your time.”

“I can end him quickly!” She responded, 

“How? You haven’t fully mastered your abilities.”

“I’ve mastered enough!”

“I see, and what about Daruma?”

“He’s better off without me!”

“He’s a child,” Fudo responded, “There’s still so much you haven’t taught him.”

“He can learn under you then!” She said, “He’s barely a teenager he knows how to take care of himself!”

“Yasha-“

“Stop! Don’t talk down to me!” Yasha said, Fudo sighed and placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb, 

“You’re in remarkable pain.”

“I am,” she said, “It’s eating me up inside and I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I know exactly where he is and I can end him and be back shortly!”

“I see,” Fudo said, removing his hand from her face. He sighed and rested his hands behind his back and turned around, “No matter what I tell you, you’re going after him. Correct?”

“Yes.” 

“Then go,” Fudo said, “Come back alive.” 

Yasha nodded, “Of course!”

**Minor Planet B01**

Yasha entered the planet's atmosphere and came to an arctic continent. From the research she had done on her target, after it used any hint of its power it needed to cool off. This unknown planetoid had some of the coldest waters and her scanners showed recent heat signatures coming from the planet. The pod landed softly on the ice and Yasha took a few deep breaths before she stepped out into the ice. It was rather dark out but the lights from the moon and her pod were extremely helpful. She began to wander around, most of what she saw was ice and snow banks, as well as the ocean. She took a scanner out of her robe and turned it on. 

“Come on...where are you…?” The scanner then gave off a small chime before the screen went to static, “Damn it! No! No!” She shook it and then tapped it a few times. Eventually the scanner blew smoke and started to spark, she growled and threw the scanner into the snow. “Damn it!!!” She clenched her fists before she then took a deep breath to try and relax. She went to turn and walk in the other direction when the ice began to glow red, she swallowed heavily and suddenly jumped as the ice a few feet away from her burst open and water cane spewing out. She covered her eyes from the blinding light.

  
  


Before her the target she was hunting was making its way through the ice and onto the surface. Once the light faded she looked ahead of her. This was him. This was the man who took the life of her older brother and sister-in-law as well as traumatizing and marking her nephew, the Blood Devil himself, Odachimaru. Yasha then reached back and grabbed the handle of her sword, “I see,” Odachimaru said, “So you’ve come here to kill me.” He chuckled and rolled his neck, “Let me guess, I took something-no, someone from you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and then smirked, “I’m sorry, truly I am, but I really don’t remember who I have and haven’t killed. You’re all weak sacks of flesh and blood anyways.” Yasha grit her teeth,

“I’ll kill you!!!” She screamed as she drew her sword and dashed towards him, she swung her sword and Odachimaru quickly moved out of the way. She spun and swung her sword again only to have Odachimaru turn his head to have her blade miss him. She then thrusted her sword towards him, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and spun wrapping his body around her. He put his face rather close to her and stuck his tongue out at her. He then spun away from her and pushed her backwards. 

“You really are inexperienced,” she attacked again and Odachimaru hit her blade with the back of his hand to block, “I guess a good fight is really too much to ask for these days.”

“Shut up!” She then started to swing her sword, “I am a Samurai!” Odachimaru then caught the blade of her sword in his bare hand. Yasha’s eyes widened, he glared and then leaned into her until his nose was inches away from hers,

“You, are NO Samurai.” She grit her teeth, Odachimaru looked to her blade in his hand, “Oh dear, it seems like I grabbed a little too hard as I am bleeding. Which is rather unfortunate,” he said as blood dripped from his hand down onto the snow beneath them, “At least for you.” She screamed and quickly pulled away from him before she sliced his hand off rather swiftly. Odachimaru winced and he held onto his arm. Yasha then opened her palm and sent a powerful gravitational force towards him causing Odachimaru to fly onto his back. She then flicked her wrist and used gravity to enclose Odachimaru in a sphere of ice. She painted heavily before she then relaxed her hand.

She went to put away her blade when the ice sphere heated up and then started to melt. She was in utter shock to see him still alive. Odachimaru stood there, his skin a light pink with red glowing lines on his body. “Was that your best shot?” He asked her as he held up his arm and his hand began to regenerate. “Now let me show you mine.” Yasha had no time to react as he was suddenly in front of her with his fist making contact with her face. He sent Yasha flying with a force that broke the sound barrier and shattered the ice beneath them. Yasha spun and she hit the ground and began to roll across the snow and ice until her face hit a block of ice causing her movement to stop. 

Yasha felt her mind go in and out of consciousness, her vision blurred, she tried getting her hand beneath her to stand up. Odachimaru then grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face through the ice and into the cold water beneath. Yasha purely thought she would die, her memories began to flash before one in particular came to her mind. 

Daruma came to Yasha with a smile, “You know Master, you’re honestly the coolest!” 

“Well I-“

“No seriously!” He said, “I’m so glad I get to be your student and become a strong Samurai like you!” He then gave a soft chuckle, “You gotta promise to keep on fighting and get stronger so I can get stronger too!” 

Yasha eventually snapped to her senses and she sent out a massive pulse of gravity causing Odachimaru to let go of her and fly backwards. Yasha stood up and grabbed her sword. She used gravity to expel the water from her face and become dry. She then grabbed onto her robe and tore it off, “I made a promise to Daruma,” she then turned to Odachimaru, “I’m going to get stronger, for him.” She then placed both hands on her sword and got into a fighting stance, “And I’m going to do that at the same time I take you down for murdering the ones I loved!” She then chuckled and smirked, “As my student likes to say...play time’s over.” 

The two then dashed towards each other at hypersonic speeds, they went past one another slightly before they turned to each other, Odachimaru threw a punch and Yasha then quickly caught it. “Not bad, I might be able to enjoy this!” Odachimaru said as the two then broke away from each other only to clash yet again, and again. Odachimaru swung his arm to strike Yasha across the face with the back of his fist, she quickly leaned back and she swung her sword upwards with a powerful slash. Odachimaru barely dodged causing the ground next to him to be cut rather deep, when he turned to Yasha she then delivered a massive blow to his face sending Odachimaru crashing through the continent causing the entire continent to split in two. 

Odachimaru painfully sat up and as his body began to regenerate. He then got onto his feet and wiped the dripping blood from his mouth. The blood he shed throughout the continent began to all rush towards him and began to coat his body almost like armor. His right eye had turned red with the iris being a deep purple color. He then shot steam out his nose and he then flew at a top speed towards Yasha, Yasha saw him coming and she in response charged him as well. The two collided in mid air causing the continent beneath them to break into pieces. Odachimaru reeled back his fist and struck Yasha across the face, she in turn sent a diagonal slash to his body. Odachimaru jabbed her twice in the face before she attacked again nearly decapitating him. The two flew away from each other and began to collide with each other again, each collision destroying more and more pieces of the continent until it was completely destroyed. 

The two then flew around the planet at massive speeds before they collided causing an explosion that not only destroyed what was on the ground beneath them but also destroyed the moon of the planet. The collision sent Odachimaru crashing to the planet’s surface. This area of the planet appeared to be a jungle of some sort. Odachimaru slowly got back onto his feet as his body began to pop and crack as his body regenerated even further. “She’s something else…” he said to himself as she then landed not too far away from him. 

  
  


“Yield.” She said in a rather cold tone,

“Yield? No!” He responded, “We’re just getting started!” He charged her at a high speed, she spun and flipped him onto his back, he then sprung back at her and delivered a strong blow to her face causing Yasha to crash through trees causing a herd of the planet’s wildlife to stampede and run off. Yasha’s eyes widened as he quickly appeared above her and delivered a blow to her body creating a large crater. She moved her legs to her chest and rolled backwards and then extended her legs hitting Odachimaru square in the jaw sending him into the air and then crashing down onto the soil. Yasha got onto her feet to see Odachimaru quickly stand straight up and charge her. 

She went to dodge but Odachimaru was too quick, he swung his leg and struck her across the face with his knee before he swung his leg back again and hit her with his heel. He then performed an uppercut to her stomach causing her to gasp for air and hunch over. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air, she choked and looked into his eyes. She then smirked and drove her heel into his face causing his neck to snap backwards. She fell free of his grip and Odachimaru fell onto his back. She rubbed her neck as she began to catch her breath, she then heard a loud pop as Odachimaru’s neck snapped back into place. He then got onto his feet and looked down at her. “You know,” he said rolling his neck followed by numerous popping sounds, “You’re a real pain in my ass.” 

The blood on his body began to shift and change on his body, it formed around him like a slim suit of armor followed by a helmet. The armor then crystallized becoming rather durable. He then held out his hand crafting a sword made from blood and once it hardened he held onto it tightly. The immense heat caused the blade to ignite into ionized plasma. “I think it’s time I finally get serious,” he said widening his stance and holding onto the sword with both hands, Yasha then held her sword and the two stood there in silence for a while gazing into each other’s eyes. The tension around them began to rise higher and higher with every passing second. The seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes to hours. Sweat began to bead down Yasha’s forehead but she continued to stand her ground.

Suddenly the sound of a branch snapping is what caused the two to finally clash. The impact from their blades colliding was enough to blow over the trees around them. Their swords clashed over and over again causing sparks to fly. Most of the sparks died but one made contact with the ground causing parts of the jungle to catch fire. Yasha quickly lunges back to a part of the jungle that wasn’t in flames, “Is it too hot for you Princess?! Take it from me, these flames aren’t even lukewarm!” He charged her again and swung his sword, she quickly dodged and swung her sword diagonally hitting Odachimaru’s shoulder causing her blade to get stuck. She grit her teeth and tried to pull her blade from the armor, Odachimaru took notice and quickly backhanded her sending her to a part of the jungle that had a pond. 

Odachimaru closed the gap between them and stood on the bank as Yasha stood in the middle of the pond. Odachimaru removed her blade from his shoulder and threw it to her. Yasha caught it and was slightly confused, “Why give it back to me? You could’ve used it to kill me.”

“I could have,” he said, “But then I wouldn’t have enjoyed it. It’s always fun to play with your food before eating it instead of eating right away.” 

“I see,” she said, she spun her blade and then held the handle backwards and so the blade was behind her back, “Such a primitive statement from an even more primitive man.” 

“In my world it’s kill or be killed.” He said, “Though there’s no specific rules on how you kill, just as long as you get the job done.”

“And who taught you that?” 

“My father.” He said, “He tried to kill me numerous times, he’d then apologize and say that wasn’t his intention but when I became a teenager I saw through his lies.”

“And what did you do?”

“I killed him the first chance I had.” He said, “You would’ve done the same if he was your father.” 

“I was raised by my brother so I wouldn’t know.” She said, “He’s the one who took from me.”

“Listen sweetheart, don’t flatter yourself, but I’ve killed a lot of people’s brothers. If you think about it, I even killed myself in a way.”

“You have a sibling?”

“Had. I don’t know where she is now and if she’s even alive, and quite frankly I don’t care.”

“Truly you must not mean that.”

“I do,” he said, “Family is for people who can’t take care of themselves.” He then pointed his blade in a direction, “It’s a shame,”

“What is?”

“Out of all the Samurai I’ve killed, I hated you the least.” He then charged her and swung his sword, she quickly raised her blade and blocked his strike. “Do yourself a favor!” He said delivering an upward strike causing Yasha to lose her balance, “Ditch your family,” he then slashed her across the face, “Your duty as a samurai,” he then spun his sword slashing her up the guy twice, “And roll with me and my crew!” He then stabbed her through the gut and got rather close to her face, “It’ll be easier on you and the universe!” He then kicked her causing her to fall backwards into the water. He then looked down at the muddy water, “Come now, don’t tell me that was enough to kill you…” he said softly to himself, “Where are you? I’m up here waiting…” Yasha then burst through the surface of the water and bashed Odachimaru in the chest with her shoulder. Odachimaru coughed and fell onto his backside,

“My family is my strength!” She then swung her sword straight down at him, Odachimaru quickly rolled out of the way and got back to his feet, “My duty gives me a purpose!” She screamed and swung the sword again which Odachimaru blocked with his own, “Without me the universe will die to the likes of you!!! For the sake of keeping peace in the universe you must be eradicated!!!” He then gave a soft evil chuckle. 

“There she is,” he then chuckled, “Excellent!” She screamed and began to strike as many times as she could, Odachimaru blocked most of her strikes and often dodged a few until she used a powerful thrust and sent the blade through Odachimaru’s mask into his eye. Odachimaru groaned in pain, he then grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his face. The small hole in the mask showed his eye slowly starting to regenerate. 

“I’m going to make sure my student never has to live in the same universe as you!” 

“I see,” he said as he started to peel his mask and helmet back revealing his face, “Sounds lovely, you’ll have to kill me first.” He then hovered and began to fly off, she chased after him and the two clashed a few times as they flew through the air. Yasha sent a pulse of gravity from her palm which Odachimaru dodged, he then grabbed her and rotated so her back faced the ground. He then stepped on her chest pressing her against the ground as he continued to move at top speeds. She flipped getting upward again and she flew after him with the two occasionally clashing. 

They eventually came to a different continent with a city full of people. She then tackled him and the two crashed through several skyscrapers before they landed in the street causing people to scream and run off. Odachimaru stood and swung his fist towards Yasha, she moved and then struck him across the face sending him crashing into a large building which then started to collapse on him. He then emerged from the building and charged her, she went to strike him but he quickly chopped her in the throat before he grabbed her hair and then threw her straight down into the ground. He then started to stomp on her face as hard as he could causing a large crater to form and the vehicles on the street started to bounce. Yasha rolled before he could stomp on her again causing his foot to get stuck. She then delivered a powerful blow to his body sending him crashing through the streets. The blow was strong enough to tear his limbs off. 

She winced and rubbed her jaw, although she was regenerating it didn’t stop it from hurting. She painfully bent over and picked up her sword again. She looked ahead of her to see Odachimaru sit up with his limbs fully grown back, “Wh-What is he…?” She asked herself, she then shook her head, “Damn...that’s not important. I better end this or a lot of people are going to die.” She then plucked a strand of hair from her head before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Kongo-Yasha style…” Odachimaru then started to charge her, energy swirled from the strand of hair and Yasha began to hover in the air slightly, she then opened her eyes which now were glowing a bright blue color, “Atmos Fangs!!!!” A massive head formed in the air behind Yasha, it let out a massive roar as it flew towards Odachimaru. Odachimaru’s eyes widened as he was suddenly hit by the attack which also resulted in a massive blade shooting down and splitting the city followed by a large explosion.

She started to breathe heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead and her hair was slightly messy. After that one move she was rather drained, she landed on the ground and wiped her brow before she sent a pulse of gravity to clear the smoke. She paused to look around, Odachimaru seemed to be nowhere in sight. What she did see though was nothing but a destroyed city, an empty wasteland. She then covered her mouth feeling rather sick to her stomach, in trying to kill Odachimaru she ended up ending the lives of thousands of innocents. She couldn’t stop the tears from flooding to her eyes and eventually down her face. She fell to her knees and began to cry, though she doubted anyone would hear her. 

“You know,” Odachimaru’s voice came echoing through the ruins, her eyes widened and she looked around, “I knew you were special from the beginning. You’re beautiful, and quite talented.” She swallowed heavily being rather afraid, she had no clue where Odachimaru was and he didn’t have gravity so she couldn’t just sense him. She turned to look over her shoulder, she slowly turned back to see Odachimaru squatting before her with his glowing red eyes meeting hers. She nearly screamed as she jumped back, “But what you did just now,” he said as he vanished into a cloud of what appeared to be red dust, “That was flat out stupid.” Yasha tried to catch her breath, she was suddenly hit from behind and sent flying, she didn’t fly too far as she was suddenly hit again and sent crashing to the ground. 

Her face twisted in pain as she slowly rolled over to her front side. She was suddenly grabbed by the back of her neck and thrown a great distance where she tumbled and rolled into a pile of debris. She went to lean forward to stand up but a girder was plowed through her stomach pinning her to the debris causing her to let out a scream of pain. A red mist started to flow through the ruins and growing red eyes appeared before her, “By attacking me you in turn killed numerous people in this city! When they died I was able to access all their blood!” The girder was suddenly yanked from her stomach and thrown aside, she was then grabbed by the collar and hoisted to her feet. She looked ahead of her into Odachimaru’s red eyes, the most then began to vanish and it started to flow into Odachimaru’s body which appeared before Yasha shortly. He grinned and tossed her aside. 

“Do you smell that?” He asked, “Take a deep breath,” he said inhaling and then exhaling through his nose, “My father used to tell me that it’s fear, but we all know it’s blood. Have you ever smelled fresh blood?” She painfully got onto her hands followed by one of her knees, she just sat there looking at the ground. She saw her reflection in a small piece of glass. 

“What ... What have I done…?” She said hanging her head, “I’m not...I’m not usually like this…” She shut her eyes letting tears fall from her face, “This is all my fault…!”

“I understand, I really do.” He said walking over to her, “No one means for things like this to happen,” he said walking around her to be in front of her, “Well except for me, I mean to end people, but you?” He chuckled and squatted down, “You ended an entire city of people in a flash! And it was all to get to me!” He smiled, “For a while there I was scared, I thought I might’ve died but then I remembered that all living things bleed.” He put his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes, “So sad,” he said, “You almost remind me of-“ He then paused as his mind suddenly flashed back.

  
  


**Several Years Ago**

The young man fell to his back with a thud, “Thirty-Two!” A much younger Odachimaru said with a soft chuckle. He helped the young man off the floor, 

“I have to say Odachi-Sama, you’re A LOT cooler than I thought!”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “I feel a lot cooler, O-Teio. Since the gas, and then the liquid, I feel totally amazing!” He clenched his fists and his muscles bulged a bit, “Hell, I’m not even the same scrawny kid anymore!” 

“Yeah, I remember you when you were like that. My father thought you wouldn’t survive.”

“Is it weird?” Odachimaru asked resting the bo staff on his shoulders, “Having Oden as your adopted father?” O-Teio smiled and shook his head,

“No! Not really! He’s leagues better than anything I could imagine!”

“Don’t you remember your other family?”

“Not really,” he said picking up the other bo staff off the floor, “Oden said he found me when I was a baby.”

“Hey! Mind if I join?!” A young woman’s voice came, Odachimaru gave a soft chuckle and he slowly began to turn around,

“Sorry, but we-“ Odachimaru stopped and his face became a rather bright shade of red. The young woman before him was extremely beautiful. Her hair was black and about shoulder length, it was straight near the roots but closer to the ends it got wavy which complimented her dark skin. She wore a tank top and leggings. He swallowed heavily,

“Well?” She asked putting her hands on her hips, “If not I can always go to the punching bag.” She said pointing to it with her thumb, the punching bag sat clear across the room. O-Teio looked at Odachimaru and then back to the young girl, he smiled.

“Don’t mind him,” O-Teio said, “Odachi-Sama, I’m going to take a shower.” 

“N-No! W-Wait!” Odachimaru said reaching for him, O-Teio turned to a beam of light zipped across the room, “Y-You punk!”

“Bye!” O-Teio said as he waved from the door and headed down the hall. Odachimaru swallowed heavily and he looked back to the girl. 

“U-Um…” 

She smiled and held out her hand, “Hi! I’m Yasuke!” She then chuckled, “I know, it’s totally a boys name, but I don’t mind.” 

“N-No...Yasuke’s a pretty cute-“ he cleared his throat, “I mean...it’s a bad ass name!”

She giggled, “Thanks!” She said with a smile, she then looked at him, “Here,” she took his hand and then shook it, “There we go! Now we’re acquainted.” 

“Y-Yeah..” He said with a smile,

“You’re the new kid right? Odachimaru?” He nodded, “That’s great! That’s a pretty badass name too.” 

“Th-Thanks…” 

“I’m so glad I got the right person, I’ve been coming here to try and say hi to you every so often but you were never here.”

“S-Sorry...but I’m here now.”

She then laughed, “Yeah! I guess you are.” She said with a smile. Odachimaru didn’t know what to say or what to feel, all he knew was that Yasuke made him extremely weak. The more time they spent together the more he wanted to be around her. 

One night Odachimaru sat in his room with her. They were watching a strange film everyone in the army was required to watch. “Wow,” Yasuke said, “This is really corny!”

“I-I think it’s fine…it’s not bad...I’ve seen better.”

“Oh really?” She asked, looking at him, “Where???”

“Well...my dad is not from the same planet as my mom, and he brought tons of stuff from his home including some old movies. Before he started experimenting on my sister and I he would come home late from work.” He then smiled and began to just go on rambling a bit trailing off, “He would wake up my sister and I and take us downstairs, every night we watched a new movie and he’d explain how each part of the movie was made and what was so special about it. My favorites were always the giant robot shows…”

“Wow, that sounds special.” She said with a smile, “My dad wasn’t the greatest either, but he could be.”

“What do you mean?”

“He left my mom and I when I was a child, I didn’t understand what was going on but my mom was upset. Every year for Christmas since then a random present arrived on our doorstep, my mom said it was some magical man in like a sled or something…?” She then chuckled, “But I knew it was my dad.” 

“That’s nice.” He said with a smile,

“It was,” she said, “I then enlisted here to make something of myself.”

“Did it work?”

“Well, I started to make something of myself,” she said

“What happened?”

“I got side tracked.” She said placing her hand on his, Odachimaru swallowed heavily and looked to her. She smiled at him and she leaned in and kissed him. Odachimaru froze for a bit but he eventually kissed her back. Odachimaru’s time with Yasuke grew longer and their bond deepened. The love they felt for one another shouldn't have been physically possible but it somehow happened. 

  
  


Years later Odachimaru took Yasuke to a spot off the base. “Odachimaru where are you taking me?” She asked struggling a bit to keep up with him,

“Just follow me,” he said looking back to her. They went through a forest and walked across a few stones in a stream before they came to an empty valley with a nice hill. He took her up the hill and at the top was a Sakura tree. She then stopped halfway up the hill to catch her breath, he turned and faced her with a smile, “Come on!”

“Give me a minute!” She said holding up her hand, Odachimaru smiled.

“We don’t have a minute!” He rushed down the hill and scooped her up in his arms causing her to give a slight scream, 

“Odachi!” He then rushed her to the top of the hill and set her down. She then gave a soft laugh, “I see you were in a rush to get to the top.”

“You were moving like a grandma,”

“No,” she said, “You were just moving too fast!”

“I was moving at the speed I always move at.”

“Whatever you say speedy.” She said with a giggle. She then sighed and turned around getting a nice few of everything, “It’s really quite beautiful here.”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile.

“Hey…” she said softly, “Now that we’re alone...there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Really?” He asked, “Because I brought you here to tell you something-“ he then caught himself, “Wait! No! I meant to ask you something!” He said his face turning a slight shade of pink.

“Oh really?” She said turning to face him, “How about I tell you what I need to say first and then-“

“Can it wait until after I ask you what I brought you here for?” 

“Ever heard of ladies first?”

“Yeah, well it’s uh...Opposite Day.”

“Opposite Day?” She asked with a laugh,

“Yeah,” he said rather confident in his choice of words, “Opposite Day, they celebrate it where my dad comes from. So that means it’s gentlemen first.”

She just smiled at him, “Alright, fine. Go ahead.”

“Okay,” he said with a smile. “Um...Yasuke,” he blushed, “I...truthfully I didn’t know what love was until you came into my life...I’ve never met anyone as beautiful, and as sweet, and as kind as you. You really changed me, and I’m grateful.” 

She smiled, “Yeah, that’s what girlfriends are for.”

“Y-Yeah…” he said with a smile, “I guess...it’s just that-“

“Are you...breaking up with me?” She asked a bit confused

“N-No! It’s the opposite!”

“So...you’re not breaking up with me???”

“Exactly!” He said, he then groaned and slid his hand down his face. He was really making this situation a disaster.

“What are you trying to say?” 

“What I’m trying to say is…I’m in love with you,” he cleared his throat. He sighed and decided to just talk from his mind as he remembered the romance movies he saw with Masa and his mother, and the story his mother told him. “Yasuke...I’ve been carrying this around for a while,” he said reaching into the pocket in his jacket as he slowly got down on one knee, “And..I’ve been waiting for the right time...and I thought today was fine and…” he swallowed heavily, he then presented to her what was in his pocket. A nice ring box with a rather beautiful and overly expensive ring inside. Yasuke’s eyes sparkled as she suddenly understood what this was, “Yasuke!” He then looked up into her eyes, “Will you marry me?!” She then slowly nodded her head,

“Y-Yeah!” She said as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, “Yes I will marry you!!” She said as she pulled away from the hug to kiss him, “Oh my god, you’re so amazing!” 

“D-Do you want to put this on or-“

“Y-Yeah! Yes! Sorry! Of course!” 

“Okay,” he said with a smile as he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. 

“Wow…” she said with a smile, “It’s beautiful.”

“It was my mother’s,” he said, she then looked at him wanting to say something, “Before you say anything, if my mother were alive she would’ve wanted you to have it.” He said, “I guess it’s also my grandmothers as my father brought it from his home planet.” She smiled and kissed him.

“You’re so cool,” she said, “And here I thought finding out I was pregnant was going to be the only surprise today.” Odachimaru’s eyes widened,

“D-Did you say…?”

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah,” she said with a smile, “I’m pregnant.” Odachimaru’s eyes dazzled and he quickly turned to try and hold back tears. He then started to let a few she’d as he began to laugh from pure joy, he then turned and wrapped his arms around Yasuke and the two fell to the ground. 

“You really mean it?!” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I almost didn’t believe it but the test I took always has a hundred percent accuracy!” Odachimaru smiled and held her close to his body,

“I can’t believe it! We’re going to have a baby!”

**Present Day**

Odachimaru then blinked before he looked back at Yasha, “Well…?” She said, “Are you going to kill me…?” He cleared his throat and stood up.

“No,” he said, “You’re not worth my time.” He put his hands in his pockets, “Leave.” Yasha was left ultimately confused. 

“Don’t you want to kill me…?”

“I can’t.” He said hiding his face with his bangs causing a shadow to fall on his face, “It’s not what she would’ve wanted…” Yasha raised an eyebrow. She paused to think as she got back onto her feet. 

“...she?” She asked as she looked to him. The only response she got was a single tear running down his face and onto the dirt beneath them, “...did you...lose someone?”

“I didn’t lose anything…” he said, “I knew right where she was…she was taken from me.”

“Taken from you…? By who…?”

“One of those good for nothing false gods,” he said gritting his teeth, “That damn wind bag Fujin!!!!” Yasha’s eyes widened. Fuma?! Her older brother?! The one she was trying to avenge?! “She went with my son on a bonding trip! They went out to sea and suddenly winds and waves kicked up!!! The two of them are now at the bottom of the ocean and I wasn’t there to help!!!”

“H-How did you know it was Fujin…?”

“Because the son of a bitch admitted to it!!!” He said looking her in the eyes. Yasha’s face saddened a bit, she could tell he was in pain. “He told me as I tortured him!!!”

“Did he tell you why he did it…?”

“Who honestly gives a shit?!?!!” Tears began to stream down his face as his eyes started to turn and glow white, “I promised I’d end that son of a bitch and his entire bloodline!!!!” His teeth then began to sharpen and and he began to grow in size a bit and his skin started to turn black and heat up, his eyes began to take a flame shape to them.

“Then do it,” she said, she reached into her pocket and pulled up a hologram device, “Kill me,” she said pulling up an image of her and Fujin, “I’m his little sister…” Odachimaru’s mouth turned to a rather nasty frown. “End me, and do it quickly.” She said, “If you don’t then I will end you!! Just as my brother took something from you, you took something from me!!!” She then drew her sword, “But let this be the first and final battle between us!!!”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!”

“Likewise.” Yasha responded, two massive explosions went off and the two began to fight. The fight traveled from minutes to hours, the hours began numerous and eventually turned to half a day. Half of a day turned to a full day, then a day and a half and then two days. Two days became three and three became six and eventually coming to a week. A week was a week and a half, and by that point numerous planets throughout the solar system had been either destroyed or wiped of life. The week and a half evolved to a full blown two weeks and eventually on the third week the two stood on a drift piece of rock. 

Odachimaru panted heavily, the left side of his body was covered in a scar and not even his regeneration could heal it. Yasha’s right eye seemed to be permanently shut and the left side of her face seemed to swell. They stood about ten feet apart, their clothes nearly destroyed except for pants. Yasha painfully reaches across her to pull up her bra strap and tie to the other loose end before she then placed her hand back on her sword with the other. Yasha and Odachimaru’s knees both felt weak, they barely had energy to stand let alone continue fighting. 

Odachimaru went to gather blood on his right arm but he seemed to be totally drained of stamina, more of the blood drifted in bubbles of various sizes in space. He wanted to reach for them but couldn’t, the only blood he had left was that in his own body. “You know something…” Odachimaru said, “You’re a lot like Yasuke…” he said softly, he gave a faint chuckle, “No matter what I did...no matter how much I cheated...she was always stronger than me…” He then fell forward onto his hands and knees, eventually the heat from his powers began to cool him and he began to freeze, the process was rather slow but he was still freezing, he began to shake but ultimately didn’t have the strength to get back up. It wasn’t too long before Yasha, who appeared to be more fatigued than he was, fell onto her back giving up the last of her strength. 

“I guess...it’s a tie…” She said starting to freeze, “We’re both going to die here…” he looked over at her, he then slowly started to crawl over to her. He then fell on top of her, 

“No…” he said, “I’m going to die here…” he started to give every last bit of heat he had in his body to her, “You still have a lot to live for…” 

“Wait…” she said looking down at him,

“I’m glad...I’m glad I got to see my wife one last time…” he chuckled before eventually just went limp. Yasha went to move him but she eventually closed her eyes. 

  
  


Yasha woke up some time later in a bright room. She groaned and hissed as she quickly covered her eyes. “M-Master Yasha!” Daruma said running over to her bedside, “Thank god you’re awake! I thought you were dead!” She went is it up, “Woah! Take it easy!” He said gently laying her back down, “You took a hell of a beating!” She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him,

“Daruma…?”

Daruma smiled and nodded, “Yep! It’s me!” 

“What am I...how am I…?”

“You don’t remember?” He asked tilting his head, she shook her head softly, “Here! I’ll show you!” He popped out his key and showed her the memory. Kala’s ship had arrived at where Yasha and Odachimaru had fainted. A bright light flashed onto them which someone caused Odachimaru to get up, he stood in front of Yasha and went to attack when suddenly shot out of the ship and wrapped itself around his neck and shocked him. And then the memory ended. “You and him were beat up pretty ba-“

“Where is he…?” She asked, “Where’s the man in this video…?!” She then started to sit up,

“Woah! Hey calm down!”

“No...!” She said, “I’m fine!” She then went to get out of bed and she nearly fell on her face and Daruma caught her.

“Master, please wait until you’re healed further.”

“Will you just tell me WHERE he is..?!” 

Daruma frowned, “Grand Master Kala said you’d want to see him...what is he to you?” She paused and looked at the look on her students face.

“I don’t know...I need to see him…” 

“I don’t know if tha-“

“Daruma! Please!” She snapped, Daruma swallowed heavily before he sighed,

“Fine...but if Grand Master Kala finds us he won’t be happy.”

In a rather deep prison near the very bottom Odachimaru was being held in a cell by chains. He screamed and yelled trying to break free, “Hold him steady!” Someone said, two other people rushed over and grabbed a hold of him. Odachimaru turned to one of them and bit their throat before he was then shocked with an immense amount of electricity. He let out a cry of pain. He continued to be shocked until he nearly passed out. He sat there attempting to catch his breath, he was grabbed from both sides and they held his head in a fixed position. A man in a dark leather robe lifted a brand from a nearby fire,

“This will seal, and possibly remove his former powers?” Someone asked,

“Yes,” the man in the robe said instantly pressing the sun hot brand onto Odachimaru’s eye. Odachimaru screamed out in pain, once the hot brand was removed they instantly splashed cold water on his face causing the brand to set. The men then let go of Odachimaru and looked to the man in the robe. 

“Did you do it?” Kala’s voice came from behind the bars, the man in the robe turned to him.

“Yes,” he said, “Where I’m from we specialize in power removal and seals.”

“And what will this one do?”

“For now the powers are sealed, it will take a while before the powers will gather but they will eventually fall out of the brand.”

“I see, and if he tries to destroy numerous planets, or a solar system?”

The man in the robe chuckled, “Not possible,” he said, “He will have some strength, yes, but with this brand he won’t be able to destroy more than a few moons.”

“A few?”

“Ten, maybe eleven depending on his stamina.” 

“I see,”

“Even if he rises to strength,” a rather young and rough sounding voice came, “I’ll put him out of his misery before he could bat an eye.” A man walked into the light, Kala then looked to the man. He wore a deep blue mask over his eyes.

“Trigger,” The man in the robe said, “I see you came to-“

“I came to make sure this thing doesn’t get out again.” He said turning to the cell, “If anyone is going to be the strongest in the universe it’ll be me.” The man in the robe and his assistants walked out of the cell. 

“Well then,” the man in the robe said, “The amount we agreed on? Power removal isn’t free.”

“Of course,” Kala said, “I will transfer everything as promised and more.” 

“I see, let’s go then.” They then went to leave the room except Trigger who stood there glaring at Odachimaru’s passed out body,

“Trigger!” The robed man called back to him, Ata growled and turned and left. 

Within a few hours Yasha came into the room in a disguise. She removed the cloth from her head and sighed, “Master Yasha! Wait up!” Daruma called, Yasha turned and started to shut the door. She left it open a crack and looked down at Daruma, “Hey! What gives?”

“I want you to stay out here,”

“Why?!”

“It’s an adult matter,” she said, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“So he’s your boyfriend huh?”

“No, I can separate my work and personal life. Unlike you and a certain princess.” Daruma’s face turned red,

“I-I-I-“

“Stay here,” she said closing the door. She then sighed before she headed Odachimaru exhale. She then turned to him and approached the cell, she placed her hands on the bars and looked to him, “Hey…” Odachimaru groaned in pain and he slowly lifted his head. His vision was extremely blurry, he shook his head to try and focus.

“Wh...What’s..who are you…?”

“It’s…” she paused and sighed, “It’s me…” 

“Be...specific…” he said clearing his throat, she looked him over. He looked rather thin, they must’ve not been feeding him, luckily she brought some things to eat. 

“Are you hungry…?” She asked, she looked over her shoulder before she looked back to the cell. She then shifted her molecules to phase through the bars. She reached into bag and pulled out a bottle of water, “Are you thirsty…?” 

“Why are you…?” He asked trying to get his eyes to focus, “Wh-Where am I…?”

“You’re in a prison, death row. There’s no getting out.”

“When am I...when will I be killed…?”

“I truthfully don’t know,” she said, “I’ve been kept out of it for some reason.” 

“I see…” he said, he then winced when his stomach started to growl, “Ow…”

“Here…” she twisted the lid off the bottle and helped him drink the water. Yasha looked him over, he seemed rather abused and beat up. Once the bottle was empty he then coughed and his head hung again, 

“Thanks…”

“Here,” she then pulled out some food. It wasn’t anything too special, it was mostly rice balls or Onigiri, “Eat these, they’re delicious.” She held one up to his face. His nose twitched as he started to smell it, he then opened his mouth and started to eat it out of her hand. He ate them one at a time until she completely ran out. “I...I don’t have anymore…” she then cleared her throat, “Listen...I think you’re cool, no one’s ever been able to beat me to a stalemate...well other than my master but he was holding back.” 

“Why didn’t you just kill me…?”

“I wanted too. Numerous times, I would have at the end but...I guess I saw you in me. I was hurting, and confused, so were you.” She said, “Your wife...she was lucky to have you,” she then lifted his head and kissed his forehead, “You’ll be with her soon.” She said, “No matter what happens...I forgive you…”

**At Least 46 Years Later**

  
  


Odachimaru stabbed himself in the stomach with the seppuku blade, he groaned in pain before he inhaled sharply and stood straight up as his Samurai body began to form. He then looked to the knife and then to Yasha, “I don’t...understand.”

“The things you said to me, that took a lot of courage.” She said with a smile, “Now then, tell me your name.”

“You know my name.”

“I know,” she said turning and walking away, “I just would like to mark the point where your legend begins.” Odachimaru paused, Yasha stopped and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, Odachimaru then smiled back. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Odachimaru walked out onto the surface of Blizzard Planet and looked around. He looked to the sun and closed his eyes taking in the light as he remembered something Yasha told him, “Samurai hold the power of gravity and as such a gravitational force and pull. They can rearrange and change the molecules in their body.” Odachimaru opened his eyes then looked to his hands as he remembered a time when he was in high school. 

It was science class, as the only kid who wasn’t Zaian Odachimaru normally kept his head down and sat near the back. The teacher smiled and she turned to the class, “Alright then, can anyone tell me the gravitational force of a Black Hole?” The class went into an uproar, they scurried to their bags and inside their desks to find notes. Odachimaru took a deep breath and slowly raised his hand, “Odachimaru, do you have the answer?” The teacher asked, the class went silent and turned to him. Odachimaru’s face turned red and he shyly shook his head. “Come show us,” she said holding up a piece of chalk to him. Odachimaru swallowed heavily as he slowly got up and walked to the class. He then cleared his throat and wiped his nose with his thumb,

“A-Anyways…” he said softly, “Th-The gravitational force at the event-horizon of a black-hole is equal to the Planck force. The Planck force is 1.2 Newtons x 10^44. This force remains constant for all black-holes, regardless of their size or their mass…” He cleared his throat, “B-Black Holes can bend time over space..and my dad says that flying into the center of one could cause time travel…they’re also capable of bending light which is why there is always light rings b-bend around them…” 

“Time travel huh?” The teacher asked with a smile,

“Y-Yeah…” Odachimaru said putting the chalk down and turning to her, “Though...if you fail you’ll be crushed and sent out the other side and be a thin strand...almost like spaghetti…”

“I see,” the teacher said, “I’m quite impressed.”

Odachimaru looked to the class, he blushed and looked down as he saw a young girl looking at him, “C-Can I sit down…?”

“Of course!” 

Odachimaru opened his eyes as he looked down at his palms. He sighed and looked ahead of him at the frozen planet before looking back to his hands. If Samurai could control gravity it was probably similar to telekinesis, a simple thought and imagination and you could do whatever your mind was capable of. He took a deep breath before he had his palms face each other and he curled his fingers and he began to focus on the space between his hands. 

Wind slowly began to pick up and the space between his hands became extremely heavy. Snow blew around him in a massive circle before coming in between his hands. His feet suddenly sank into the ice beneath him and the planet started to crack and shake. The space beneath his hands began to sink and warp before suddenly a small black void formed in between his hands causing Odachimaru to smirk, “Just as I thought.” He then looked forward and threw the black hole, it soared through the air before it made contact with a hill and swallowed it before it vanished. 

**Zaia**

The guide took the couple through the large house. “This is a rather beautiful home!” She said, “It was recently rebuilt and remodeled, it has a master bedroom upstairs and two smaller bedrooms down the hall.” 

The man rubbed his chin as he looked around, “I see, what's the downstairs like?”

“The downstairs?” The guide asked,

“I’m married to a bit of a man child,” the woman said with a laugh, “He’d like to have a man cave of some sort.”

“I see!” The guide said with a smile, “Then follow me!” The guide then took the couple to the basement, “For now it’s just big and spacious, I’m sure you could lay carpet down and add some extra rooms.”

“Well hun, what do you think?” The wife asked looking to her husband, 

“This place is massive! I could put so much of my stuff down here!” 

“I see, so is it settled then?”

“I think so!” The husband said, he then looked to his wife, “Don’t you think so?!”

“Well we haven’t seen the-“ suddenly a light flashed. The woman looked to the center of the room, “Is there...someone down here?” The guide looked around.

“There shouldn’t be.”

The lights flashed again in the center of the room. They flashed continuously showing the outline of a person followed by fog before the room went dark. The light to the basement came on again revealing a personage that looked to be wearing an all black skin suit. “What the hell…?” The husband said softly. The person looked around at the three people in the room. The head of the person started to peel back one string at a time before it revealed a man. His skin was all white with black cracks and markings on it, his hair, lips, and teeth were all the color of deep space. He then gave a sickening grin, he then turned and looked to a wall and walked over to it. 

“Can we help you…?” The guide asked, the man sharply turned his head to the woman and was instantly in front of her. She jumped and her eyes widened, he looked into her eyes before he grabbed her face. He turned her head to one side and then the other admiring her features. Her hair was silver and her eyes violet, she would’ve been from the middle class of Zaia. The high class had gold hair and the low class had bronze. 

“Hey pal,” the husband said grabbing the man’s arm, the man’s arm quickly moved to his neck and effortlessly snapped it. The wife screamed in horror. The man opened his palm and the black in the palm of his hand made a large needle and it quickly shot across the room and stabbed her in the forehead going directly to her brain. The guide woman stood there in fear, being unable to leave the man’s grasp. 

“You’ve all lost something,” he said as he moved his free hand and tapped his eyebrow, “Up here. Zaians used to be so...so,” he cleared his throat, “Intelligent.” He looked over to the dead man and woman, “It’s a shame…really, it is.” He looked back to the woman, he let go of her face and pat her cheek. “You’re very beautiful, truly you are, but...you’re also extremely vile. Just hideously revolting. I have seen true beauty, held it once in my hands. I never once wanted to let it go. I wanted to hold it for eternity, but then I was torn from this world, this universe, this dimension, this reality.” The man looked down, the woman slowly began to move away before the man’s head snapped up and he suddenly had her pinned against a wall with him in front of her.

Her breathing became shaky and her blood ran cold, “I see,” he said, “You’re afraid of me right? Your body is giving me signals that you’re scared, your bulging eyes and shaky breath,” he placed his hand on her elbow and slowly trailed it up her arm, “Your blood, cold.” He gave a soft shaky chuckle, “I’m almost jealous of you. I used to be scared, but now I don’t get scared anymore. Nothing surprises me.” He then sighed, “Tell me, what happened to the family that used to live here?”

“I...I don’t know…”

“I see,” he said, “I guess having fun never was easy.” His arm quickly moved and he snapped the woman’s neck. He rolled his neck and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and began feeling his way through the universe, “Come now little ones, where are you?” He opened his eyes and smiled, his left eye had a golden glow and his right eye was red. “There you are.”

**Dark Killer Arc Start**

  
  


Odachimaru sat in a pair of trunks and a pair of sunglasses on a pool chair on the beach underneath an umbrella. After the cold of Blizzard Planet the crew needed something warmer. Mari smiled and ran over to Odachimaru, “Odachimaru! Want to come play in the ocean with me?!”

“I’m fine, thanks though.”

“Okay!” She smiled and ran to the ocean and jumped in. Odachimaru leaned back and put his arms behind his head, 

“Hey,” Yuko’s voice came. Odachimaru turned to see Yuko in a purple and yellow polka dot bikini with a beach towel, she was blushing and rubbing her arm, “Um..mind if I join you?”

“Sure.” She smiled and laid her towel on the sand and sat next to him, “Why are you shy?” He asked looking back to the sky, she swallowed heavily.

“W-Well, I wouldn’t say that I’m shy-“

“You’re blushing.” He said, “Which means one of two things, you’re shy or you really need to tell me something.”

“I…” she paused, “I guess I’m just...a little shy of my body is all.”

“I see,” he said. She then handed him a bottle of sunblock, 

“W-Would you mind helping me with this?” He looked to her and raised an eyebrow, 

“Can’t you do it yourself?”

“There’s only app much I can do myself, I can’t get my back.”

“Do what you can first,” he said turning away from her.

“Fine…” she said with a sigh, she then started to rub the sun block on her arms. “So um...tell me,”

“Yeah?”

“Oden tells me everyone in the army had powers right? What are his powers?”

“I don’t know,” Odachimaru said, “I just know he’s extremely strong, he never bothered telling me.”

“What about O-Teio?”

“O-Teio has two powers,” 

“Two? Why?”

“Well, first off, he’s not from this dimension. Though the one he’s from is similar.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s called the Mirror Dimension, it mirrors our own and many others.”

“Oh, that’s neat. What powers does he get from that?”

“He can access the dimension and travel and live in it. He can create mirrors, barriers, and other sorts of things. He can travel in any form of reflective surface.”

“I see, and what powers did he get from the army?”

“Light.”

“Light?”

“Yeah, he can create beams of light and use them as weapons. He can also travel as a beam of light whenever he pleases.”

“I see,” she said. She then started to put some of the lotion on her legs. Oden then walked over and placed a chair beside Yuko,

“I see you’re putting on sun lotion Tits, if you want I can help you.” He said with a smirk,

“I’d rather die.” Yuko said, turning away from him. Oden growled and faced forward. Odachimaru smirked and gave a soft snicker,

“Shut your face Odachi!” Oden yelled,

“I just find it hilarious that you can never seem to get a woman.” Odachimaru responded rather smugly, “Yuko’s got a mind of her own and you’ll have to respect that.”

“That’s what bugs me about women these days, they just want to be independent like they own the place.” Oden said leaning back a bit, 

“I’m sure you’ll eventually find a woman who is dumb enough to follow you around.” Odachimaru smiled, “Until then, do yourself a favor and stay away from mine.” Yuko’s face turned bright red with blush. 

“Odachi-San!!!!” A woman’s voice came from the distance. Odachimaru turned his head to the left and he swallowed heavily and grit his teeth. Yuko looked pat Odachimaru and her jaw dropped as a drop dead gorgeous woman in a swimming suit came running up to him. Though...her beauty isn’t what Yuko was focused on.

“GREAT MOTHER OF CHRIST SHE HAS THE BIGGEST BOOBS I’VE EVER SEEN!!!!!” The woman smiled as she slowed down and walked to Odachimaru’s side. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile, “Been a while.” 

“Wh-Who is this?!?!!!” Yuko said trying to cover her small nosebleed. The woman smiled and looked to Yuko.

“Well, lets just say I once spent a few months with my legs wrapped around his neck.” 

Yuko’s face went pale as she receded into her mind,  _ “Oh god...she’s an ex-girlfriend...I’m way out of Odachimaru’s league…” _

“Why do you always say that?” Odachimaru asked, “Just tell her you’re my sister and call it good.” Yuko’s eyes widened,

“Y-You’re Masa?!?!!!!” 

Masa smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I see he’s told you about me.” Odachimaru groaned and leaned forward removing his sunglasses and turned to her,

“What do you want?” He asked her, “There’s no way in hell you happened to be here on this planet at the same time as me.”

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, “I guess you’re right. Truthfully I came to see you because I missed you, word on the street is you became a Samurai.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re not on death row anymore.” She said, “I went to visit but was told you left, one can’t simply walk free of death row without making some form of deal.”

“And you got all that by visiting a prison?” He asked standing up and facing her, “I get out of prison and suddenly I got Samurai powers now?” 

“It’s a lot more than that, I asked for your visitor list and saw someone on there who wasn’t me. You know Yasha right?”

“I do,” he said, “What do you want Masa?”

“Can’t I come visit my brother?” She said with a frown, 

“Maybe your brother doesn’t want to be visited.” 

“Then make me leave.” She said firmly. Odachimaru’s eye twitched, 

“Fine, do what you want.” 

She then smiled, “See, was that so hard?”

“It’s a lot harder than you think.” He said turning away from her, she looked past him at Yuko.

“Oh, she’s cute. Did you remarry?”

“I’ve been out of prison for a few days, what makes you think I remarried?”

“Hi!” Masa said moving around Odachimaru to Yuko, she held out her hand, “Nice to officially meet you!”

“Y-Yeah, you too.” Yuko said shaking her hand, 

“So what’s your story?”

“She’s not your type Masa,” Odachimaru said, 

“What do you mean by that?” Yuko asked looking to Odachimaru, 

“You really didn’t tell her?” Masa asked as she turned to Odachimaru,

“It’s your sexuality, it’s not my job who you do and don’t tell.”

“Her…” Yuko looked to Masa who only smiled at Yuko, “Wait! You’re-“

“Yeah,” Masa said, “I am.” 

“How long have you been-“

“Hmmmmm,” Masa scratched the back of her head and thought, “I was about twelve when I was a bit curious, thirteen was when I was questioning and I was fourteen when I finally came out,” she then sighed and groaned, “Hold am I again…?”

“We’re the same age,” Odachimaru said,

“Oh yeah! Right! So Ninety-Seven!”

“N-NINETY-SEVEN?!?!!!!” Yuko scareamed, she looked back and forth at Odachimaru and Masa, “N-NEITHER OF YOU LOOK A DAY OVER THIRTY!!!!!”

“Samurai can slow down their aging process,” Masa said with a smile,

“WHAT ABOUT YOU??!?!??!!!!” Yuko said looking to Odachimaru,

“With my old powers I could make myself look as young or as old as possible. Plus the Nebula Gas and Liquid extended my life-“

“Don’t forget about being Zaian,” Masa added, “Mom was three-hundred when she had us. And that’s still quite young.”

“We’re not talking about mom now, are we?”

_ “Th-Three-Hundred….Ninety-Seven...I feel happy for them but he’s going to outlive me and our grandchildren….”  _ Yuko thought to herself as she saw her possible future with Odachimaru crumble. Masa then thumped her forehead,

“Oh yeah! That’s why I came here!” Mass said turning to Odachimaru, “We have trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Odachimaru asked, folding his arms. Masa took a deep breath, 

“Dad came out of the Negaverse.” 

Odachimaru locked eyes with Masa, “Shut up.”

“It’s the truth,” she said, “I don’t know, but somehow he did.” From the tone of her voice he could tell Masa was serious, 

“You came for my help?”

“No,” she said truthfully, “I came here to tell you to stay out of it.” Odachimaru grit his teeth and glared with the brand on his face starting to glow as he grabbed her by the arms.

“Are you messing with me?!” He yelled at her, “Did you forget everything he did to me?!!! To us?!?!!!”

“I didn’t forget…” she said, “I could never forget something so horrific-“

“Then what’s the deal Masa?!” He said, shaking her, “Huh?!”

“Y-You’re hurting me-“

“WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY OUT OF-“

“Odachi-San!” Yuko said as she quickly got up and placed her hand on his bicep, Odachimaru froze suddenly, he then turned to Yuko. 

“What are you-“ he then looked to Masa and saw she was in pain, he then looked at her arms and saw that bruises were forming where his hands were. His eyes widened and he quickly let go, “Masa...I...I didn’t mean to-“

“You’re fine,” she said stepping closer to him, she then went to wrap her arms around him and he backed out of her reach. She frowned, “It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have aggravated you.” Odachimaru looked to Masa and then to Yuko before he cleared his throat and walked off. “Damn it…” Masa said as her eyes began to sadden, “I just wanted my brother back and now look at me...I keep driving him away…” Yuko walked over to Masa and took her hand.

“It’s not your fault,” Yuko said, “I’m sure you were just looking out for him, if I had siblings I’d do the same.”

“Thanks,” Masa said, “Are you his Princess?”

“Yeah,” Yuko said a bit shyly, “I’m new to it.”

“Are you sure?” Masa asked, “When you touched him...I don’t think I’ve ever seen him calm down so fast.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Masa sighed, “Do to the experiments and other things our father did to us, Odachi gained numerous things. PTSD, Night Terrors, a short temper and massive rage.”

“That’s awful…”

“He used to be a rather shy and antisocial kid.”

“Wait...really?” 

Masa nodded, “Yeah, he was born rather small...he had problems growing physically and was super thing most of the time. Though honestly he was the sweetest kid around, even after our dad tortured him.” She then shot a glare to Oden, “Then THIS one happened to him.” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Oden said, 

“I see,” Yuko said, “Let me talk to him real quick.” 

“Are you sure?” Mass asked, 

“Yeah,” Yuko said, “If you don’t mind. If he rejects me then I’ll send you his way.” 

“Alright,”

Yuko smiled and then walked off to Kappy. “YUKO-CHAN!!!” Kappy said rather happily,

“Hi Kappy!” Yuko said with a smile, “Is Odachimaru inside?”

“YEAH!!! HE’S IN HIS ROOM!!!”

“Alright! Thank you!” Yuko smiled and walked inside. She walked through the living room and then to Odachimaru’s room. She paused at the door slightly open, she sighed and knocked as she gently pushed the door open. She looked around the room, on the right side was the bed and the dressers on the left and that seemed to be everything. Odachimaru laid on the bed in a pair of jeans with his eyes shut. “Hey…”

She sighed and stepped into the room. She swallowed heavily, “Wow, your sisters boobs really bounce huh?” She said with a soft snicker, she then stopped, “Sorry...not funny.” Yuko rubbed her arm, “Listen, I don’t understand anything you’ve been through…but Masa really cares about you. I mean-“

“The things he did to us...and the things he made us do to each other...it’s why Masa hates men and I hate adults…” He said softly, “I don’t see why she doesn’t want me to go after him and actually kill the bastard…”

“Maybe he’s just too strong for you right now,” she said sitting on his bedside, “I mean, you can’t just rush in head first into a fight with someone who is stronger than you. You’ll get your ass kicked and ultimately you will have accomplished nothing. You’ll be left defeated.”

“What do you suggest I do…?”

“Well, maybe train yourself.” Yuko said, “Masa wants to have you back in her life, and if she’s anywhere close to as strong as you then you should train with her. Spend time with her and deepen your relationship.” She smiled and placed her hand on his, “I’m sure you need her as much as she needs you.” She sighed and got up and went to the door and shut it. She then turned and walked back over to him, she took a deep breath and then slapped him across the face.

“Listen to me Odachimaru! I’ve seen you stop an axe that can cut a moon in half, fight someone who can control electricity, and you carry one of the heaviest things I’ve ever heard off on your body as a jacket! What the hell happened?! There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you just mope around like this because you can’t go out and fight!” He opened his eyes and glanced at her, “You took me, an average prostitute, and made her feel like a Princess even though she doesn’t feel like one! You saved Mari from someone who was going to kill her and maybe do worse! You’re a good person and I’m not going to let you do this to yourself!” 

He then started to sit up, she quickly closed her eyes expecting him to lash out. Though she was a bit surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He didn’t seem to be looking at anything in particular, she then looked down and rested her head on his chest. She then blushed, “Listen...Odachimaru...there’s something I want to tell you…” she then paused, “I know we don’t know each other that well...but I think…” she then sighed, “Nevermind, it’s not important. At least not now.” 

“I don’t understand,” he said, “Why now?”

“Well…” she blushed, “I mean-“

“And how? The Negaverse is too dangerous, it’s like Anti-Matter only leagues worse.” 

Yuko paused, “Anti-Matter?” She asked, “Like...existence erasure?”

“Sort of,” Odachimaru said, “Anti-Matter can’t survive in the same place as Positive Matter. It’s like with the Negaverse, it’s made of Negative Energy, and can’t be in the same place as anything Positive. It’s something a bit unexplainable as it can erase Anti-Matter.” 

“Okay…” Yuko sighed, “Anyways...I-“

“Thanks,” he said letting go of her and getting off the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a black tank top and put it on, 

“Of course…” Yuko sighed and pulled her knees into her chest. Odachimaru then put his jacket on and walked over to the door. He then stopped as he placed his hand on the knob, “What’s wrong?” She asked getting up and walking over to him,

“What did you want to tell me?” He asked turning around, she then smiled and shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter,” she walked up to him and grabbed his jacket, she got on her toes and then kissed his cheek before she looked him in the eyes and smiled, “Just...stay safe, okay?” 

“Yeah,” he said softly, he then cleared his throat. “Anyways, I should go talk to Masa.”

“Yes of course,” she said stepping away from him. He then turned and walked out the door. Yuko smiled before she then placed her hands on her hips. She then took a last look around the room before she then headed outside.


	7. Chapter 6

Odachimaru walked out onto the beach. He was a bit confused as to how Yuko got outside before him, but he honestly didn’t care. He walked over to her and the rest of the group, “Where’s Masa?” He asked, Yuko smiles and pointed to the ocean.

“She’s out there!” Odachimaru turned to the ocean, his eyes suddenly widened, “You never told me your sister could surf!”

“Y-Yeah…” he said as he watched Masa ride the wave, “She was always super good at it and wanted to do it for a living.” He said, he was in utter shock. Truthfully once he was sent to prison he honestly thought Masa had given up on her dreams. The wave eventually rolled to the shore and Masa came a bit closer to them, she smiled and sat up on the board.

“Woah!!! You’re really cool!!!” Mari called to her, Masa smiled and gave a wink and held up her thumb.

“Thanks!” Masa responded, she came back to the shore and dug the board into the sand. She then walked up to Odachimaru and folded his arms.

“I didn’t think you kept on surfing.”

“Yeah,” she said, “I was sort of in the process of self destruction...I needed an escape and luckily Shih thought I should do something I loved.” 

“Who’s Shih?”

“My Princess,” she said with a smile, she then blushed and her eyes looked away, “Me and her are also…” 

“I don’t mind,” he said to her, she then looked into his eyes, “You know I don’t care about who you’re with, just as long as they don’t hurt you.” She then smiled, 

“Thanks!” 

“Um…” he looked to Yuko, Yuko smiled and gave a gentle nod, he then looked back to Masa, “Let’s go for a walk.” He said turning and walking down the beach, she then watched him walk off before she reached back and grabbed her towel. She started to wipe her face and hair before she hung the towel from her neck and caught up with him. 

“How’ve you been?”

“In prison, food was awful, water was sometimes dirty, I had to sleep standing up sometimes.” He said, “Made friends with a family of bugs...or maybe rats...it was nearly thirty years ago so I don’t remember what they were.”

“I see,” she said with a soft laugh, “At least you had some interaction aside from me.”

“Yeah,” he said, “Masa, listen, I’m sorry.” He sighed, “That day…” his mind flashed back to when he was in prison. She showed him affection and all he did was throw it in her face, along with insults, saying he wished she would rather died during the experiments among other things. “I was just-“

“I get it…” she said softly, “You were scared, you could’ve been killed any day. You were going through things, being in something like that can be traumatic.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Masa, honestly I didn’t.” 

“I know,” she said, “Let’s just leave it behind us.” She took the hair and on her wrist and tied her hair back, “I feel a bit insulted…”

“How?”

“You get out of prison and the first thing you do is fight someone.” 

“I didn’t think you wanted to see me,”

“You’re my brother, I always want to see you.” Her voice then sounded like she was getting upset, “You’re the only one who gets me you know…” Odachimaru stopped and looked at her, Masa wiped tears from her face, 

“Masa,” he placed his hands on her shoulders, “I missed you too.” 

“Odachi…!” she sobbed and then buried her face in his chest. He looked to her and hesitated before he then sighed and wrapped his arms around her in return. He had no clue what to do next other than just be here for her, he hadn’t done feelings in years. He then paused when she queened him a bit,

“That’s enough,” he said letting go of her, she gave soft and muffled laugh.

“Noooo! Let me finish!” 

“You’re getting my clothes wet…”

“I haven’t held you since we were kids!”

“Masa, please.”

She sighed and wiped her face, “Fine.” She smiled, “I’ve really missed you.”

“I can tell.” 

**Zaia**

He sat there in the lab, having rebuilt everything from square one the scientist had begun his next experiment. “You dare expose our children to this!” A woman’s voice in the back of his mind, “What the hell is wrong with you?! What happened to you Malcom?! Why can’t you be the man I once loved?!” He began to turn on the computers and other devices, “I loved you!”

“Don’t say that!” His voice responded, “You still do! I know you do!”

“For being smart you really know nothing about what a woman feels!!!” 

The shut his eyes pushing the voices to the deepest part of his mind. He rolled his neck and sighed, “I’m sorry my love, you have lost sight of what is important.” He looked back to the computers, “What’s important is the future of mankind as well as Zaia. Before creation comes destruction,” he then went to press a button, “And upon this rock, I shall build my church.”

“Freeze!” A voice came from behind him, he then slowly turned to see a man with a light and blaster, “Holy shit…you look like-“

“Death?” He said, “I can tell you my friend, after nearly six million years in the Negaverse I’ve never felt more alive.” 

“The what…?” 

“Long story, not enough time.” He then began to approach him, “Tell me, do you know who I am?” 

The man began to shake a bit from fear, “I-I know you’re here illegally!” 

“Illegally?” He chuckled and rubbed his forehead, “You really don’t know me, I am a citizen of Zaia and have been for...well since I was pushed into the portal by the little quim.” 

“Wh-What are you-“

“I’m Doctor Malcom Gray, I’m part of the head of the Science Council of Zaia.”

The man’s eyes widened, “N-No...that’s not possible!”

“My friend it-“

“He’s just a stupid legend.”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t know?” He asked, “It’s become a legend, a folk tale, an urban legend. A scary story parents tell their kids in order to get them to behave. The person you’re describing is fictional.”

He chuckled, “So that’s how they repay me?” He then sighed, “I see,” he rubbed his hands together and then he held out his left hand causing rather long claws to extent from his body and touch the tip of the man’s nose, the man’s eyes widened, “You have exactly eightseconds to tell me why I’ve been erased from Zaia’s history.”

“I-I-“

“Eight, seven, six,”

“I don’t know man!! Chill!”

“Five, four, three,”

“Wait! Can’t you just ask the council yourself?! They oversee everything!” 

“Hmmm,” he said, “Perhaps that could work.” He claws then extended and killed the man. “I guess Zaian’s aren’t as stupid as I thought.” He then teleported from the basement to the base of a rather tall building. He looked up, he had remembered it fondly. Though he didn’t remember all the glass. He lunged straight up nearly a thousand floors before he dashed forward into a large room. There was a group of people inside that all turned to him. He stood up and looked around, “Gentlemen,” he said, “You didn’t change this room at all.” He looked around then paused, “Though, that fish tank is new.” Claws extended from his hand and grabbed one of the Koi fish and then brought it back to him. It looked the fish head on, “These things have always been ugly.” He tossed the fish across the room in the other direction causing it to burst on contact with the wall. 

One man in particular squinted at him, “Good lord…” he stepped a bit closer to him, “You look familiar…”

“Do I?” He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, “I’ve been getting that a lot lately. Yet, no one seems to recognize me. I tell them my name is Malcom Gray and suddenly-“ the room gasped, “Yeah, that.” The man in front of him blinked a bit baffled.

“Dr. Gray?” He paused, “You don’t...no,” he chuckled, “That’s just a story I’ve been telling my-“ 

“Shut up!” He said tightly grasping his face, “You hesitated, you paused. You remember me. Don’t you?”

“You...you look different,”

“Back then I was six foot five and a hundred and eighty pounds, now I’m over eight feet and pushing a thousand.” He then looked into the man’s eyes, “Now why is it that no one remembers me?”

“Are you kidding…?! Those children you had, you did nothing but abuse them!” 

He growled and spun and threw the man out the window, “Now then,” he said turning back to the rest of them, “Who can tell me something I don’t know?”

**Masa’s Ship**

Odachimaru looked around the ship, for being owned by his sister it was surprisingly clean. Masa came to the living room now in regular clothes, “What do you think?” She asked, 

“I’m surprised you kept it clean.”

“I don’t really pay much attention to it,” she said putting her hands behind her head, “Shih does most of the cleaning.”

“I see,” he said, “Also, did you get a cat?”

“A cat?”

“Yeah, I keep hearing bells every so often.”

“Oh, that’s Shih.”

“She wears bells?”

“Yeah,” Masa said with a soft chuckle, “If she didn’t she’d sneak up on you and scare the life out of you.”

“I take it you’re speaking from experience?”

“Yeah..” Masa said scratching the side of her head, “First time she snuck up on me I got scared and ended up punching her in the face, since then I decided to put bells on her.”

“I see,” he said, “Where is she?”

“Well, if you’re hearing bells she’s somewhere around here.”

“Makes sense,” he then looked to her, “How did you know dad was back?” 

“My ship detected something abnormal from Zaia,” she said walking over to a large screen, it pulled up a diagram and a map of Zaia, “See this?” She asked, pointing to it, Odachimaru nodded and walked over to the screen.

“Yeah,” he said, 

“This is what life signs of normal people on Zaia look like,” she then pulled up an image from the other day, “And this was yesterday.” She said,

“There’s an anomaly.” He said, “Nothing in the Universe is like this.”

“The only other readings in the Universe that are like this is-“

“Me.”

“Yeah,” she said, “So I figured, either you had gone to Zaia, or something had come out of the Negaverse.”

“That shouldn’t be possible. The Negaverse is too dangerous for anyone to survive,” he scoffed, “I mean it’s a miracle that I’m alive.”

“You were exposed to it little by little and probably built up an immunity.”

“Where when I shoved dad inside he was exposed to it all at once,” he then paused, “Unless he gained some form of immunity through the experiments.” 

“Perhaps, though he was normally safe around his own stuff. The only things I’ve seen him expose himself too are medications.”

“This really makes no sense,” he said, “Negativity is something worse than Anti-Matter, in fact it can destroy it. Which means I have no idea how to stop him.” He paused when suddenly he heard the chime of bells,

“Here!” A voice came, he turned and saw who he could only assume was Shih. She was rather short, only coming up a little past Masa’s elbow, she had slit eyes and round dotted eyebrows and mostly wore blue colors. Her sleeves were rather long and hid her hands but on the ends of her were lots of gold bells. She smiled at him and was holding a tray with a cup of hot tea on it.

“Th-Thanks…” he took the tea from her, “You’re Shih?” 

“Mhmm!” She said with a slight bow, “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.”

She turned to Masa, “Do you want tea too?” Masa smiled and pat Shih’s head,

“No, I’m fine, go back to what you were doing.”

“Okay!” She then turned and walked off. Odachimaru sighed and took a sip of the tea,

“What?” Masa asked, 

“Nothing,”

“No, what is it?”

“How old is she?”

“She’s a lot older than she looks. How old do you think she is?”

“She looks thirteen.” 

“She’s really not,” Masa said with a smile, “Believe it or not she’s over a thousand years old.”

“I see,” he said before he took another sip of tea, “I also don’t mean to be that guy, but...can she actually see where she’s going?” Masa snorted and covered her mouth as she started to laugh, Odachimaru only glared and went back to sipping the tea, 

“She can actually see just fine, she can sometimes see things I can’t.”

“So it’s like sonar?”

“I don’t know,” Masa said, “All I know is that when I first met her she could easily tell me exactly how many fingers I held up no matter how much I did it.”

“What about her hands?”

“She has hands,” she said, “I’ve seen them before when she gets dressed, she just prefers really long sleeves for some reason.”

“Strange,”

“It’s a bit strange, what’s also strange is that she came with kids so-“

“She’s a mother?”

“Yeah, she has two sons. I think they went off to the city to get supplies for cooking.” 

“Do they look like her?”

“Not at all, they don’t even look like they’re from the same gene pool as her. Though the older one has told me he looks a lot like their father and the younger one looks more like Shih’s grandfather.” 

“Anything else I should know about them?”

“The older one is more easy going and up beat while the younger one is a bit more stoic and always looks tired though the two mean well. They both have rather interesting and different styles of fighting that complement each other.” She said, “They’re also closer to my height, and not hers.” 

“Odd,” Odachimaru said drinking more of his tea, 

“So, tell me about your princess.”

“Yuko?”

“Yeah! Tell me everything!”

“There’s really not much to tell,” he said, “She used to be a prostitute until she found out she was a princess, and since then she’s been traveling with us.”

“I see. You know, she’s not really your type but then again I can’t really judge.”

“It’s not like that.” 

“What do you mean it’s not?” Masa said, “Can you not see her feelings for you?”

“We’ve known each other for a few days, she doesn’t have feelings for me.”

“How would you know?”

“Because that’s not how love works. She’s probably never experienced it or anything like it outside of paid sex.”

“Then maybe you need to have sex with her.”

“I’m not going too,” he said as he placed the cup down, “I’m not interested in anything more than friends with her.”

“Whatever you say tough guy.” He sighed and turned to the screen, “It’s been almost fifty years since she died Odachi…maybe what you need is to start fresh.”

“If I did that I’d be lying to myself.”

“At least give her a chance,” Masa said, she then reached into a pouch tied to her waist and handed it to him, “Maybe it’ll be time to use this again.” He looked to the pouch and took it from her, he opened it and slid what was inside into his other hand. He swallowed heavily, it was the ring he had proposed to his wife with. “It’s not too late for you to start over.”

“Where’d you get this…?” He asked, “How...did you get this?”

“It wasn’t easy, but I was on the planet where the ship went down and at the fisherman’s market some guy was selling what he claimed to be treasure and this was on top. I sold nearly everything I had for it just so I could bring it back to you.” She looked at him and saw he had hidden his face a bit with his bangs, she then closed her hand around the ring.

“Fifty years and it still hurts…” He said his voice a bit shaky, 

“It always does,” she said, “I know she would’ve wanted you to have it back.” 

“Thanks…” he said softly, “I thought I had lost her forever.” Soon the sound of the door opening was heard.

“We’re back!!! And we brought guests!!!” A man rushed into the room, Odachimaru looked over at him and his eyes widened, “Oh! Masa-Chan! Who’s this?!”

“He has three eyes…” Odachimaru said to himself, Masa turned and smiled at him, 

“Mi, this is my brother Odachimaru.”

“Oh!” He put the groceries on the counter and walked over to Odachimaru, “Nice to meet you Odachi-San!” He then shook Odachimaru’s hand,

_ “Wh-Why does he have three eyeballs?!?!!!!”  _ Odachimaru thought as he stood there and shook his hand. 

“Mi-San,” a voice came, Mi turned around to see another man. His eyes were rather droopy and he seemed to be pouting, he also had lots of groceries and behind him was Odachimaru’s crew. 

“Ooooh! Yu-San! Come meet Odachi-San! But put the groceries down first!!!” 

“Fine,” he put the groceries down and came to Odachimaru and shook his hand. Odachimaru winced, this one had a rather firm handshake. 

“Wooooah!!! This place is super cool!!!” Mari said looking around, 

“It has a much more modern feel to it than Kappy,” Yuko said, 

“There’s nothing wrong with having an outdated feel, I think call it retro.” Mari responded. O-Teio smiled and walked over to Masa,

“Masa, long time no see.” He said kissing her cheek, him kissing her cheek of course resulted in steam blowing out Mari’s ears and her nearly lunging across the room to kill Masa. Masa smiled at O-Teio,

“It really has been a long time, I see you still look as young as ever.” 

Yuko then came over to Odachimaru and smiled, “Hey! How’d it go?” She asked him,

“It went fine,” he said,

“That’s nice,” she said, she then looked to his hand, “What's that in your hand?”

“Oh, it’s um…” he slid the ring in his pocket quickly, “I just, found a seashell.”

“Really? Can I see?”

“Maybe later,” he said before he paused, “Hey, you’re not wearing your makeup.”

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, “Recently I’ve been feeling pretty without it.” 

“I see,” he then looked to her chin, “Oh…”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said, “I thought your beauty mark was makeup as well.”

“No, it’s not.” She said, she then paused and quickly covered it, “Does it look bad?! I can get foundation to cover it!”

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t realize it earlier.”

“Oh, alright.” She said with a smile, “Anyways..um…” she blushed and started to play with her hair, “Do you maybe want to talk later..?”

“I-“ he then looked above her head to see everything looking at him, a bead of sweat dropped down his head face and his eye twitched. He then sighed, “Sure.” 

“That’s great!” She said with a smile, she then turned to Masa, “Oh, Masa?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Where’s the restroom?”

“Oh, I can show you where it is.”

“Thanks!” The two then turned and then Masa looked over her shoulder and shot a look in Odachimaru’s direction which he didn’t catch on too. He just shook his head and sighed. Mi then nodded and rushed to the kitchen which wasn’t too far from the living where everyone was gathered.

“Alright! Now let’s eat!” He then looked to Yu, “Yu-San! I need you to tenderize the meat!” Yu then nodded and came to the kitchen. Mari jumped up on the counter to watch the two of them cook. Mi took the meat out of the packaging and placed it on a cutting board. Yu stood there in front of the board staring the meat down, he was going to tenderize it even if it killed him. “Oh! Real quick!” Mi then handed Yu an apron, “You don’t want to get meat juices on your clothes!”

“Thanks,” he took the apron and put it on before he tied it around his waist, “Fudō wa watashi ni chikara o kashite kuremasu yō ni!!!” He then raises his arms slowly, “RAAAAAAA!!!!” He then screamed and began to jab at the meat with his finger tips at rather inhuman speeds. After a few seconds of jabbing and screaming Mi then said,

“Alright! That’s about good!” 

Yu instantly stopped and looked over at Mi, “Are you sure?”

“Yep! It’s nice and tender now!” 

“Wow!!!” Mari said in amazement, “You’ll have to show me how to do that some time!!!” Yu looked to Mari and nodded. “Yay!!!”

“What’s next?” Yu asked,

“Hmmm, well the noodles are in the fridge and ready to go on the stove…” he said as he checked off his mental list, “I think the vegetables need to be cut, and you might need to make the sauce.”

“Alright.” 

“Oh! Can I help you with the sauce?!” Mari asked, Yu nodded. Mari smiled and hopped down from the stool and she brought it to the kitchen. Yu gathered the ingredients near a pot and started to make the sauce with Mari, while Mi started to cut the vegetables. Odachimaru sat on the couch in the living room with Oden not too far away from him, O-Teio then sat next to Odachimaru only to have the couch swallow him up.

“Mmm, these are nice.” O-Teio said, “We’ll have to get one for Kappy.”

“What’s wrong with the couch we have now?” Oden asked,

“It’s rather stiff, along with most of our beds. Kappy could really use a makeover.”

“I don’t care what you do,” Odachimaru said, “Just as long as we can get to wherever it is we need to go I really don’t care for comfort.”

“Sounds like we’re going shopping!” O-Teio said rather cheerfully. O-Teio was a bit of a shopaholic, some things he needs and others he buys just because they look neat.

“Odachi,” Oden said, “Can you do this?” Odachimaru then turned to Oden,

“What do you mean?”

“Your dad,” he said, “Chances are if he’s back he’ll be an enemy you won’t be able to defeat. At least not easily.” 

“I don’t have a choice,” he said facing forward, “He’s intelligent, I’ll give him that, but the man can’t throw a punch to save his life. I’m sure this’ll be a walk in the park.”

“Yes, but he’s from another dimension now.” O-Teio said, “One you said that’s more dangerous than Anti-Matter, how are you going to stop him?”

“I have an idea,” he said, “Before he left Blizzard Planet, I learned how to create a Black Hole using gravity.”

“So that’s what that was,” Oden said with a chuckle, “I thought the planet was having a quake.”

“No,” Odachimaru responded, “The Black Hole is small, but once it makes contact with its target it closes and then destroys itself. If I can seal him inside a Black Hole then it won’t be too hard.”

“I see.” 

Shih’s bells went off as she approached the group on the sofa. She smiled and held a tray to Oden, “Here!” She said, Oden blinked and took one of the cups of tea from the tray, she then walked over to O-Teio, “Here!” O-Teio smiled and got himself from out of the couch and he took the cup of tea. 

“Thank you very much!” He said to her, she smiled.

“Of course!” She then turned and walked off. 

“She’s adorable,” O-Teio said taking a sip of the tea, “And the tea is delicious.”

“I see you got one too,” Oden said to Odachimaru. Odachimaru looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t even see her hand it to me…” Odachimaru said, looking at the cup of tea in his hand. On a separate part of the ship Masa and Yuko were holding a conversation as they were coming back.

“So, Odachimaru tells me you used to be a prostitute?” Masa asked, Yuko smiled nervously and she scratched the side of her head.

“Y-Yeah…” she said, “I guess it wasn’t all bad...the pay was enough for a king to live on, I also did entertainment like attending festivals and making people happy.”

“So you were super rich?”

“Yeah,” she said, “For some reason I was super popular,”

“I can see that, you’re really beautiful.”

“Thanks…” she said with a smile, “I really don’t feel like all that.” 

“It’s true. Odachimaru doesn’t know it but he’s lucky to have you.”

“I’d like to think so…” she said, “He’s made it clear he’s not interested in me, which is fine. I don’t have a problem with being friends.”

“Yeah, but you’re clearly in love with him.” 

“Wait…” she blushed, “No, I’m not in love-“

“You are,” Masa said with a smile, “The only other person to look at my brother the way you do was his ex-wife.”

“I…” she paused, “No, it’s not love. I barely even know him. I just think he’s cute is all.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” 

“Although…” Yuko stopped, Masa turned and smiled at her, “If I was in love with him...what do you think the easiest way into his heart would be?” Masa sighed and put her hands on her hips, 

“Well, he admires strength. A strong woman is something that’s always been attracted too.”

“Strong…? In what way???”

“It could be any way, emotional, mental, spiritual,” she then smirked, “Especially physical.”

“Ph-Physical…?”

“Yeah, whenever he and his wife would do training she would always beat him, no matter how much he cheated.”

“Th-There’s no way I can beat him in a fight!!!”

  
  


“Then show him you can be strong in other ways.” She then rubbed her chin, “He’s also attracted to intelligence, though with the father who raised us not many are smarter than him. Just as long as you know common sense as well as a few other things you should be fine.” 

“Anything else…?”

“He likes someone who is a good listener, and someone who he can listen to.”

“That’s not too hard.” Yuko said with a smile,

“You also need to take your time with him, don’t be in a rush to jump into a relationship with him.” She sighed, “His wife died nearly fifty years ago and it still hurts him as if he lost her yesterday.” 

“From what he’s told me about her she was really special to him.”

Masa nodded, “It was the first time I’ve ever seen my brother naturally smile.” She then looked Yuko in the eyes, “So what I’m saying is take your time.”

“I understand,” she said,

“Why are you attracted to him?” Masa asked as they continued down the hall,

“I don’t know…” Yuko said, “I’m trying to figure it out...there’s something about him, I don’t know what it is...but I just need him. I’ve really never felt any form of attraction towards anyone before. I always liked the attention men gave me when they’d pay for entertainment or other things, but none of them made me want to change.” 

“I see,” she responded, “He also tells me that you’re new to the Princess thing.”

“I am,” she said, “He mentioned a locker ball, but I have no idea what that is yet he says I activated one and we’re meant to be together.”

“You really don’t remember?”

“No, but I feel connected to him. I prayed for him once and I could just feel him...I don’t know if it leant him any strength or not. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Masa said as they approached the living room, “If you need help I can help, same with Shih.”

“Thanks!” 

Masa then turned to the kitchen. Mari was back at the counter and part of the counter had flipped to a teppan stove. Mi smirked and then tied a sushi headband on. He then grabbed two spatulas and he looked at the food on the grill. “Shin'ainaru fudō wa watashi ga netsu o motarasu no o tasukemasu!!!” He said, “HIYA!!!!!!” He then placed the spatulas on the stove and began to move them and cook the food at high speeds, “AH-TATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATAATATATATATAAAA!!!” Mari looked on in amazement, she had never seen anyone cook so fast, he then placed a spatula beneath the large mountain of food, “SOUYA!!!!” He then flung it into the air, he then quickly glanced to Yu. Yu then nodded as he held his hands up with a plate between his fingers, he spread his fingers causing the plates to multiply.

“Kamui…” he said softly, “Plate Launcher!” He then threw the plates as shurikens, Mi quickly moved with a knife and slashed it through the air a few times. The plates landed on the counter and each plate soon at their respective servings of food on them. 

“It has been done…” Mi said softly as he slowly put the knife back into the wood block. Mari’s eyes dazzled and she applauded,

“THAT WAS AMAZING!!!” She then picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a plate of food. She licked her lips before she used the chopsticks to grab some food and put it in her mouth. Her eyes watered and started to swell, “It’s so delicious!!!” She said wanting to cry just from how good it was. Mi nodded as Mari started to eat some more.

“Mi and Yu really became all-star chefs overnight,” Masa said with a chuckle, “The best I could do is ramen…”

“That’s because you never actually tried cooking,” Odachimaru said as he picked up a plate and started to eat, “It’s not bad,” he said, “Though I feel like you’re missing something.”

“Missing something?” Mi asked, “What’s it missing?”

“The meat is fine, the noodles are also fine. The sauce isn’t bad but it really tastes like an average teriyaki sauce, if you wanted it to be something great I would experiment and try to make the sauce better.”

“You were always such a picky eater,” Masa said as she started to eat, “Don’t listen to him Mi, the food is great, he’s just being a brat.” Yuko then came up to Yu while the others were conversing with Mi.

“Excuse me,” Yuko said to him, Yu turned to her. He blushed rather lightly, she was extremely beautiful, “Um..can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” He said with a nod,

“Do you have a recipe for Onigiri?”

“I think so,” Yu said, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box. He opened the box and quickly flipped through the index cards of recipes before he came to Onigiri. He took it out and brought it back to her, “Here you go.”

“Thank you!” She said taking it from him, she tucked it into her sash and hugged him.

_ “Yosh!!”  _ Yu thought you himself the moment she hugged him,

“I’ll make sure to pay you back somehow!” She said pulling away from the hug. He then nodded in response, “You’re really kind! I’ll see you later!” She said going over to join the rest of the group for dinner. Dinner and the night went on and Odachimaru and Yuko were outside walking up and down the coast line. The moon reflected off the ocean and lit up the night. 

“That was a really good dinner,” Yuko said, “Mi and Yu are quite talented.”

“Yeah,” he said, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, I figured if we are going to spend time together why don’t we try and deepen our bond or something.”

“I see,” he said, “So it’s not a date?”

“No,” she said with a soft laugh, “I don’t think you’d be able to handle me, I’m pretty wild.”

“I can only assume so,” he said, he then stopped and held is hand out to stop her,

“Why did you?”

“Look,” he said pointing down, Yuko looked down and smiled,

“Awwwwe!” She said as she saw baby sea turtles crawl out of the sand and make their way to the ocean, “Look at them! They’re adorable!” She said kneeling down to get a better look at them. One of them stopped and looked at her before it crawled over to her, “Hi there little guy!” She held her hands out and it crawled into her hands and she held it up to her face, “Aren’t you the cutest little thing?!” Odachimaru knelt beside her,

“You like animals?”

“Yeah!” She said with a smile, “As a kid I had lots of pets, most of them were small and lived in cages, but then my dad got me a little kitten.” She put the baby sea turtle down and let it crawl back into the ocean. Odachimaru stood up and helped Yuko off of the sand, she dusted off her clothing, “Did you have any pets?”

“No,” he said, “But I always wanted a dog, I guess Grid is a good substitution.”

“Grid?”

“My holder, I gave it a name.”

“That’s nice,” she said as they stepped around the baby turtles and continued walking, “Is Kappy a pet?”

“In a way,” he said, “Kappy is the first and last of his kind. Although we live in him he’s also the ultimate battle ship. He’s equip with some heavy artillery and he can go from being on all fours to standing on two legs and being a physical fighter.”

“But he’s so cute, I doubt Kappy would hurt a fly.”

“It’s the cute ones you gotta look out for.”

Yuko gave a soft giggle, “I suppose so.” She then turned to him, “So that seashell you found, can I see it?”

“Seashell?” He said raising an eyebrow,

“The one you put in your pocket.”

“Oh right,” he said putting his hands behind his back, “Sure, just close your eyes first.” Yuko sighed and shut her eyes, Odachimaru turned and shifted through the sand with gravity until he could feel what he assumed was a seashell, the object floated to his hand and he looked at it, it was pink in color and seemed to be crystallized but it was a seashell none the less. “Okay,” he said, “Open them.” Yuko then opened her eyes and looked at the shell, 

“Oh wow,” she said with a smile, “That’s really pretty.” 

“You can have it if you want. I have no need for it.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, “Ever heard of finders keepers?” 

“I could throw it back into the ocean.”

“No, don’t do that.”

“Do you want it then?” 

“Well…” she paused and looked at the shell, it was a rather pretty shell, “Sure.” She took the shell from him, “Maybe I can put it on the necklace you gave me.” She looked at him, “Thanks.” He nodded and the two continued walking. “You know...I had a lot of fun when you told me about the aurora on Blizzard Planet, is there anything else you can share with me?”

“Well,” he looked around, he then saw a pile of rocks, “Here,” he knelt down and picked up one of the rocks, “Have you ever skipped stones?”

“I don’t think so,” she said,

“Watch this,” he turned and faced the ocean before he threw the rock causing it to skip across the water before it eventually sank.

“Wow, that’s cool.”

“Want to learn how to do it?”

“You’ll teach me?”

“If you want me too.” 

“Sure,” she said with a smile. He then bent down and picked up some rocks, he then gave one to her. 

“So, you want to try and throw it by curving your arm.” 

“So..like this?” She asked as she threw the rock, the rock flew but just sank into the water. 

“Not exactly,” he said, “It’s like throwing a baseball,” he put all the rocks but one and then he came up behind her. He put the rock in her hand, “So here, put your finger on it like this,” he said showing her and she did as he said, “Now, when you throw it, you want to bring your arm back,” he then gently brought her arm back, “And then follow through.” He said then moving her arm forward showing her how to throw it. 

She nodded, “Alright,” he then moved away from her and she threw it how he showed her and the rock skipped twice before sinking. “I did it!”

“Want to do it again?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Alright,” he handed her rock after rock until eventually the small pile was gone. After the pile was gone she then smiled and turned back to him. He looked back to her, “What?” 

“Nothing,” she said, “I just..I’m having a lot of fun.” 

“Good,” 

“Um...can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” 

“When we first met, you said you could show me my past…”

“Do you want to see it now?”

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, “There’s no point in running from it. I mean...what do I have to lose?”

“Alright,” he popped his key out and started playing a hologram. The video showed a woman in a hood, she had something in her arms but it was hard to tell what. She came up to a door and hesitated, 

“I know that place…” Yuko said, “That’s my dad’s house…” The woman in the video sighed before she knelt and laid the object in her arms on the porch. She then stood up, she flinched as a light came on and she ran. On the porch was what appeared to be a large white peanut, soon the door opened and a man walked out. He saw the peanut object and knelt down and inspected it before he picked it up and took it inside. 

The man then took the peanut and placed it on a table and he turned on a lamp and looked at it, he scratched it with nail and was a bit disgusted as he pulled his finger away to see the peanut was made of silk. He wiped his finger off before the peanut started to move followed by the crying of a baby coming from inside. The man raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, the peanut then started to crack and break. The man took a chunk that had broken and peeled it off followed by his eyes widening. “What do we have here?” Said to himself, he reached into the peanut and lifted out a newborn baby, “Hello small one,” he then turned and went to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth to dry off the baby, he then paused when he saw a Moth on the baby’s back, “Is this a tattoo…?” He asked himself, “Strange,” he then cradled the baby in his arms as the baby began to slowly stop crying. 

“You’re a very cute little girl,” he said, “Truthfully I’ve always wanted children, I guess you and me will have to be family, or at least until I can find who left you here and where you came from.” He then paused to think, “I think I’ll call you Yuko, does that sound good?” He smiled as the baby wrapped her hand around his finger, “Hello there Yuko. I guess I’ll be your dad.” 

The hologram ended and played another memory a few months later. Baby Yuko was crawling around the house while her father laid asleep on the couch, she came to an open room and saw something sitting in the corner. Curious the baby crawled over to it and gave a soft smile, what the baby didn’t know was that it was a locker ball for a Princess. The baby’s eyes went from deep brown to a vibrant blue color as she touched the ball. She giggled softly as she then activated it. Suddenly a voice came, “Hello little one,” Yuko’s eyes returned to brown and she turned and looked over to see Yasha, she squealed and crawled over to Yasha and tugged on her pant leg, Yasha bent over and picked up the baby, “Aren't you the cutest?” Yasha smiled as the baby reached out and started to play with her hair. Yasha gave a soft laugh, “What I’d give to have a daughter like you.” She then looked the baby in the eyes, “You are very important to the universe and existence as a whole. You don’t even know it yet, but you are.” She set Yuko down and let her crawl around,

“I better take this to your Samurai of Fate,” she said, “It won’t be of much use sitting here, I’ll make sure to give it to him when you are old enough.” She said picking it up. And with that it ended. 

Odachimaru looked to Yuko, “Are you-“

“I don’t understand…” Yuko said, “The woman who left me there...was she my mom…?” She then looked away, “Why did I come in a peanut…? And why did my eyes glow when I touched the locker ball…?” She then looked to Odachimaru, “Can you go any further back?”

“This is all I have on you Yuko, I’m sorry.” 

“I…” she looked down and wrapped her arms around herself, “This...this isn’t fair…” she said starting to cry, “I just want answers...this really doesn’t give me much...am an alien…? Where do I come from…? Why would my mom just leave me…?!” She looked down, “Am I really not wanted..?” 

“You are,” he responded, “Your dad kept you didn’t he?”

“You heard him…” she said, “If he met that woman again he would’ve given me back...she didn’t want me and I guess neither did he…”

“But he did,” he said, “After a few years I’m sure he would’ve done everything in his power to keep you.” He then cupped her face with his cheek, her eyes widened and she looked up at him, “If no one else wants you then I do,” he said causing Yuko to blush, “You’re my Princess of Fate and I can’t just give up on you. I’m going to help you figure out your past no matter what.”

“Y-You mean it…?”

He nodded, “Of course,” 

“Odachimaru…” she said softly, she approached him and grabbed his jacket before she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Odachimaru swallowed heavily. She was confused, she needed someone and right now he was the only one she needed. Even if he felt nothing for her the least he could do was kiss her back, so he did. 


	8. Chapter 7

She then pulled away from him, “I…” she looked down, “I’m sorry…I know you said strictly friends but…” she clenched his jacket in her hands tighter, “I can’t hide my feelings for you…” she then let go, “I’m sorry...I’ll respect your boundaries from now on…” 

“Yuko…” he sighed, “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you...it’s that I can’t,” he said, “I don’t…” he then sighed, “My feelings...they’re for another woman…”

“Yasha...right?” She said with a frown, 

“Yeah…” he said, “She reminds me of my wife...a lot…she saw a side of me no one else did…” 

“I understand...but...why can’t I see you-“

“Because you wouldn’t like it,” he said, “I’ve killed people Yuko, innocent people, millions. And I liked it, every minute of it. When my wife died...that’s when I went off the rails and I really didn’t care anymore…” He then looked her in the eyes, “I don’t want to put you through that…”

“I...I can handle it…”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can!” She said taking his hand, he quickly pulled his hand away from her,

“You couldn’t!” He said, “I could legitimately hurt you! My night terrors are violent, I am short tempered, and when I have PTSD people get hurt!”

“That’s nothing…!”

“Yuko, stop.” He said, “You aren’t thinking straight! You’re being emotional right now! And for what?! Because some woman who may not have loved you just left you on some guy’s doorstep?!” Her eyes widened, “You can’t spend your life trying to bring back the past!”

“Shut up!!!” She screamed, “Don’t you do the same thing?!?!!!” She clenched her fists, “How many times do I have to keep hearing you bitch about your dead wife??!!!?!!!!” He grit his teeth, “Boo hoo!! My wife and child are dead!!!”

“Stop…”

“Maybe if you were stronger you could’ve saved the-“

“SHUT UP!!!” He said hitting her across the face with the back of his hand causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Odachimaru swallowed heavily and his eyes widened, “Yuko,” he then knelt beside her, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No!” She said shoving him, “Get away from me!!!” She then got up and looked down at him with tears swelling in her eyes and a red mark on her face, “I can’t believe I wasted my feelings on you!” Odachimaru stood up,

“Yuko, listen to me.” He said reaching to grab her arm,

“Hell no!!!” She stepped away from him, she then turned around and started to walk off.

“Where are you going?!” He called after her,

“I’m having Kappy take me home!!!” 

“Yuko-“

“Just stop Odachimaru!” She said stopping, “Just, stop! I’m going back to my normal life where everyone appreciated me! I never wanted this life and now I’m just sick of it!” She then sighed, “Goodbye Odachimaru...I hope someday you and Yasha can have a happy life.” She then walked off and eventually disappeared. Odachimaru stood there on the beach, he then grit his teeth and faced the ocean. He then screamed quite loudly and he tugged on his hair. He then kicked the sand which caused him to fall on his back, he groaned and sat up and planted heavily. 

“Nyan!” Grid said as he came running down the beach, Odachimaru looked at him and sighed as he made his way onto Odachimaru’s lap. Odachimaru sighed,

“Hey pal…” he then looked off as he saw Kappy take off before he zoomed off the planet at lightspeed. “Yuko wouldn’t let you go huh…?” He then looked back at Grid and started to rub his head, “I wouldn’t take me either, I’m a total idiot…” 

“Nyan!”

“Thanks…” he sighed and looked out at the moon. He sat there for a while before he heard footsteps.

“You okay?” 

Odachimaru turned and saw Masa, and beside her was her holder, “Hey…” her holder seemed to be a dragon that stood on two legs, the rest of its body was long and split into seven tails, at the end of each tails was a head, and on the large main neck rows of scutes that faced forward and went down to the waist. . It was a dark blue and gold color. 

“I heard you scream, so I came quickly.”

“I see,” 

She looked at Grid and smiled, “So your holder’s a Shisa huh?”

“Yeah,” he said, “And yours?” 

“It’s hard to tell, but it’s actually an Orochi.” She said, “Eight heads, and eight tails.”

“I could eight heads and seven tails,” Odachimaru said,

“Well, eight if you count the neck.” She said sitting on the sand next to him. She then looked over at him, “Want to talk about what happened?”

“Yuko…”

“Oh? Are you two in love?”

“No, far from it.” He said, “I showed her the past, her past to be specific. It was everything I had on her yet she wanted more. I told her I’d help her figure it out and then..she kissed me.” 

“Oh really? Was it nice?”

“I wasn’t focused on that, I kissed her back to spare her feelings-“

“That’s a dick move,”

“Anyways,” he said with a side, “We started arguing and fighting...eventually she said some things I said some things and she said more things and...I hit her.”

“You what…?” Masa asked in disbelief, “Why did you-“

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully, “I was angry at her, but now that I look back I was angry at myself.”

“At least you know you were wrong…”

“I was...I still am,” he sighed, “All she ever did was be nice to me.” He cleared his throat, “Anyways...she went home.” 

“I’m sorry,” Masa said wrapping her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder, “It’s tough, but no relationship is perfect.”

“We’re not in a relationship.”

“I meant in general,” she said, “Even with friends you still fight, you argue, you get beef. That’s just what happens in life. As much as I’d like to pretend Shih and I are a perfect couple we’re not, she hates that I leave our room a mess-“

“That’s just common sense, you leave your clothes everywhere.”

She gave a soft laugh, “I guess so…”

“You guess? That’s the whole reason I asked mom for a separate room.”

“Yeah…” Masa sighed, Odachimaru then moved his other arm across his chest and grabbed Masa’s hand. 

“I wish I had gone with you,” Odachimaru said, “When you and mom left...if I had gone I would’ve turned out different.”

“No you wouldn’t…” Masa said, “Did I tell you about everything that happened…?”

“You told me she was attacked by bandits and ended up dying.”

“She did, that’s honestly when I became a Samurai...but it’s not why I did it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mom didn’t know it yet but...she was pregnant,”

“What…?”

“Yeah,” Masa said, “A boy, though she gave him up in hopes someone would be able to love him and take care of him.” She smiled, “We have a baby brother somewhere in the universe. I wanted to be a Samurai so someday I could find him and protect him, and now that dad’s back I want to find him more than ever now.”

“I see…” Odachimaru sighed, “Did mom hate me…?”

“No,” she said, “All she ever did was talk about you and how much she missed you. The day dad’s lap blew up she came back but-“

“I wasn’t there…” he said softly, “That was the day Oden found me…”

“Yeah,” she said, “We didn’t find you again until that promotional video on Oden’s army. By that time you were married and had your kid,” she smiled, “Mom died by then, but she honestly would’ve been so proud of you.” 

“At least until the killing started,”

“That’s true.” Masa said with a soft laugh, “You were a bit of an asshole.”

“Oh totally,”

“Yeah,”

“There’s no bit about it, it was just full on-“

“Yeah totally,”

“Just a full on asshole from that point on.”

Masa chuckled and looked at him and he looked back at her. The two smiled at one another, “I really missed you,”

“I missed you too,” he said, he then held up his hand to her and lifted his pinky, she smiled and wrapped her pinky around his and the two touched foreheads. This is how the two showed affection when they were younger, it always seemed to calm the other one down right away. “Masa…”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re taking down dad...please, let me help.” 

She sighed and moved away from him, “Fine,” she said, “But we have to do it on my terms okay?”

“Alright.”

  
  


**Zaia Following Day**

Malcom was in his lab putting together new devices. He then paused and looked over his shoulder to see two human sized clouds, one was blue and the other was green. The dogs solidified into people, the blue cloud formed a person who wore a blue mask which looked a lot like the visor on a knight helmet. His mask was a tad bit flame shaped and the vents were black, his right arm appeared to be robotic, and if not that then heavily armored. He had dark skin and his hair was a deep blue almost black color. He wore a tight suit which also seemed to be padded. 

The man beside him was taller and more muscular, his mask was green and his hair a gold blonde color. He wore a suit like the man in blue, only he didn’t have sleeves, he wore armor on his forearms that seemed to resemble some form of bird. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Malcom asked stood up and turned around. The man in the blue mask smirked,

“You can’t help us,” he said, “Though maybe we could help you.” He said with a soft chuckle,

“I see,” Malcom said rubbing his chin, he then quickly held out his arm and his claws shot across the room to stab the man in the blue mask. The man didn’t flinch and he quickly reached out and grabbed Malcom’s claws stopping them dead in their tracks, 

“Oh?” He then let go of the claws and Malcom retracted then,

“I appear to have judged you too quickly,” Malcom said, “What do I call you?”

“I am Trigger,” the man in the blue mask responded, “My partner here is Gainax.”

“Interesting,” he said, “How can you help me?”

“You’re nearly at full powerful,” he said walking over to Malcom, “You could get more,” he walked past him and then he bent over backwards and looked to Malcom, “You’re missing a piece to the puzzle though.”

“Come again?” Malcom asked turning around, Trigger sighed and straightened himself out. He rested his fingers on his face,

“And here I thought the great Dr. Malcom Gray was intelligent.” He then turned, “Most if your experiments with the Negaverse, in fact almost all of them, you used them on your son Odachimaru. You fused the energy with each one of his individual cells,” he then chuckled, “I believe it was a thousand percent.”

“That’s true,” he said, “But Odachimaru never showed any signs of powers.”

“Not yet, but it’s still inside him.” He said as he approached Malcom and touched his body. The black body he had was smooth and felt like the surface of water, but it was also stiff like metal. “Just like how that entire universe is inside you, well...almost all of it.”

“What are you saying?”

“If you absorb him, then you’ll be far more powerful than you could imagine.” 

“I see,” he said, “If I absorb Odachimaru then I could easily tear apart this universe by the atoms.”

Trigger gave a soft sound, “Sure, let’s go with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” he said walking back over to Gainax, he then looked over his shoulder, “Do what you want with this info. I’ll be around observing.” The two of them then vanished. Malcom paused and then smirked,

“I never once thought of absorbing my son. Doing that would not only restore my power, but it would also boost it by an incredible amount!” He chuckled, “Yes, this could work. Then I’ll be able to show off my magnificent power!”

**Beach Planet**

  
  


Mari yawned as she began to wake up, with Kappy gone everyone fell asleep at Masa’s ship. Mari looked above her to see O-Teio asleep, her eyes swelled to hearts and blush covered her face. She looked around, she must’ve fallen asleep in his arms. “ _ Alright Mari!!! Now’s your chance to kiss your Prince Charming!!!”  _ O-Teio groaned and he moved to the side a bit causing his shirt to come a bit open exposing some of his chest, steam blew out Mari’s eats and she rushed to the kitchen to grab a paper towel for her nose bleed. She smiled and then came back to the couch with a paper towel in her nose, her eyes widened and she screamed. O-Teio was gone!!! “No! No! No! It’s not fair!!!” She said as she started crying into the couch cushion. 

“Oi!” Suddenly a pillow hit Mari in the head, Mari then looked across the room at the other end of the large couch and saw Odachimaru who seemed a bit annoyed, “Shut your face!” 

“Odachimaru!” She ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck nearly choking him, “It’s just awful! I woke up in O-Teio’s arms and now he’s gone!!!” Odachimaru chokes and his face started to turn a bit red from lack of oxygen.

“M-Mari…!”

“It’s just awful!!! No one knows what it’s like to have true love within their grasp and then suddenly it’s gone!!!”

“M-Mari…!!!” He said now his face starting to turn a shade of blue, 

“Why doesn’t he love me?! Why?! Why?! Whhhyyyyy?!?!!!” 

Odachimaru’s eyes twitched and a being bulged in his head, “D-Damn it Mari…!!!” He said, “Let go you beat…! You’re choking me!!!” Mari’s eyes widened as she gasped and she quickly moved to Odachimaru’s lap.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!!! I didn’t mean to!!!” 

Odachimaru then started to breathe heavily as he rubbed his neck, “What’s your problem…?” He asked, “Can’t you tell when someone is in pain…?!” 

“I...I…” she paused, Odachimaru sighed seeing she was about to cry. He sat up and placed his hand on her head, her eyes widened and she sniffles as she wiped tears from her eyes, “I’m sorry Odachimaru…”

“Hey...you’re okay, I shouldn’t have-“

“No...it’s not your fault it’s mine…” 

“No, I snapped at you-“

“No...you don’t get it…” She looked into his eyes, Odachimaru’s eye twitched. If he had ever heard of sad puppy dog eyes then Mari certainly had them. “I have issues with being abandoned...my parents put me in a pod one day and shot me off to the planet you found me on...they promised they’d come back for me but they never did…” she said as tears streamed down her face, “I never finished my princess training and my mom was training me so I only got very little information and I-“

“Hey,” he said poking her forehead, “It’s okay. I understand having jerk parents. It sucks right?” She nodded, “But sometimes, that’s just part of life. Life isn’t fair, sometimes things go your way and sometimes it doesn’t. You need to hold on to what’s important, what’s in here.” He said pointing to her heart, “I’m not going to abandon you Mari, none of us are, and if you want I can help you find your parents.” 

“R-Really…?” 

“Yeah,” he said, she then smiled, “Just don’t go screaming first thing in the morning...some of us like sleep.” 

“O-Okay..!” She said wiping her tears. Odachimaru smiled at her, “Hey...where’s Yuko?”

“Yuko…” Odachimaru sighed and frowned as he remembered last night, “Me and her had a falling out..she went back home.”

“Wh-What?!”

“Yeah,” he said, “But, once we’re done dealing with this new problem, we’ll go find her. Just you and me.”

“No!” She said,

“No?”

“You have to find her Odachimaru!”

“Why just me…?”

“Because she’s in love with you!”

“She’s no-“

“She is! Yesterday everyone was talking about the way she looks at you! She loves you and now you need to rescue her!”

Odachimaru sighed, “I guess I could.” Mari then smiled,

“Good! Because if you didn’t then Masa would kick your butt!!!”

“She could try,” Odachimaru said, “But I don’t think she could.” He said softly,

“Maybe,” Mari then smiled, “You’re really cool Odachimaru!”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re really strong and tough!” 

“I guess,” he said, “But I’m only strong because I have to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t show it...but deep down I’m actually terrified.”

“Why?”

“Because we live in a universe where there’s someone stronger than you. And that scares me.”

“Yeah,” she said, she then smiled, “But truthfully, I think Zeiro and Urg were even more scared!”

He then chuckled, “That’s because no one messes with your Samurai!” He then wrapped his arm around her and started to tousle her hair, she then started laughing. She pulled away from him and tackled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “M-Mari…!” Her eyes widened,

“S-Sorry! I thought we were playing!” She said letting go,

“You’ve got quite a grip for such a small child…” he sighed and looked at her with a smile, “But that’s not a problem.” She then smiled. Masa, who had observed the whole thing, pretended like she just came in from the hall.

“Wow!” She said with a yawn, Odachimaru tensed up and looked over at her, “I slept like a baby! Good morning!”

“Masa!” Mari said, “I told Odachimaru you’d kick his butt but he didn’t believe me!”

“Oh really?” Masa asked, “Seems right, he was always embarrassed by a woman kicking his ass.”

“Are you challenging me?” Odachimaru asked,

“Possibly, I mean we do have a training facility on board and we have a few hours before we head to Zaia.” 

“I see,” Odachimaru said as he stood up, “I suppose a quick match couldn’t hurt.” Masa then smiled. 

  
  


The two made their way to the training faculty, it was a mostly gray room, there was a large pit in the center of the room which is where most of the combat training went down. “Well?” Masa said, “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t care,” he said removing his jacket showing off his tank top. He then rolled and cracked his neck and sighed in relief, “Your house your rules.” He then put his jacket down and Masa’s whole shit slowly started to move down and burry itself slightly into the sand. 

“What the hell is that thing made of?” 

“Neutron Star Fibers,” he said jumping into the pit, 

“Are you joking?!” She asked jumping in after him, “A single strand of it weighs the equivalent of one Neutron Star and you have a whole jacket made out of it?!”

“Yeah,” he said stretching his arms, “It’s stiff, but it always helps, I still have yet to wear it and have it feel light.”

“Interesting.” She said, she then looked at him and smirked, “You ready to do this?”

“I’m ready if you’re ready.” 

He turned to face her and the two looked into each other’s eyes. They had never gone up against each other once, so neither of them knew how much they really had to hold back. The two then jumped and spun delivering kicks, theist shins clashed before they got back to their feet. Masa threw two punches which Odachimaru pushed away, she threw another punch and he moved and grabbed her arm and twisted it before he pushed her slightly forward. The two then made brief eye contact before Odachimaru let go and pushed her. She threw a punch and Odachimaru raised his arm and blocked before he sent a jab to her stomach.

She swung her other fist and Odachimaru quickly moved back just in time to avoid her punch. She jumped and spun delivering a kick, Odachimaru grabbed her leg and she quickly swung her other leg up and wrapped it behind his head before she twisted her waist and swung him to the ground. Odachimaru looked over to her and he quickly broke free of her grasp and she spun through the air and got back onto her feet the same time Odachimaru did. The two smirked at each other before they clashed again,Odachimaru threw a punch which Masa blocked with her forearm, she went to punch him in the face only for Odachimaru to move his head and have her fist fly past his face, she then bent her elbow and hitting the side of Odachimaru’s face. 

Odachimaru rubbed his jaw and chuckled, “Clever trick,” 

“Well, when you date someone who has a family of martial artists you learn a few tricks.” She then jumped and spun doing a roundhouse kick which Odachimaru blocked, and she spun again performing another kick, she then spun once more extending her leg which Odachimaru was barely able to block. She landed and swept her leg beneath him, as Odachimaru fell back he turned and landed on his hands and sprung back to his feet. Masa quickly threw a punch, Odachimaru lifted his leg to block her arm and he then spun plowing his other knee into the side of her head sending her crashing to the floor. 

“You’re not the only one who took up martial arts,” he said as he got to a fighting stance. 

“I’m surprised you can keep up with me she said standing up.”

“You’re keeping up with me,” he then sent a jab in her direction, in response Masa wrapped her leg around his arm before she then jumped and wrapped her other leg around his neck. She spun in an attempt to take him down, but he spun in the opposite direction and placed his hand on her chest slamming her against the ground. She groaned in pain, “Need a break?” She growled and sprung to her feet and started throwing several punches. Odachimaru dodged and blocked, she threw a punch and he grabbed her arm before he then delivered a blow to her side and he then threw her against the wall of the pit. Masa rotated and used her legs to push off the wall and she brought her knee directly to the center of Odachimaru’s face causing him to stumble backwards. 

He then stood up and glanced over at her, his nose snapped back into place due to the regeneration and he then charged her. He threw a punch and she crossed her arms to block, he quickly pulled his arm back and threw his other fist into her gut at the last second. Masa coughed as she slid into the wall of the pit. She went to attack again but Odachimaru suddenly had her pinned against the wall with one hand on her chest and the other in a chopping position inches away from her neck. Masa stood there in shock as she looked into her brother’s eyes. He then removed his hand from her chest and lowered his other hand. “You’re good,” he said to her, “But you could be better.” He turned and then jumped out of the pit, “Your form could be tighter, and your blows a bit more solid.” 

“Where did you learn that move…?”

“What move?”

“The one where you went to attack but then pulled back and did another attack at the last second…?”

“It’s a secret,” he said picking up his jacket, the ship then raised itself from the sand. “I’ll show you some day.” He swung his jacket around his shoulder and held it up with two fingers, “Let’s focus on beating the shit the pit of dad, alright?” She then smiled and got out of the pit. 

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. The two then left the training room and soon came to the living room. Kappy had returned and Odachimaru’s crew had gone to him. Odachimaru looked to Masa, 

“To Zaia?”

“Yeah.” She said with a nod. Odachimaru went to Kappy and the two ships then lifted off and headed towards Zaia. Masa’s ship was shaped to resemble a Cobra, which fit as they were her favorite type of snake. 

Odachimaru shut off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then went to his bedroom and started to get dressed. Combat pants, boots, and before he got his black tank top on something caught his eye. He turned around and faced his bed and walked over to it and sighed. On his bed was the seashell he gave Yuko along with the necklace and her favorite Onigir plushie as well as a note. He picked up the note and started to read it.

_ Odachimaru...I’m sorry this couldn’t work...honestly you’re a very sweet guy and you made me feel like something I’m not. I guess...I really was in love with you after all, I guess I fell for you when you showed me the Aurora...I really hope you and Yasha have a great life together! She’s beautiful and everything you want in a woman! The time I spent with you was the best time of my life! Hopefully now that I’ve experienced love I can find the man of my dreams! With love… _

_...Yuko XOXO _

_ P.S. The X’s and O’s are hugs and kisses...on the cheek of course!!! I know you wouldn’t really want to kiss me! Haha...unless...nah.  _

Odachimaru sighed and folded the note and he put it in his back pocket and he put his tank top on. He then grabbed his jacket and put it on before going to living room where Masa appeared on a video call, “Masa,” he said, “What’s the plan?”

“It’ll be tough, but let me fight him first,” she said, “I know you don’t want to hear that, but it’ll be what’s best. At least until we know his strengths and weaknesses.”

“If he has any…” Odachimaru said, “How long do you want me to give you?”

“Five minutes, at the longest.”

“I see,” he folded his arms, “Don't get yourself killed.” 

“Likewise.”

  
  


**Zaia**

Malcom paused at the machine he was at, he turned his head over his shoulder. He then smirked and teleported to the surface on the street. He saw Masa’s ship lower itself to the street, the snake lowered its head and opened its jaw revealing a staircase. Masa came down the stairs and she looked up at him, as she did she released a gravitational force releasing her power. A few trees were knocked over and vehicles were flattened. She came to the street and the cobra ship closed its mouth and flew off. “Hey sweetie! It’s been so long! Have anything you want to say to your dear old dad?”

“Yeah,” she said bringing her hands together and cracking her knuckles, “Let’s do this.”

“Really? No, nice to see you dad? No, it’s been years dad? No, I’ve missed you dad? Just straight to fighting?” He rolled his neck and sighed, “Fine then,” he smirked, “Let’s start the experiment.”


	9. Chapter 8

Masa looked into her father's cold and dead eyes. She remembered a time where she looked to him and saw hope. It was many years ago. She sat on the couch and her father had his arm around her and was cuddled in a blanket with her. “Look at that Masa,” the said pointing to the movie, “Planets like this could actually exist, this planet is made entirely of water! These tidal waves are over 80 feet tall.” 

“Wow…” she said with amazement. It was the second night in a row Masa watched her father's favorite astronaut movie with him, she loved the new scientific things he pointed out, 

“You see, on Earth, they have a sport where you can ride waves like this.”

“Really?!” She said looking at him in awe, he nodded.

“That’s right, they call it surfing. You stand on a board and you let the wave take you where you please. You can do anything you want too, go as far as the sea takes you. Some people do flips and turns and tricks.”

“Wow! Do you think I could do surfing?!”

“Of course,” he said with a smile, “A strong young woman like you can do anything she sets her mind to.”

“Really?!” She said as her smile became bigger.

“That’s right, some day I could teach you.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you so much daddy!!!” She said wrapping her arms around him, he smiled and pet the back of her head.

“Of course baby girl.”

Masa snapped out of her flashback and continued to look to her father. She calmed her breathing and slowly clenched her fists. She then started to walk towards him, Malcom chuckled and just stood there. Masa’s walk turned to a light jog before a full on sprint, she screamed and lunged through the air and landed a blow on his cheek sending him flying. She landed and sprinted again, Malcom chuckled and rolled mid-air and landed back on his feet, she threw a punch and he quickly moved and she turned and delivered a punch to his side. Malcom then slid and crashed through a house, he then emerged from the house and started to walk up to her. She flew through the air and she started to deliver several blows to his face and chest. She screamed and delivered an extremely powerful blow, the impact made Malcom fly backward as well as blow off Masa’s hand.

Masa looked down at her hand as it began to regenerate. Malcom rubbed his jaw and smirked, “Your cellular regeneration is impressive,” he said walking over to her, “But that’s no human regeneration, or even Zaian. You’ve become something else.”

“I’ve become the person who’s going to kick your ass!” She then lunged at him to attack, he then held out his palm and grabbed her face.

“Hardly,” he said, he then turned and quickly slammed her face into the ground causing a large crater, “You have yet to evolve,” he tossed her into the air and punched her in the gut sending her crashing through the suburbs and into the center of the city and he appeared moments later, “What have I told you about evolution baby girl?” She screamed and charged him, he moved and she flew past him but he quickly grabbed her ankle, “It’s that history has shown,” he then swung her straight into the ground before stomping on her head, “Evolution is successful.” He then picked her up by the back of the head before he spun and threw her into the tall science building, he then teleported to the top of the science building and opened his palm, “And evolution always wins.” A pulse went through his hand causing all the windows to shatter and the building fell straight down on top of Masa. Once the building fell he dropped down onto the rubble, he looked around before he walked over to a certain spot and reached his hand through it grabbing onto Masa’s throat and he slowly pulled her out and held her in the air. 

“This hurts me more than you can think baby girl, really it does.” Masa, barely conscious slowly placed her hands on his wrist, “You really look too much like your mother, I loved her dearly.”

“You...don’t love...shit!” Masa managed to choke out, she then spit on his face. He chuckled and wiped the spit from his face. He then went to kill Masa when suddenly the military arrived and shot him in the back of the head. The bullet bounced off him and he looked over his shoulder just as the Air Force started to deliver a barrage of missiles. A tank then started to approach, Malcom spun and threw Masa into it causing the tank to flip and eventually fall on top of her before it went up in an explosion. Malcom opened his palm and another pulse took out the aircraft. One aircraft hit a building and bounced hitting the other craft, the two then fell to the street. One exploded causing the other to flip and explode again. The sound of the explosion was then cut off by a loud thud.

Malcom turned and he smirked, “Oh, well hello there.” Standing amidst the flames and destruction was Odachimaru. His fists were clenched, his teeth grit and his eyes red from rage. “Now then Odachimaru, how about a hug for your dear old da-“ Odachimaru quickly blitzed and shoulder bashed him sending Malcom flying, Odachimaru screamed before he flew through the air. Malcom went to react but Odachimaru was suddenly behind him and rammed his knee into his back sending him flying. Malcom spun and caught himself in mid-air. He then smiled, “Oh, how I’ve missed you son. Really, I’ve missed you.”

Odachimaru flew towards Malcom and struck him downwards causing to crash through the city street into the subway, Odachimaru landed there moments later and he walked towards him, Malcom smirked and grabbed Odachimaru and held him against the bullet train as it came by. Odachimaru screamed and pushed off of the train and he turned and delivered a blow to Malcom’s gut which Malcom took like it was nothing. Malcom then put his hand in front of Odachimaru’s face and shot a massive pulse sending Odachimaru through the floor and into a cavern below the surface into a body of water. Odachimaru screamed and trails of bubbles came from his mouth. Malcom then sighed, “Dammit, I was supposed to absorb him, oh well.” He then turned and saw Masa holding onto her side, “Hey baby girl.” Masa then went to attack, she tripped and Malcom pushed her through the hole to the cavern. 

He then followed her through the hole. Masa caught herself and stood on the surface of the water as Malcom hovered above her. He smirked, “I’m impressed, you and your brother are strong. Though in my eyes you’re still too weak.” He shook his head, “The two of you could’ve at least trained before facing me. Did you really just think you could waltz in an-“ he then paused as the entire planet began to shake. Not even Masa knew what was going on, she lunged onto a ledge as the water began to sink. Abroad Kappy, Oden was watching the fight on the screen, he purely smirked and said,

“He’s coming.”

The water then exploded as the entire cavern filled with Odachimaru’s scream. Odachimaru hovered at the center of the body of water, Masa’s eyes widened. Never once had she experienced anyone with gravity  **_THIS_ ** strong. Odachimaru grit his teeth before he roared and golden bolt shot from his mouth and struck Malcom. Malcom winced and tried to move but the bolt had a hold of him, “D-Dont tell me,” Odachimaru screamed and quickly turned his neck sending Malcom flying into a wall. Malcom coughed and a black liquid came from his mouth, “So…” he chuckled, “Gravity  **_CAN_ ** be condensed into a beam.” Odachimaru stood on the surface of the water, his irises had gone from blue to white. He clenched his fists as his body bulked up slightly, he let out a scream that caused the entire cavern to cave in as well as the planet above it causing the entire city to fall into the massive hole in the ground. 

**Across the Galaxy**

Yuko laid in her room at the brothel. She didn’t see anyone, she didn’t even go outside. It wasn’t long before her friend LaLa walked into the room, “Hey! How are you feeling?”

“I don’t want to talk about it…” Yuko said softly, 

“I see,” LaLa looked around, “Oh dear...where’s your Onigiri?” Yuko didn’t respond. LaLa then walked over to her bed and sat beside her. She then placed her hand on Yuko’s leg. “What’s wrong?” Yuko still didn't respond, LaLa sighed, “Well, did you at least have fun?” Yuko went to speak but then suddenly her eyes went from brown to bright blue. 

Yuko suddenly saw Zaia and the fight that was happening on it. She saw Odachimaru deliver a blow to Malcom only to take twice as many blows in return. Yuko started to breathe heavily, “O-Odachi-San…” she said, her eyes returned to normal and she screamed and fell off her bed, she looked around, “No...no….no!!!” She said,

“Yuko, what’s wro-“

“I have to get off this planet! He needs me!!” She said getting up, she then ran out of the room and downstairs and LaLa followed after, LaLa then stopped and quickly flipped the open sign to close before she followed Yuko. 

“Yuko! What are you talking about?!”

“You wouldn’t understand! But there’s someone who I am fated too and I left and he needs me right now!!!” 

“O-Okay!” LaLa said trying not to trip on her skirt. 

**Zaia**

Malcom struck Masa across the face causing her to fly onto her back, Odachimaru screamed and charged Malcom. Malcom chuckled and struck Odachimaru, Odachimaru grabbed his arm and spun throwing Malcom to the ground. Odachimaru then jumped on top of Malcom and sent a powerful blow, Malcom dodged at the last second and Odachimaru struck the mud beside him. Malcom chuckled and pushed Odachimaru off of him and stood up only to push Odachimaru to the ground, he then sat on Odachimaru and delivered a powerful blow to Odachimaru’s face causing Odachimaru to snap out of his rage briefly, Odachimaru shook his head and went to attack but Malcom and slapped him and Odachimaru fell face down into the mud. 

Malcom buried Odachimaru’s face in the mud before he stood him up. Odachimaru grit his teeth and faced him and grabbed onto Malcom’s arms, “Come now Odachimaru,” he said pulling his arm away, he sent a heavy jab to Odachimaru’s gut and chest winding him, “Let daddy show you his love!” He then struck Odachimaru in the face causing him to fly backwards and ultimately land on his face. Masa groaned and she sat up only to fall victim to extreme pain. Odachimaru slowly clenched his fist and he stood up,

“Odachimaru...no! Don’t!” Masa said,

“Shut up!!!” Odachimaru said charging him, “Limits were made to be broken!!!” He then tackled Malcom, Malcom chuckled and stepped back a few times. Malcom chuckled,

“Oh??? A hug after all these years?” A portal opened on Malcom’s chest, “I’m flattered!” Odachimaru then screamed as the portal swallowed him up and Malcom absorbed him. Malcom chuckled as he became complete. He then felt his hands and knees, his body then bulked up and wings shot out his back. He then grinned as a crown of horns ceme out of his head shooting outwards before they went upwards.

“LITTLE BROTHER!!!!” Masa said rather horrified, Malcom chuckled and then laughed easily before he then took off and left the planet. Masa day there on her hands and knees as the sky went gray and it started to rain. She clenched her fists and started to cry, “ODACHIMARU!!!!” 

**Two Days Later**

Everyone was gathered inside Masa’s ship. Everyone was in the living room and Masa was in her room. The door then opened and Yuko ran inside followed by LaLa, “Odachi-San!!!” Yuko called, she looked around, “Odachi-San?!?!!!!”

“Yuko…” O-Teio said softly, Yuko went up to him.

“Where is he?!” 

“Yu-“

“I need to see him! Where is he?!”

“Y-“ 

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY SAMURAI?!?!?!!!”

“He’s gone,” Oden said, Yuko froze and turned to Oden who was on the couch. Oden stood up and folded his arms, 

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” She asked through grit teeth,

“He’s dead,” Oden said looking at her, “Two days ago he was absorbed by Malcom. Since then Malcom has gone dormant.”

“Dead…?” Yuko then chuckled, “N-No! He’s not dead!” She said in utter denial, “Y-You’re just saying that so you can sleep with me!” 

“Yuko,” O-Teio said grabbing her arm, “He’s gone.” Yuko then froze,

“No…” Yuko said softly, “No…” she looked at Mari, “Mari, tell me it’s not true…!” Mari frowned and looked away. “No…” Yuko then fell to her knees, “No…” she then put her face in her hands and started to sob. Oden looked at Yuko and frowned, he then turned and walked off. He went to about every room until he came to Masa’s room. He then opened the door to see he sitting on the edge of the bed with her head hung rather low. Her clothes were the same ones she wore two days ago.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Oden said, 

“My brother...my only family was absorbed by a mad man…” she then swallowed, “Or did you miss that…?”

“No, I didn’t.” He then walked over to her and struck her across the face as hard as he could with the back of his hand. Shih felt this and began to run from one end of the ship to Masa’s room as fast as she could. Oden then grabbed a chair and shut the door and kept the door shut with the chair. A thud was heard against the door when Shih hit it. 

“Let me in!!!” Shih said from the other side, “Masa! Open the door!!!” Oden then turned to Masa who was now laying on the floor. 

“Are you really going to be useless?” Oden asked, he walked over to Masa and knelt down, he grabbed her by the back of the head and lifted her slightly so her eyes met his, “Look at you, you’re the daughter of one of the universe's most advanced scientific minds. Your brother is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. And you, you’re just as useless to me right now as every other woman I encounter.” He then sat her up against her bed and he squatted across from her, 

“You’re right...I’m just nothing…” 

Oden then slapped her with the back of his hand again, this time not as hard, “What the hell is your problem?” Oden asked putting his face close to hers, “I know you’ve got a brain in your skull, now you can either mope and die like a coward, or you can make Odachimaru proud and find a way to end this horror.”

“I can’t…” 

He then slapped her again, “Are you insane?” He said to her, “The amount of time you’ve spent botching you could’ve come up with a plan.”

“No…” she said, “You do it...you’re better at that,”

“No,” he said, “I’m better at battle strategies, I can come up with scenarios on how to destroy a planet or even take over a galaxy. When it comes to science and stuff, that’s something you and your brother have. Without him I would have failed numerous times.” He then grabbed her by her shirt and stood up held her up to his face, “Now are you going to help me and save the universe? Or are you just going to be the next on a throne of deaths I sit upon while I do your job for you!” Masa’s head rolled forward. She then came to a sudden realization, she then grabbed onto Oden’s hand,

“Put me down…” 

“Are you going to help us?”

“I...I think I-“

“No!” He said shaking her, “Are you going to help us?”

She paused before she smirked and looked into his eyes, “Yes! I am!”

Oden chuckled, “Good.” He then set Masa down, “Now get your ass in the shower, get some clean clothes, and come to the living room with your plan.” She then nodded firmly, “Good,” Oden then turned and removed the chair causing Shih to fly though the door and attach herself to Masa.

“Masa! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine Shih,” Masa said with a smile,

“Your face looks red! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” she said with a smile, she went to look at Oden, “I just had a pep talk from one of the smartest people I know.”

  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Odachimaru screamed as he threw a punch at his father, Malcom effortlessly blocked. The space where they were was a dull purple color and it was raining, it seemed to be just an empty void. Odachimaru screamed again and threw another punch which Malcom responded to by grabbed his arm and spinning Odachimaru into him and he wrapped his arms around him. Odachimaru screamed and groaned as he tried to break free, “My dear, dear, pathetic Odachimaru. You really don’t see all the good I was trying to do.” He placed his finger on the back of Odachimaru’s head and flicked Odachimaru forward sending him flying before he then stopped in a hospital. He groaned and stood up, he looked around. He then heard the scream of a woman, Odachimaru quickly turned and ran down the hall for what seemed like an eternity before he came to a room labeled 1461-C.

He looked into the window and his eyes widened. It was his mother, and at her bedside was his father. He turned his head and saw a doctor standing in front of them. Odachimaru went and grabbed the handle of the door, he screamed in pain as the handle burned him. “Sssssh, just watch.” Malcom’s voice came. Odachimaru then came back to the window. Odachimaru places his hand on the window,

“Mom…” he said softly, 

“Where is he…?” His mother asked the doctor, “I had twins right? Where’s my son?” The doctor sighed.

“Well, this isn’t going to be easy to say, so I will just say it.” The doctor said, “The girl, she came out perfectly healthy and when she’s fully cleaned we will bring her back. The boy however…”

“Oh god…” she said as tears came to her eyes, “He...he’s dead…?”

“No,” he said, “But he’s barely holding on. He was born rather small, his muscles themselves aren’t developed and don’t seem to be developing further. There’s a high chance it’s Duchenne muscular dystrophy.” 

“Malcom…” She said, turning to her husband, “Wh-What does that mean…?!”

“It means he’ll be fine,” he said calmly, “He’ll have trouble developing muscle and it’ll be hard for him to walk. But he should be okay my love,” he said, taking her hand, “I promise.” 

“What...what does this mean?” Odachimaru asked, the hospital then vanished and Malcom appeared,

“Your body barely had enough muscle on it when you were born, you didn’t crawl until you were 3 and 5 is when you took your first steps.” He began to advance towards Odachimaru as another room slowly formed around them. It was a hallway and they were outside their mothers room. 

“I...I just figured I was always-“ Malcom put his hand over Odachimaru’s mouth,

“Hush up and watch.”

Odachimaru turned his head, he then walked down the wall and looked inside his parents room. His mom was kneeling at the side of her bed, she had collapsed and was sobbing onto the bed. “M-Mom…” he went to enter the room but no matter how much he tried to move he couldn’t. “M-Mom!!! I’m right here!!!” 

“He’ll be fine,” Malcom said walking over to her, he knelt down and placed his arm on his wife’s shoulder, “I’m taking some extra hours to see if I can find anything scientifically to help his condition. On Earth it was something that could rarely be cured, but now I know I can do something.” She just shook her head and she fell into his chest. 

“I just don’t want him to die…! I’d do anything to help him…!” 

“I know.” He said patting her back. Odachimaru paused and he turned to his father in the hallway.

“You were the love of her life son,” He said, he then chuckled, “Admittedly I was a tad jealous, so of course I did everything I could to help.” 

“Is that what you call poking at me and cutting at me…?” He then grabbed him by the color and pulled his face to meet his, “Injecting me with god knows what!!! Fusing my cells with pure destructive energy?!?!!!” 

“Truthfully no,” he said grabbing Odachimaru’s hand and forcing him to let go, “By that point I had tried anything and everything in the book. I then figured why not use energy from a different universe? Remember the movies we watched? Normally a character from a different universe or from a different dimension has a healing factor like none other.” 

“Well, it didn’t work!!!”

“I can see that,” he said, “I see that you somehow were able to form and make muscle as well as regenerate. Whatever was in that Nebula Gas and Liquid, it really did it’s job.”

“How do you know about that…?”

“I absorbed you, we are now the same being, and I have access to your memories.” Odachimaru’s eyes widened, “I never thought you’d get married, have a baby,” he then smirked, “Who is this Yuko?” Odachimaru grit his teeth, “Touchy subject?” He chuckled before he paused, “Wait…” he looked around, the hallway vanished and eventually the beach with the moon arrived with Masa and Odachimaru on the beach. Malcom leaned forward looking at the two before his eyes widened, “No…” he chuckled and rubbed his temple, “Interesting.” 

Odachimaru swallowed heavily as Malcom turned to him, he then pointed his thumb back to the two of them and smirked, “Did you know your mother was pregnant?” Odachimaru looked down, Malcom then grabbed Odachimaru by the chin and lifted his head so their eyes met, “I’m taking that as a no, truthfully I didn’t know either, but now that Masa knows I might as well get the info from her.”

“Don’t you touch her!!!” He said throwing a punch, Malcom moved and delivered a crippling blow to Odachimaru’s stomach. Malcom then grabbed Odachimaru by the back of his jacket and he held him in the air. 

“Tell me, where is she now?”

“How the hell would I know…?” Odachimaru coughed before he chuckled and looked into Malcom’s eyes, “But even if I did why would tell you of all people?” Malcom grit his teeth, “Do you really think I’d forget everything you put her through as well? You must be a lot more stupid than I thought!” Malcom then turned and threw Odachimaru, a pillar then formed and Odachimaru crashed through it. Odachimaru got to his hands and knees and suddenly gasped as Malcom’s claws pierced his knees and elbows. 

“You dare speak to your father that way?” 

“It’s funny how you think you’re my father,” Odachimaru said as he looked up to Malcom, “My real father is devising a plan right now to take you down.”

“You mean Oden?” He chuckled, “He can try, but he will not succeed.”

**Masa’s Ship**

Masa looked at the tablet in her hands, it was an infrared image of Malcom who had rested on the moon two days prior, Masa smiled, “Just as I thought,” she turned around to everyone else in the living room, “Alright, listen up.” She turned and showed the diagram on the large screen, the images split showing a before an after image as well as an image of Odachimaru, “The red, black, and white image is Odachimaru and the black image here with the white lines is Malcom,” she then pointed to the image of Malcom in his dormant state, “The image to the right is Malcom after he absorbed Odachimaru, hence Odachimaru’s color pattern inside of Malcom.” She then switched to the infrared image, “The red is Odachimaru here, he’s giving off heat which means he’s alive in there.”

“Probably not for long,” Oden said, “If this Negative Energy is as destructive as you say he could end up dying.”

“He could,” Masa said, “Though I’m sure he’s going to do down fighting.” 

“What do you suggest we do?” Yuko asked, 

Masa smirked, “It’s simple, he’s going to absorb me.”

“Are you sure?” Shih asked, Masa nodded.

“Yeah,” Masa nodded, “For some reason I’m somewhat immune to it, when I was exposed to it for some reason everything fizzled.”

“Though you’re immune to it you aren’t indestructible,” Oden said, “This could be like radiation, a little bit is fine, but if you are exposed to too much then you could die.”

“I was counting on that,” she said, “If I had to estimate I would have about ten minutes before I finally started to feel its effects, then another two minutes before I die.” 

“Hmmm,” Yu said before he looked to Mi, “Mi, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yeah!” Mi said, “It’s not going to be easy for him to simply absorb you! When he absorbed Odachi-San he had already taken a beating.” 

“Mi and I can give him a good beating.” Yu said, “After absorbing Odachimaru he will probably be slow and sluggish, much like a snake after it has a large meal.”

“I don’t know…” Masa said, “I don’t want you two getting hurt.” 

“We’ll be fine!” Mi said rather firmly.

“Alright,” Masa said with a smile, “We’ll rely on you two then.”

“What can we use in place of Odachimaru?” O-Teio asked, “He’ll know Odachimaru is missing, we will need something to replace him with.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Oden said, “We can’t exactly destroy the Negativity inside of him.” 

Yuko paused and thought for a minute, “Hey, Oden,” she said turning to Oden, “What about a bomb?”

“A bomb?” He asked raising an eyebrow,

“Y-Yeah! You’re the leader of an army right?! You must have some form of artillery!” 

“What kind of bomb?”

“U-Uh...I don’t know,” Yuko said frowning, “But, maybe one that can drain energy faster than energy can regenerate. Something that’ll leave him drained and weak for a moment.”

“I get it!” Mass said pointing to Yuko, “There was a movie my dad showed me, they hit the main character with a nuclear bomb and he was completely drained of energy momentarily.”

“I see,” Oden said, “I just don’t have that kind of bomb lying around. That’s something that could take a few months to perhaps a year to develop.”

“Not entirely true,” Masa said, “Zaia actually has a nuclear power plant!” 

“Okay, we would also need Uranium, and lots of it.”

“What about anti-matter as well?” O-Teio asked, “We still have an anti-matter bomb.” Yuko’s eyes widened,

“YOU HAD AN ANTI-MATTER BOMB ON KAPPY AND DIDN’T TELL US?!?!!!”

“I didn’t figure we would have guests.” O-Teio said, “Dont we usually build those with uranium?”

“We used too,” Oden said scratching his chin, “Though after a while we might have stopped, and the bomb could be a dud.”

“Can’t you use your abilities to fill it with nuclear energy?” 

Oden chuckled and popped his neck, “It’s been years since I last used my abilities, I’ve been itching to use them again.” O-Teio nodded,

“Then it’s settled then, we’ll make a bomb and plant it inside of Malcom.”

Masa smiles, “Alright then! Let’s do this!”

**Zaia Nuclear Power Plant**

Oden walked into the planet with O-Teio behind him with the bombshell. People turned and looked to Oden, “You’re all fired,” Oden said, “There’s been a leak of radiation and it could kill all of you.” The people then panicked and started to pack up and leave. Oden sighed and he and O-Teio went to the reactor room, O-Teio set the bombshell down and twisted it open, “Alright, let’s do this.”

**Masa’s Ship**

Yuko sat at the counter with her face rested in her hands. LaLa came over and sat next to her, “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked with a smile, Yuko sighed.

“I don’t know…” Yuko responded, “Odachimaru is in this mess because of me...we fought and I said something that hurt him, he then hit me and I left…”

“I see, well you leaving is a normal reaction, a woman doesn’t want to be beaten.”

“He didn’t do it to beat me or teach me a lesson...he did it because I hurt his feelings,” she then laid forward and folded her arms before she rested her head on them, “If I didn’t leave...he would’ve been able to fight with a clear head...I could’ve prayed for him and he could’ve won…”

“You love him, don’t you?” LaLa asked with a smile,

“I think so...but I don’t know, I’ve never been in love before so maybe it’s just me thinking he’s cute…”

“I don’t know,” LaLa said, “Out of every guy you’ve ever had an encounter with, none quite got you feeling like this Yuko. You love him and you should let him know.”

“He knows…” she said softly, “He doesn’t feel the same…”

“I’m sorry,” she said placing her hand on Yuko’s arm, “Maybe he’ll come around, or maybe he won’t, but I don’t think he’d want you moping around.” 

“Maybe…” 

Masa then came to the kitchen and saw Yuko, “Hey, are you hanging in there?” Yuko sighed and sat up,

“Yeah...Yeah I think so,” Yuko responded, “This is going to work right Masa?”

“We’re going to try our best to make sure it does.” Masa then looked to LaLa, “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, hi!” LaLa said holding out her hand, “I’m LaLa!” Masa smiled and shook her hand,

“Nice to meet you! Are you like-“

“Oh! No! I’m more like Yuko’s housekeeper and best friend, I don’t do any services.”

“I see, what’s that like?”

“Well it’s a small two bedroom house, the upstairs has Yuko’s room and my room is downstairs along with the kitchen and stuff. I clean and make sure the customers and Yuko are happy.”

“Oh really? What kind of stuff does Yuko do?” 

“Well, aside from sex services she’ll sometimes play strategy games with them, or go for a walk with them, or go see a movie with them or something. She’s almost like a personal companion.”

“I see, have any guys requested you?”

“No,” LaLa said, “I’ve never been with a guy, I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.”

“That’s a shame, you’re really beautiful.”

“Thanks!” LaLa said with a smile, Masa nodded. 

“Masa,” Mi said walking over to her, “Yu and I are ready.”

“Alright,” Masa said, “Please be safe.”

“Of course!” 

**Zaia’s Moon**

Mi and Yu landed on the moon causing some dust to fly into the air. They looked across the moon to see Malcom sitting there in a dormant state. Malcom eventually opened his eyes and turned to face the two of them. “And who are you two?” He asked, Mi smirked.

“We’re the ones who are going to take you down.” Yu said, 

Malcom chuckled, “Take your shot.” Mi and Yu looked at each other and nodded before they faced forward. They inhaled deeply before they quickly exhaled and charged him at a high speed causing Malcom to flip off his feet, once he was upside down Mi flew through the air and delivered a powerful kick. Malcom gasped for air as he was sent flying, Yu then turned and threw a punch sending Malcom flying back towards Mi who then performed a back slip followed with a kick sending Malcom into the air. Malcom grit his teeth, his eyes widened as he say Yu above him. He tried to react put Yu delivered a powerful blow to Malcom’s face sending him crashing into the moon creating a large crater. 

Malcom groaned and stood up only to be hit across the face with the back of Mi’s fist sending him flying. Malcom bounces before he rolled onto his feet spieling himself down. Malcom charged Mi and engaged in quick hand to hand combat with him. Mi parried and blocked every one of Malcom’s blows before Yu flew through the air and struck Malcom across the face with his knee which sent Malcom rolling across the surface of the moon. Malcom got onto his feet slowly. Yu came beside Mi and the two exchanged a quick fist bump before they speed blitzed Malcom and began to deliver flurries of punches and kicks. 

Yu delivered an uppercut to Malcom’s jaw knocking him off his feet, Mi then appeared above Malcom and thrusted his palm down on his collar bone sending Malcom crashing into the moon a few meters deep. Malcom grower and he got out of the hole, he then screamed unleashing his power which split the moon in two. He then charged Yu at a high speed, the threw a punch and Yu quickly pushed his fist downwards into the ground causing Malcom to flip into the air. Yu then spun horizontally and delivered a kick to Malcom’s side sending Malcom across the surface of the moon. Yu blinked and suddenly Malcom was upon him, Malcom delivered a punch to Yu’s face. Yu spun and went with the blow and followed up with a blow to Malcom’s face as he spun from Malcom’s initial hit. 

Malcom groaned,  _ “I-Impossible…! He nullified by blow and then redirected it with twice the force!!” _ Malcom quickly got back to his feet and went to attack Yu again only to be tripped by Mi who then delivered a heel drop to Malcom’s spine smashing him into the moon. Malcom growled and turned and looked up at the two. He then grabbed Mi’s foot and he then quickly threw him into Yu before he then shot several concussive blasts in their direction causing the part of the moon they were one to explode and sent dust flying everywhere. Malcom panted heavily as he slowly lowered his arms. 

“Is that really the best you could do?” The two said in unison as a pillar of smoke shot upwards, “You forced us to do this!” The dust cleared showing a person wearing silver clothing and a complete Yin-Yang symbol on his chest and he had meditation beads that hovered around his neck. He had three eyes, the two on his face looked like Mi’sand the one on the forehead looked like Yu’s. Malcom’s eyes widened.

_ “D-Don’t tell me…! Did they...just fuse?!” _

The person chuckled and wiped the corner of his mouth, “After Hit-Mi and Hit-Yu experience complete tranquility then I am born!” He then struck a fighting pose, “Hit-All!!!” Malcom groaned and charged them throwing a punch, All effortlessly dodged before he then dashed past Malcom to the surface of the moon. Malcom paused, he then screamed as he was suddenly hit by numerous blows that sent him crashing to the surface of the moon. “Now now,” All said turning around, “Show me everything!” Malcom groaned as he sat up and faced his opponent. Malcom charged, All slowly held up his arms and he grabbed Malcom and they swiftly turned their arms causing Malcom to spin at hypersonic speed, All chuckled and poked Malcom’s head sending him flying backwards. 

Malcom opened his eyes and looked to see All hovering above him with his hand in the air. “Now then,” All said, “Disappear!!!” Suddenly a massive hand appeared above them, “Evil Vanquishing Technique!!!” All then moved his hand down to Malcom, “Fudo’s palm!!!” The hand then crashed onto the moon and on top of Malcom before the hand burst in an explosion. All then landed on another part of the moon and split back into Mi and Yu. The smoke cleared and Malcom stood there completely banged up and tired, he then went to attack them when Masa then charged him and delivered a punch to his face that hollowed how the moon beneath them, well at least the top half. Malcom rolled before he eventually stopped and looked to Masa. 

Masa held the bomb tucked under arm. Malcom growled as he stood up, “Just die!!!” He said through grit teeth, 

“Likewise,” Mass said as she quickly speed blitzed him, she jumped and delivered a blow to his stomach causing his portal to open and Masa was sucked in. Masa crashed through a dimension like glass before she appeared in a void. She landed heavily as she looked around, “Alright…” she then pulled out a pocket watch, “Twelve minutes…” She put the watch away and she started to wander around. She seemed to walk endlessly until she saw her childhood house before her, as she approached it the rest of the neighborhood started to form around it. 

She approached the house and opened the front door and walked inside. She looked around and memories of childhood filled her head, she saw imaginative figures of her and Odachimaru as children running down the stairs to be the first to the table for moms breakfast. She looked around and saw a family picture on a cabinet, she walked over to it and picked it up and gave a soft smile. The picture was taken during a happier time when the family all went out for a day at the beach. It was when Masa first learned to surf. Masa paused when she heard humming coming from the kitchen. She set the picture down and the bomb next to the cabinet. She then slowly made her way to the kitchen, she looked over and saw her mom cooking something. 

“...mom?” 

“Oh?” Her mother turned and faced Masa, she then smiled, “She’s home!” She walked over to Masa and hugged her tightly, “There’s my five time surfing champ!” She then looked into Masa’s eyes, “You look thin! Go sit at the table and I’ll have dinner for you.”

“...uh...yeah sure,” Masa then turned and walked to the table and sat down. 

“You’re finally home!” A voice came, Masa turned and saw Odachimaru. He looked thinner, didn’t have the brand or his beard, he also looked rather happy. He walked over to Masa and wrapped his arms around her, Masa looked at him. 

“Odachimaru,” she said with a smile, “Of course I’m home! I came to get you!”

“Get me? For what?” He asked, “Are we going somewhere?”

“I…” she then paused, this wasn’t Odachimaru. It was some illusion. “I wanted to take you to this super neat-“ she was cut off by the door coming open and someone walking inside. Odachimaru’s ex-wife then walked in. Odachimaru turned and smiled,

“Hello my love,” he walked over to her and the two kissed. Masa then stood up, 

“Um, excuse me.” Masa said as she then left the room, she took a deep breath. “Just get Odachimaru and leave the bomb…” she said softly, she picked up the bomb and then she turned and went to the basement. As she approached the basement her mind flashed to all the torturous memories she had, the sound of her and Odachimaru’s screaming were heard as she came further down the stairs. Once she entered the basement it was just empty. “What the hell…?” Suddenly a loud crash was heard, the place began to shake and suddenly the house was torn out of the ground leaving just the basement. She looked up and saw Odachimaru above her, he was giant and his eyes were a deep flame red color. He seemed to be zoned out, he tossed the house behind him before he raised his foot and went to crush Masa. She lunged out of the basement and to safety as his foot crashed down. He then moved his head and looked at her on the ground.

“Odachi-San!!!!” She screamed to him, “It’s me!!! I’ve come to take you home!!!” Odachimaru then went to crush her again and she quickly moved. He turned and swept his foot destroying everything it touched. Masa quickly jumped over it before she landed safely, she then screamed and jumped through the air and delivered a powerful blow to his face causing him to explode upon impact. The space around Masa suddenly became white, she landed and looked around. “Odachi-San!!!!” She screamed,

“Masa!!!” Odachimaru’s voice responded, though it sounded like him as a kid. Masa smiled and started to run around,

“Odachi-San!!!”

“Masa!!!”

Masa turned and ran in the direction of his voice, “Odachi-San!!!” She then crashed into a wall and fell onto her back. She looked forward to see Malcom with Odachimaru, “Let him go!!!” Odachimaru was on his knees, the sleeves of his jacket had been torn off and his tank top was completely destroyed. Malcom walked over to her,

“Masa my dear, let’s talk.”

“I’m done talking!” She said approaching him, she threw a punch and he turned to dust and appeared behind her and kicked her onto her stomach. She got onto her hands and knees and looked forward to see Odachimaru in front of her, his eyes looked tired and he looked utterly defeated. “Odachi-San!” She placed her hand on the side of his face, “Hey! Look at me!” 

“He’s at his limit,” Malcom responded, “He fought me until he couldn’t.” 

“I...I’m not strong enough…” Odachimaru muttered, “I’ve never been...strong enough…”

“No! No that’s not true!” Mass said to him, “You’re plenty strong Odachimaru! You’ve always been crazy strong!”

“No I haven’t...I should be dead….”

“No, don’t say that!” She said, “Come in! Let’s go!”

“No…” he responded, “I’m going to die here…”

“No you’re not,” Masa said, “I promised Yuko I’d bring you back!”

“Yuko wishes I was dead…” he then looked down, “And so do I…”

“No, no, don't be ridiculous!” Masa said, “Yuko came back, she came back to see you because she knew you were in trouble. Come on let’s go home.” Odachimaru didn’t respond. Tears started to form in Masa’s eyes, “Come on! Let’s go!” She said, shaking him, “Odachi-San!!!”

“He’s made his choice,” Malcom said firmly, “And now you’ll die here too.”

“No…” Masa then stood and faced Malcom, “I hate you…!” She said, “I’ve always hated you!!! The things you did to Odachimaru were inhuman!!! The things you did to me were disgusting!!!”

“I tried helping you too,” he said, “Unlocking your potential was what I wanted.”

“Unlocking my potential?!?!!!” She screamed, “You tried killing me!!! Then the things you made Odachimaru and I do to each other…” more tears came down Masa’s face, “No two siblings should be forced to each other what you forced Odachi and I do!!!” She clenched her fists, “I didn’t come here to give up!!! I didn’t come to relieve all of that!!!” 

“Then don’t,” he said, “You’re the one who is mindlessly spewing this bullshit. Just tell me what you want.”

“What I want…?” She paused, “What I want...us to have the nightmares stop! What I want is to be able to have a happy life…!” She grit her teeth and some form of power burst from her, “And most of all…” more tears came from her eyes, “I WANT MY BABY BROTHER BACK!!!!” She then slammed her fist into the ground as hard as she could causing the Negaverse to crack and shatter and go unstable. Odachimaru then blinked slowly and he looked to Masa before he stood up. 

“Masa…” he said softly, she turned to him.

“Little Brother!!!” The two then started to run towards each other. As they did they say each other as children, then teenagers, and then finally adults which is when they wrapped their arms around each other. Masa sobbed into his chest ,

“It’s alright Masa…” he said softly as he put his hand on the back of her head, “I’m here...I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He then looked down into her eyes and he kissed her forehead. “Masa…” he said as she started to wipe her tears, “Let’s get out of here…” he said holding up his pinky to her, she looked down at his pinky before she looked to him, then back at his pinky. She then wrapped her pinky around his and nodded softly.

“Y-Yeah…” 

Malcom appeared to then but was very shaky and unstable. “You damn brats!!! What the hell have you done?!” Masa then turned and faced him, she gave a soft laugh before she then held up her middle finger.

“Sorry old man, but that’s our cue!”

Odachimaru looked to the bomb beside them and he held out his finger and shot it with a beam of gravity setting off the timer, he then looked to Malcom, “See ya!” He then took Masa’s hand the two turned and jumped through the air before they crashed through a wall and the two landed on the moon. Malcom who stood behind them quickly expanded before he then shrunk back to his normal size from the massive explosion. He groaned in pain and he looked ahead at the two of them. His eyes then widened.

“I-Impossible…” the two of them turned to him, “Don’t tell me...the tests….being in the Negaverse….it was enough to break their limits…!” Odachimaru and Masa’s hair stood up and the spikes became more angular and a bit violent. Masa’s pupil had turned white and Odachimaru’s eyes turned a solid black with his irises being white rings. 


	11. Chapter 10

Malcom glared at his children, “The Negaverse drained both of you…! I was sure of it! But breaking out...you must’ve broken your own limits and unlocked new power!” He then smirked and started laughing, “So the tests weren’t for nothing!!! Your hair! Your eyes! Your glow!!! I gave it to both of you!!!” He then laughed again, “Now! Let me see you fight!” Mass and Odachimaru got into fighting poses before they screamed and then charged him, Malcom charged in return and the three of them clashed causing the top half of the moon to fully explode. The three then crashed on the bottom half of the split moon,

Masa swung her fist and Malcom quickly grabbed her fist only to have Odachimaru swung his leg into his side sending him flying. The two charged Malcom again and sent two punches to his stomach causing his black skin to crack and Malcom flew back and crashed into a pillar. Malcom then charged the two of them, they sidestepped and he flew past them. Malcom halted to a stop and the two of them charged him, he went to attack but they each grabbed one of his arms and rolled into him. They then screamed and launched themselves off the moon and within a second were on Zaia. They thrust their elbows back sending Malcom crashing into the ground. 

Odachimaru and Masa’s immense gravity caused some buildings to crumble and pieces would drift in the air. The two then landed on the ground and ran straight towards Malcom, Malcom started to slide towards them slowly,  _ “Th-The gravity! They’re pulling me towards them! No...don’t tell me-“  _ they both screamed and delivered a punch to his gut that sent Malcom flying around the planet several times before he crashed into a building in the city.  _ “They’re moving…” _ His eyes widened as they suddenly arrived, Odachimaru punches Malcom in the face and Masa kicked him in the side sending him crashing through the building and eventually onto the street,  _ “F-Faster than light…?!” _ The two then ran through the city and eventually to Malcom, Malcom quickly dodged but he was kneed in the gut by Masa sending him flying into the air. He looked above him to see Odachimaru open his palm and fire a gravity beam directly at his face sending Malcom into the ground. Malcom’s body twitched and tried to sit up, he gasped when he saw Odachimaru dive towards him. Masa then jumped and grabbed onto Odachimaru’s ankles and she spun forward several times before she threw Odachimaru at Malcom at a high speed. Odachimaru then delivered a blow to Malcom’s chest and they started to crash through the planet, Masa joined less than a second later and delivered her own blow to Malcom’s face sending him crashing into a hollow hole in the planet. 

The entire planet shook and was knocked off its orbit. Malcom groaned and he slowly started to sit up, he then gasped as he was punched in the gut by Odachimaru and he hit the roof off the hollow hole which caused the surface above to move like a wave before it snapped and blew off a hefty chunk of the planet. Masa then delivered an uppercut to Malcom’s jaw sending him directly to the surface of the planet and above the clouds. Malcom gasped for air as Odachimaru and Masa appeared not too far away. They then powered up and charged him, they clashed and battled with him throughout the clouds before Malcom crashed straight down onto the surface of the planet. 

Masa and Odachimaru held out their hands causing a weapon to form for each of them. The weapon was a Kourin or Halo Ring with spikes on the outside of the ring. They grabbed the weapons and flew towards Malcom. Malcom stood as Odachimaru and Masa sliced downwards in a V shape across Malcom’s body. Malcom screamed in pain as black blood shot from his mouth. The two then sliced horizontally before they sliced upwards sending Malcom into the air. Odachimaru and Masa held out their Kourin weapons and placed their hands behind the rings and held the ring towards Malcom, “ODACHIMARU…!!!” Odachimaru said as the attacks began to charge,

“MASAMUNE…!!!”

“TWIN GRAVITY SHOT!!!!” They screamed in unison as two beams shot from the ring of their weapons. The beams clashed and swirled together before they made contact with Malcom. Malcom’s eyes bulged before they then boiled and burst from the immense heat before his body then went up in a gigantic moon destroying explosion. Odachimaru and Masa’s weapons vanished and they were suddenly in their base forms. Odachimaru fell to the side and Masa quickly caught him before she then fell with Odachimaru laying on her chest. Odachimaru swallowed heavily,

“We did it...sis…” he said softly before he closed his eyes,

“Yeah…” Masa said, “Yeah...we did…” She then closed her eyes.

**End Dark Killer Arc Act 1**


	12. Chapter 11

**Dark Killer Arc Act 2 Start**

**Malcom’s Lab**

Trigger stood there pressing buttons and knobs on Malcom’s machines. He then pressed a button and a green light turned on in front of him. Trigger then moved away from the computers to a pod full of liquid. He placed his hand on the pod and smiled, “You will be reborn. I promise.”

  
  


**Aboard Kappy Several Days Later**

Odachimaru laid on his bed, Yuko sat beside him. She held tightly to his hand. Since that day she never once left his bed side except to eat, but even so she preferred to eat in his room. “Odachimaru…” she said softly, “Even if you can’t hear me...I forgive you…I should never have said the things I did to hurt you...I deserved to get hit….” Tears formed in her eyes, “I guess...I was just mad, which is dumb because I’m mad because I love you...and you don’t love me back and it’s frustrating...I know that’s childish...but I really do love you...I don’t know why….but do I need a reason…?” She wiped the tears from her eyes, “I never meant to leave and go home...I don’t know why I did because when I’m with you I always feel at home...I feel welcome and like no one is judging me…” 

Yuko’s lip began to quiver and she quickly turned to wipe more oncoming tears before she looked back to him, “I promise you I’m never leaving you again...I want to be with you forever...even if it’s just as friend then that’s fine...I just know I want to be at your side until the day I die...I mean you said you’d help me find out where I come from…” She then let the tears stream down her face being unable to hold them back anymore, “Excuse me…” she stood up and walked across the room to the dresser with the tissue box. She picked up a tissue and she looked into the mirror, her tears were wiping away her white makeup and she looked like something out of a horror movie. She frowned and then began to cry rather heavily, she slammed her hands down on the dresser and she hung her head letting her tears form a puddle on the dresser. “Odachimaru just come back to me!!!” 

Odachimaru let out a soft breath from his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked before he looked over to where Yuko was. His vision started off blurry before his vision became clear, “Yuko…?” He said softly, but she didn’t seem to hear him. He looked around before he painfully turned and grabbed a pillow which he then threw at her, “Hey…!” She then paused and turned to look at him, her eyes widened, “Hi…” she then rushed to his bedside and she got on top of him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Odachimaru! Thank god! I was so worried!!!” She said sobbing, Odachimaru sighed and he then wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry I left!!! I missed you the whole time I was gone!!!”

“I missed you too…” he said softly, “I’m sorry I hit you…” 

“No! You’re fine! I deserved it!”

“You didn’t...I’m sorry…”

“I...I love you!” She said having nothing to lose, 

“I know…” he said, “I’m sorry I kissedyou back to spare your feelings…”

“You’re fine.” She said starting to calm down, she then looked into his eyes. He then placed his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss, Yuko’s eyes widened and she blushed before she then kissed him back. She then deepened the kiss before he then wrapped an arm around her and sat up slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to him. She then finally pulled away from their kiss, “Wh….What was that….?” She asked a bit flustered,

“You came back…” he responded softly, “Yuko…” he then paused, “When I was in there...I was dying..I don’t know why...but...all I could think of was you...coming back to you.” She swallowed heavily as a deep blush spread across her face, “I couldn’t think of anything but death...and when I did...all I thought about whenever I closed my eyes..was you,” He said, “I guess...I feel something for you...and I don’t know what it is...”

  
  


She then gave a soft smile, “Th-That’s fine…”

“Okay…” he said before he then went back to kissing her. She then leaned into him and he laid back. She placed her hand on his bare chest and she moved her hand slowly down his abs before she moved her hand back up around his neck. Odachimaru wrapped his arms around her and moved his hand up and down her back before he placed his hand on her bow and he started to undo it before he then removed it and her sash causing her kimono to come apart in the front. Yuko blushed and she pulled away from their kiss, “Yuko...what are you..?” She then looked away and held her kimono shut,

“I...I’m sorry…” she said softly, “I just...I’m very shy about my body…” She swallowed, “And...I just…”

“You don’t need to be shy,” he said moving her hand, he then gave a soft chuckle, “I never thought someone like you would be shy about her body.”

“I just am…” she said using her other hand to close her kimono, “I...maybe this isn’t a good idea...at least not now…” she sighed, “I’m sorry...you probably think I’m weird now...I just...I want to have sex with you...I really do...just now isn’t a good time...besides, you should probably heal up and get food and stuff.” She then got off of him and started to put her sash and bow back on. 

“I’m sorry…” he said sitting up, “I didn’t mean-“

“No...you’re fine….” she said, “I’ve just been pretty emotional in the past week or so…besides...I’ve never had a relationship before and I don’t want to rush things…” 

“I understand.” he said, 

“Thanks…” she said softly. Once she was put together she then stood up and turned and looked at him, “I really did miss you…” 

“I missed you too,” he said as he slowly and painfully stood up, he groaned and nearly fell backwards, 

“Odachi-San!” She said going to him, he caught his balance and he’s out his hand to her as he rested his other hand on his side.

“No, I’m fine.” He said, “I’ve got it, I’m fine.” He coughed and cleared his throat, “I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked,

He nodded, “Yeah.” Yuko smiled

“Well good.”

He then walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, “Here,” he said as he took out the Onigiri plush, the necklace, and the seashell. He then handed them to her, “These are yours.” Yuko blushed heavily, “Here.” 

“I-I…” she swallowed heavily, her small gesture was kind of embarrassing now that she knew he had everything, she then walked over to him and took the objects, “Thanks…” He then turned and grabbed a magenta shirt and he put it on before he went to the closet and looked for his jacket. 

“Hey, what happened to my-“

“Your jacket?” Yuko said, “Oden had to dispose of it, the arms were torn and the rest of the jacket was destroying itself from the Negative energy.” 

“I see…”

“He sounded really mad. He doesn’t have any more Neutron Star Fibers, at least for now.” She then smiled, “But, if you need a jacket I actually got you one the day he had to get rid of it.”

“Really…?”

“Yeah! Wait here!” She turned and ran to her bedroom. Odachimaru sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck, he wandered around his room before he spun from Mari running into the room,

“ODACHIMARU!!!!!” She cried as she flew through the air and landed safely in his arms. Her eyes were basically waterfalls at this point, “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!” 

“I’m fine Mari, I’m sorry I worried you…” he said softly,

“I PRAYED FOR YOU TO BE OKAY EXTRA HARD UNTIL I PASSED OUT!!!!” 

Odachimaru chuckled and smiled, “So that’s what I was feeling…”

“ODACHIMARU I AM SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!!!” 

“Me too,” he said going to put her down,

“NO!!! NO!!! NO DON’T PUT ME DOWN!!!”

He sighed and stood back up, “Fine.” Yuko then came back into the room with a folded up jacket. She smiled and handed it to him,

“Here, I went to the store a few days ago with O-Teio and Oden and I saw this and knew you needed to have it as a replacement.” She then unfolded it and showed it to him, it was a black leather jacket with metal pads on the shoulders and forearms, and on the back was a circle with crosshairs in it. “I also got you something else, but I thought the jacket would be fine for now.”

“I see,” Odachimaru said, “Thanks.” He set Mari down to put the jacket on, it fit perfectly. He then did up the zipper partially as well as a few of the buckles, “Well?”

Yuko smiled, “It looks really good on you.”

“Thanks,”

“Anyways, come to the living room! Everyone’s been waiting for you to wake up!” She took his hand and brought him to the living room, she smiled at everyone in the room before she said, “Hey guys! Look who’s awake!” Everyone turned to look at Odachimaru,

“Thank god,” Masa said getting up from the couch and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same in return, “I was worried you’d never wake up.”

“Me too,” he said, “But I’m here now. I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too.” She then looked up at him, “Anyways...we had to evacuate Zaia.”

“What do you mean?”

“The battle with dad, it left the planet destroyed, the ecosystem was out of control.”

“Then where are we now?”

“We’re on a planet in the same solar system called Daigo.”

“I see,” he then looked around at everyone before he then walked over to the window to look outside. There was a city far off in the distance and everything seemed normal. 

“On a lighter note, the two of us got stronger. Our stats skyrocketed.”

“Stats?” He asked turning his head, 

“Yeah,” she said with a smile as she pulled up a diagram. Odachimaru walked over to it, “This was us before.” 

**Odachimaru**

**Strength: 20,000**

**Speed: 300,000**

**Intelligence: 2,000,000**

**Technical Sense: 50,000**

**Gravity: 60,000**

**Key Holder: 500**

**Heroism: 5**

**Charisma: 3**

  
  


**Masamune:**

**Strength: 100,000**

**Speed: 400,000**

**Intelligence: 998,999**

**Technical Sense: 35,000**

**Gravity: 13,000**

**Key Holder: 125**

**Heroism: 30**

**Charisma: 99**

She then pulled up a diagram of the statistics after the battle, “And this is now”

**Odachimaru**

**Strength: 50,000**

**Speed: 900,000**

**Intelligence: 2,000,000**

**Technical Sense: 55,000**

**Gravity: 100,000**

**Key Holder: 500**

**Heroism: 7**

**Charisma: 5**

**Masamune**

**Strength: 150,000**

**Speed: 950,000**

**Intelligence: 1,500,000**

**Technical Sense: 40,000**

**Gravity: 50,000**

**Key Holder: 300**

**Heroism: 40**

**Charisma: 102**

“Interesting,” Odachimaru said, “I didn’t think we had power levels.”

“All samurai do,” Yasha said as she walked into the room. Odachimaru’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he swallowed and the blush vanished. She smiled at him, “I’m glad you’re okay. I heard about the fight and came as soon as I could, only you weren’t awake.”

“I am now,” he responded to her, “Yasha-“

“Before you say anything, come take a walk with me.” She said, Odachimaru nodded and he followed her outside. Kappy along with Masa and Yasha’s ship were in a nice countryside. Yasha and Odachimaru began to walk in silence, “How’ve you been?”

“Me?” He then cleared his throat, “Fine.” 

“That’s good,” she said, “Truthfully I was worried.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Well you’re my student, I’m always going to be worried.”

“You don’t have to be.” He said putting his hands in his pockets, “So, are you here to take me to jail?”

“Pardon?”

“Masa and I destroyed a planet, isn’t that a crime for up to 200 years in prison?”

“It is if you use an Angular Warhead, or if you destroy it on purpose. If it’s collateral damage then it’s not a crime.”

“I see, I just figured that’s why I was in prison after we met.”

“You were in prison for murder as well as other things. Though I suppose you were probably in there for planet destruction.”

“I see…” 

“What’s the matter?”

“Now that my father is gone...and this time permanently,” he looked to her, “I don’t know what to do now, I’ve got so many questions. I don’t know where to go or what to do when I get there.”

“That’s for you to decide.” She said with a pleasant smile,

“I see,” he paused, “I do have one question.” 

“And that is?”

“The memory you gave me of Yuko,” he said, “What do they mean? Where did she come from?” Yasha smiled,

“I could tell you, but then that’d be too easy.” 

“I understand,” he said, “Yuko is struggling with her identity is all.”

“I’m sure she will find out soon enough.” She said as they continued walking. “Have you ever heard the phrase, nothing is at it appears to be.”

“It sounds familiar.” He said, “Is that like, there is no spoon?” 

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing, nevermind, just an old movie my dad showed me.”

“I see,”

“In a sense I guess it was similar to that phrase, hell my father even taught me something along those lines.” He said, “The things we see could be what they really are, grass, trees, people. Or perhaps they’re something else, something greater. Are we real or are we not?” 

“Your father was quite wise.”

“He was,” he said, “Though he could never tell what people were feeling.” 

“That must be difficult,” 

“It was, but luckily I can move past that.” He said, he then rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “Can a Princess love a Samurai?”

“Yes they can,” she said, “Does this Samurai love a Princess?”

“I don’t know.” He said, “I feel something for Yuko, but I mostly feel like I need to protect her and make her happy more than a romantic attraction.”

“Love is complicated,” she said, “It comes in many forms and can be strange. It’s confusing and sometimes messes with your head. In the end it’s the most powerful force in the universe. I’m sure you’ll figure out your feelings for her eventually.” 

“If I have any at all,” he said, “I’ve just never experienced love outside my wife-“

“And me?” Yasha asked finishing his sentence. Odachimaru swallowed heavily, before he then responded,

“...yeah.” 

“At least you’re honest,” she said, “To be honest love has always been dangerous for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m either wrong, or blind, or just flat out stupid. In the end I’m always left hurt so I’ve tried distancing myself from it.” 

“Did it work?” He asked looking to her, she then looked back to him and smiled,

“Not really.” 

“Oh…” Odachimaru said understanding how she felt. He then put his hands in his pockets and looked down, 

“What’s wrong? That’s not the reaction I thought you’d have.”

“No,” he said, “No, nothing’s wrong.” He then looked into her eyes, “I just don’t understand.” 

“Don’t understand what? The fact that I forgave you for taking my brother or the fact that we have a mutual feeling for each other?” 

“I don’t know,” he said turning away, “I’m not the person you just instantly forgive,” he said taking a hand out of his hand and looking down at it, “I’ve strangled, murdered, mutilated, and inflicted so much pain for people across the universe with my bare hands. Yet somehow you gave me a second chance,”

“I gave you a second chance because Fudo demanded it.” 

Odachimaru’s eyes widened, “Fudo Myo-O?”

“The same one.” She said, “I honestly expected you to rot and eventually die in that prison. Fudo then appeared to me in a vision and told me of you. He told me you would be the one to save all of us.”

“From what?”

“I have no clue,” she said, “All he said was that you needed to be saved.” He then looked to Yasha as a soft breeze began to blow, “He thinks you are worth saving, and that you can be redeemed.” 

“Do you think I can be redeemed?”

“I gave you that locker ball didn’t I? I could’ve ignored him and let you die.” 

He swallowed heavily before he gave her a smile, “Thank you.” He said walking over to her, “Thank you for giving me a second chance...and believing in me when no one else would.”

“You’re welcome.” She responded before the two of them kissed. For the first time in years Yasha started blushing. Odachimaru moved his hands and placed them on the sides of her face before he slowly pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, 

“Yasha…” He said softly, “I…” he then paused and cleared his throat. She gave a soft smile,

“Me too.” She said, “I was worried about you.”

“And I was worried I’d never see you again,” he said, “Even in prison you were all I could think about.” He went to kiss her again when he saw something in the distance, 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, turning her head. She eventually saw what he was looking at, there was a large object that was burning up and entering the atmosphere. The two then rushed towards the object as it crashed into the ocean. Once they reached the ocean Odachimaru removed his jacket and dove in. He started to descend as he saw the object was a ship. He swam down to it and looked into a window, he saw a child inside with red and white kabuki paint on his face and blue shaggy hair. He then swam around it before he saw more people in the windows. He swam to the bottom of the ship and began to push it to the surface. 

Yasha stood near the surface of the water alongside Masa and Odachimaru’s crew. The ship breached the surface. “It’s a ship holder,” Yasha said softly. 

“It resembles an exciting creature from my father’s home planet,” Masa said, “A Tyrannosaurus Rex.” Odachimaru then breached the surface of the water and grabbed onto an edge of the ship and slowly brought it as far into the shore as he could. He then stepped onto the bank and looked at the ship. 

“Odachi-San!” Yuko said running to him, Odachimaru then turned to her.

“Stay!” He said firmly as he held up his hand, he turned to it, “There’s people inside.” 

“That thing is so huge it’s absurd,” Oden said, “You could probably fit Kappy in there.” 

Odachimaru turned back to the ship as the mouth started to open. A man then walked from the ship. He was tall, about close to Oden’s height, and he had a beard as long as long and wavy silver hair that came to his shoulders. He wore a cloak like Yasha’s only his had a hood.He had baggy leather pants and metal armor on his chest and torso. He then looked around at everyone before he looked to Odachimaru, “Are you the one who saved us?” He asked, 

“Yeah,” Odachimaru said,

“I see,” he said before he then nodded at him, “You have my thanks.”

“Who are you?” Odachimaru asked,

“Of course,” the man said, “I am a Daimyo, my name is Kanbei. I am a Samurai clear from the other side of this Galaxy and our ship here was attacked.” 

“Another Daimyo?” Oden asked, folding his arms, “Strange, I don’t remember you.” Kanbei smirked and looked to Oden,

“No, but I am well aware of who you are Oden.” He chuckled, “Though you were born more than a million years after I was.” 

“That explains it.”

“There’s another one on board,” Kanbei said, “Though he was knocked out from the explosion. The rest of the crew died.” 

“Bring him on board,” Odachimaru said, “We can give them the help they need.” 

“Thank you,” Kanbei said with a nod, “Why don’t you come with me?”

“All of us?” Oden asked, Kanbei chuckled.

“No, just him.” He said pointing to Odachimaru, Odachimaru raised an eyebrow, “Come along.” Kanbei turned and walked into the ship followed by Odachimaru. The ship was rather huge, and the first room they came to, as Oden said, was big enough to hold Kappy. “You’re a rather new Samurai,” Kanbei said, “Your locker ball and body were only formed recently.”

“Yeah,” he said, 

“What’s your weapon of choice?”

“An Odachi,”

“I see,” Kanbei walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a rather large sword and sheath, it was about five feet in length. He turned and tossed it to Odachi, “Here.”

Odachimaru caught it, he removed the handle from the scabbard to see it was just a handle, “Thanks…?”

“You attach your soul to it, it works better than having to take your body apart to get a handle, with this you just take it out and activate your soul.”

“I see,” he said putting the handle back into the scabbard, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said walking through the ship with Odachimaru. Odachimaru looked around the ship and made sure to step over some of the dead crew members. 

“So...you’re a Daimyo?”

“I am,” he said, “I was the very first in fact.” 

“First?”

“Yes,” he said, “Being a Daimyo is like becoming President, once you become one the title sticks with you until the day you die. Same with your power.” He chuckled, “Your friend Oden is living proof that you don’t need to be a Samurai to be a Daimyo. Hell, some Daimyo aren’t even human.” He then smirked, “And some aren’t even adults.” He said before they came to the kid with the Kabuki makeup, “Like him.” 

Odachimaru looked at the kid, “He’s a Daimyo…? How old is he?” 

“He’s close to twelve maybe even eleven.”

“He’s Mari’s age…” Odachimaru said softly, he walked over to the kid and knelt down and get his neck, “He’s still breathing.” Odachimaru put the Odachi over his shoulder with the sash before he then picked up the kid in both arms. The two then left the ship and went straight to Kappy. Odachimaru laid the kid down on the new sofa and put a pillow beneath his head. The kid wore a pair of shorts and no shirt, he had ropes tied around his arms that came to make a bow on his back and he had a Chonmage atop his head. 

Mari looked over at the boy, she never thought she’d see another person around her age. She paused when she saw something sticking out of his pocket. She grabbed onto it and pulled it out, it was a gold pipe that was held together in the middle by wood. “Please don’t touch that,” Kanbei said taking the pipe from her,

“Does he smoke?”

“No,” he said, “He’s too young for that, but for now he likes to carry it around in his mouth. It’s very important to him.”

“So,” Oden said to Kanbei, “This kid is the current Daimyo?”

“That’s right,” Kanbei said, “How old were you when you became Daimyo?”

“Not until I was a hundred and thirty.” He said, “And you?”

“I was nineteen.” Kanbei said, “But it’s not a competition.” He said tucking the pipe back into the boy’s pocket. Masa came over and sat beside the boy and she started to clean off his body. She got a tad frustrated as the kabuki makeup wouldn’t come off. “It doesn’t come off,” he told Masa, 

“Why?” Masa asked,

“Believe it or not he was born that way,” he said, “He’s the last of a highly elite species. Their strength and fighting spirit is beyond comprehension.”

“I see,” Masa said, before she took a wet towel and put it on his forehead. “Do they all have the Kabuki make up on their face?”

“The men do yes,” Kanbei said, he then looked over and saw Yuko, “The women however look like that.” He said pointing to Yuko, Yuko jumped and swallowed heavily, “But they have more blush and oftentimes eyeshadow.” 

“What planet is he from?” 

“They call it Edora.”

“What’s his name?” Mari asked, 

“Goemon,” Kanbei said as he looked back to him, “He can be quite the thief, he’ll take things from others without them noticing.”

“Who did the pipe belong to?” Mari asked,

“He had an older brother named Kozo,” Kanbei responded, “Kozo died when Goemon was young, and the pipe was his. Since then Goemon has kept it with him.” 

“Did Kozo look like Goemon?”

“In a way,” Kanbei responded, “His hair was red instead of blue, and he had a tattoo of a rat on his chest and his face had a different pattern. Kozo was the only family Goemon had as their parents died shortly after Goemon learned to crawl. As such Goemon doesn’t say much, he mostly growls, grunts, hums. He can talk, he just chooses not too.”

“I see,” Mari said, “I know what it’s like to lose your parents.”

“Then maybe you and him will get along.” 

Odachimaru stood not too far off with Yasha, “I think I’ll take my leave,” Yasha said,

“You don’t have too.” Odachimaru responded,

“You have company,” she replied, “Besides, I have a duty to the universe.” 

“Will I see you again?”

“Eventually,” she said before she then gently poked his forehead, “I’ll see you later.” Odachimaru nodded before she turned and left. Odachimaru walked to the living room where everyone was gathered,

“Kanbei,” Odachimaru spoke up, Kanbei then turned to Odachimaru.

“Yes?”

“Who attacked you?” 

“I’m not entirely sure myself,” he said, “Our scanners couldn’t detect anything but we knew we were under attack.” 

“I see,” Odachimaru said, “Well, since you’re here I could help you with your ship.”

“Thanks,” Kanbei said, “And if you’d like I can teach you how to use it as armor.”

“If you insist.”

“Well alright then, Odachimaru.” Kanbei said holding out his hand to him, Odachimaru then shook Kanbei’s hand. 

**Deep Space**

Ata walked down the hall, and as he did Trigger walked past him in the other direction. “Trigger,” he said, Trigger stopped and turned his head, “What brings you back here?”

“Just came to say a few words to Master Kala.”

“I see,” he responded, “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Trigger responded, “If I came to kill you then you would be dead already. I’m simply enjoying the time I have with you.” 

“I see,”

“Still chasing after scrawny number 8?” Trigger chuckled, “How much trouble can one cripple child be? I mean you can destroy a whole planet but not some teenage kid.” Ata then spun and went to attack Trigger, Trigger grabbed Ata’s arm before he twisted it behind his arm and slammed Ata’s face against the wall causing a massive dent to form in the wall. “Master Kala is right, you really do need to control your temper.” Ata clenched his fist slowly, 

“You’re acting as if you don’t get the occasional burst of rage.”

“I don’t,” he said, “I’m truthfully very calm and collective, but I can and will kill when I need to be.” He said as he twisted Ata’s arm more, “I just don’t need to kill you right now.”

“Oh really? And who do you need to kill?”

“It’s that new Samurai,” he said, “The one from the prison, Odachimaru. He’s rather powerful and could be stronger than you.” Ata growled, “Besides, he’s resting on Daigo right now-“

“Daigo?” 

Trigger gave an elaborate sigh, “Oh dear,” he said letting go of Ata, “I’ve said too much,” Trigger put his face on his hand, “I really am such a blabbermouth.” Ata glared at him before he turned and continued his walk down the hall. Trigger gave a soft smile and he began to chuckle softly. 


	13. Chapter 12

Goemon gave a soft groan before he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a strange new place but at least he wasn’t on the floor. He rubbed his eyes before he turned his head to see Mari. He inhaled sharply and went to move away from her, “No no! It’s okay! I won’t hurt you!” Mari said, 

“Ah,” Kanbei said walking over from the kitchen, “It seems you’re awake Goemon.” Goemon looked over to Kanbei, “We made a crash landing and a Samurai is taking care of us. You’ll be fine.” Goemon sighed before he then laid back down. He looked over at Mari who had a rather wide grin on her face,

“Hi! I’m Mari!” She said to him, Goemon just blinked at the strange person. He had never seen anyone like this. 

“Mari is a young girl,” Kanbei said, “She’s one of the Samurai’s Princesses.” 

Young girl??? What the hell was a girl?! Goemon thought to himself as he looked from Kanbei to Mari. Goemon swallowed heavily and she waved at her rather shyly.

“There’s no need to be shy!” Mari said, “Are you hungry?” Goemon nodded,

“Wait right here! I’ll go make you something!” Mari got up and ran to the kitchen to find Goemon a snack. Goemon sat up and he rubbed the back of his neck, whatever this...girl, was they certainly had a lot of energy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pipe and put it in his mouth before he turned and faced forward with his legs and arms crossed. 

Outside Odachimaru was on top of the ship holder without a shirt on and he started to repair the damage he could see. Oden then groaned, Odachimaru looked over to him before looking back to what he was doing, “What’s wrong?” Odachimaru asked,

“Something seems strange,”

“You mean besides the fact that you’re not the only Daimyo in the universe?” Odachimaru chuckled, “The universe is pretty damn big Oden, and you are by far not the biggest thing in it.”

“He’s right,” O-Teio said as he welded some pieces together with a laser beam, “I’m surprised you didn’t study the Daimyo position.”

“Did you?” Oden asked with a slight growl,

“Yeah,” O-Teio said as he removed the welding goggles from his face, “There’s tons of them.” 

“How many?”

“Well, if Kanbei is the first like he says he is, that puts him 44 ranks above you. You were the 45th.”

“And what about the kid? Goemon.”

“I believe he’s the 50th.” O-Teio said, “The last Daimyo was a woman and she was either 48 or 49.” He sighed and out the giggles back on, “I just know for a fact that there’s at least 50, and Yasha, Kala, and evening Ata had their own time in the Daiymo position.” 

“Really?” Odachimaru asked looking over his shoulder, 

“Yes,” he said walking over to Odachimaru, he knelt down, “Hold these together please.” Odachimaru nodded and held the two pieces of the ship together and he closed his eyes as O-Teio shot a laser from his finger tip welding the two pieces together, “I think Yasha even wants to become Shogun, which would make her the first.”

  
  


“Shogun?” Odachimaru asked as O-Teio finished,

“Yes,” O-Teio said, “It’s always been a theoretical position above Daimyo, anyone in the Shogun position could rule the entire universe if they wanted too. It requires a certain amount of strength though.” 

“Is there anything above that?” Odachimaru asked as he and O-Teio stood up, 

“Yes, there’s Kami, and the only one with that position is Fudo Myo-O.”

“Where the hell did you learn all that?” Oden asked as he folded his arms,

“When you neglected me as a child I’d go to the library and read everything I could!” O-Teio said with a smile, Oden groaned and looked in the other direction. Soon a door on the top of the ship opened and Masa came through the door with some drinks and snacks.

“Hey, thought you guys would want something.” She said walking over to them, 

“Thanks,” Odachimaru said as Masa set the tray down on a block near Oden, “How’s the inside coming?”

“It’s fine,” She said, “The bodies have been disposed of and now we’re trying to clean all the blood and stuff.”

“Is there internal damage?”

“A little bit,” she said, “Walls are broken and there are wires, tubes, and pipes poking out.” She rubbed the back of her neck, “Honestly it’s pretty banged up, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Do you need help?” 

“I’m fine, seriously,” she said, “Plus you smell of grease, exhaust, and hot metal so I think I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked approaching her, he then quickly wrapped his arms around her and she gagged, “I thought you liked this smell?”

“Ack! Get off me! You smell like a man!!!” 

“What else would I smell like?”

“You’re disgusting! Let go!!!”

“Fine,” he then let go of her and she looked herself over. She grit her teeth,

“Damn it! You got grease all over my new top you brute!”

“Why are you wearing a new top for manual labor?” He asked picking up one of the drinks and taking a sip, 

“You’re going to have to clean it!!!” 

“What universe are you living in if you’ll think I’ll do laundry.” 

“This one!” She said taking her off her top and stripping down to her sports bra, she then threw it at him and Odachimaru moved his head to the side causing the top to fall onto the ship. She glared at him and glared back, O-Teio could almost see the lightning bolt that connected their eyes. Masa huffed and turned and went back into the ship, but not before flipping him off. 

“That’s amazing,” O-Teio said,

“What is?” Odachimaru asked looking over his shoulder,

“I didn’t think they made sports bras that big.” 

Back inside Kappy, Mari had a massive tray full of random snacks she found in the kitchen and she put them next to Goemon. The snacks seemed to be crackers, cheese, cookies, fortune cookies, fruit, a whole head of lettuce, uncooked hot dogs, and some Onigiri that Yuko made for Odachimaru but she simply removed the packaging and the label from them. Goemon looked over all the food, none of it looked edible except the Onigiri. “I didn’t have time to cook, so I grabbed what I could from the pantry and fridge!”

“Mm…” Goemon hummed to himself as he looked down at the food. He recognized the head of lettuce as a vegetable so he knew he wasn’t going to eat that, the hot dogs seemed fine only the last time he ate raw meat he got rather sick, and the Onigiri could have meat or they could be vegetarian so they were really a gamble. He picked up one of the cookies and sniffed it before he took a bite of it. He coughed and then looked to Mari, he sighed before he swallowed. She brought him this food he didn’t want to be rude, even if it tasted disgusting. Mari smiled and she leaned on her hand to continue to watch him. 

Mari found Goemon interesting, he wasn’t her type but she really liked his colorful face. He was also her age so maybe she could have a new friend. He looked to the other food, he picked up a couple of crackers and then ate them. They were bland and flavorless. He looked to the cheese and picked up the small block and sniffed it. He nearly vomited and covered his nose and mouth, “No! It’s not bad! That means it’s good! The worse the cheese smells the better it tastes!” Goemon looked to her and tilted his head, did he really have to eat this? He looked back to the cheese he took a small bite of it, it tasted bitter and had a strange sticky texture so he spat it out and put the cheese back on the tree. 

“Guess you don’t like cheese huh?” Mari pauses, “That’s a shame, cheese is some of my favorite food.” Goemon looked to the Onigiri, he picked one up and he then took a bite of it. His eyes sparkled, it was filled with gravy beans and some sort of meat. He then started to eat the Onigiri one at a time as fast as he could. 

**Deep Space**

Ata sat there in his chair. He paused as he thought about what Trigger said to him about Odachimaru. “Master Ata,” someone said walking into the room, “Can I-“

“Set a course,” Ata said leaning back and resting his face on his fist, “Daigo.”

“Daigo?”

“Yeah,” he said, “There’s something I want to see.”

**Zaia**

Trigger walked into the lab and saw Gainax standing in front of the pod, “How is he coming?” 

“Fine,” Gainax said responding, “Is he really what you say he is.”

“Of course,” Trigger said with a smile, “Why would I lie to you about something that major? We’ve been partners for years Gainax, who else would you trust other than me?”

“Probably no one.” 

“Exactly,” he said as he walked over to the pod, “I was there for you even when your own mother wasn’t. I mean, she died, and I was there to take you in.” 

“Right,” Gainax responded, “My mother, did you know her?”

“She was nothing,” he said, “An absolute nobody who bit off more than she could chew. She was involved in a life of crime and she would sell her valuables for drug money, she even sold you because she was such an addict. Trust me when I say it was best you didn’t know her.” 

“I see,” he said,

“Did you complete the suit?”

“Yes,” he said turning to a large case in the corner, 

“I see,” Trigger walked over to the case and kicked it causing it to open. Trigger smirked as he saw the contents of the case. “Excellent.”

**Daigo**

Kanbei walked over to the ship and he looked up to the roof, “Odachimaru,” he called, Odachimaru turned and looked down at Kanbei.

“What’s up?”

“How’s it coming?” 

“Well,” Odachimaru said as he stood up and wiped his face with a towel, “We’ve patched everything on the outside, at least everything that’s above water.” He then rolled and cracked his neck, “From what I hear the inside is coming along nicely, connecting everything in the walls was easy, it’s just patching the walls that’s a bit difficult. What’s this thing made of?”

“I have no idea,” Kanbei said with a smile, “This ship holder is far older than I am and I found it in the hot metal core of a dying star. For all I know it’s been there since Fudo created our universe.” 

“I see,” Odachimaru said, 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he said, “I could really use a shower though.” 

“I see,” Kanbei then smirked, “How about a match between you and me?” Odachimaru raised an eyebrow, 

“Like...training?”

“Of course.”

Odachimaru chuckled and sighed, “Alright,” he then jumped from the ship down to where Kanbei was. “So where do you want-“ Odachimaru quickly moved backwards as Kanbei swung his sword. 

“Your reactions times are fine,” Kanbei said smirking, “But not fast enough.” Odachimaru then threw a punch, Kanbei smirked and moved causing Odachimaru to stumble forwards. Odachimaru’s eyes widened,

_ “He’s fa-“  _ Before Odachimaru could finish his thought he gasped as Kanbei’s blade was sticking through his chest,  _ “I-I was in the middle of stumbling...when did he-“  _ Odachimaru’s eyes widened as he was swept from his feet and now in a horizontal position. Kanbei smirked and he gently pushed down on Odachimaru’s chest sending him crashing into the ground making a fifty foot crater. Odachimaru’s eyes rolled back into position as he saw Kanbei hovering above him. Odachimaru grit his teeth as he slowly got back to his feet, he lunged from the crater and into the ground outside of it. Odachimaru looked to Kanbei and went to move but suddenly a massive purple pulse shot from Kanbei causing Odachimaru to nearly faint and fall onto his knees. Kanbei smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Odachimaru,

“Wh-What the hell is that…?” Odachimaru asked through grit teeth, 

“I merely intimidated you.” He said turning around, “Gravity can be used as an intimidation display, the stronger the gravity the more intimidating you become. It can be used to put people into a comatose state and even level cities.” 

“Then why am I not-“

“Out cold?” He chuckled and then hovered over to Odachimaru and landed in front of him, “I only hit you with a small dose, but even so I’m not totally sure. You must have an extremely strong will.” Kanbei turned his head to see Oden charging him to hit him with a full powered punch, Kanbei smirked and shot out the purple pulse again sending Oden crashing to the ground and causing him to pass out. “It also works on the less intelligent.” 

“A-Are you kidding me…?!” Odachimaru said to himself, “I’ve seen Oden take over an entire galaxy with his raw intelligence and battle strategy…! You truly can’t be that smart can you…?!”

“I’ve been alive for over a million years,” he said looking back to Odachimaru, “I know things about Samurai abilities and powers that not even Yasha or Kala know. Those two are literal babies compared to me. And you are but a mere sperm getting ready to become a molecule.” He smirked, “Can you stand or is your brain fried?”

“I’m fine,” Odachimaru said through grit teeth as he slowly got to his feet. Odachimaru panted heavily, he hadn’t even touched Kanbei and he was already exhausted. 

“Now your turn,” Kanbei said, “Give me your strongest attack.” Odachimaru didn’t hesitate he quickly fired a gravity beam from his hand.  _ “Oh,”  _ Kanbei thought as he saw the beam slowly approach him,  _ “Gravity condensed into a beam! This is new! Exciting! It’s a fast and powerful attack, but not quite light speed.”  _ Kanbei then moved his head and the beam shot past him, “Too slow.” Odachimaru’s eyes widened, not even Malcom could react to that attack. He grit his teeth and shot another beam, the beam warped and completely moved around Kanbei,

“What the hell…?”

“Gravitational fields are magnificent aren’t they?” Kanbei said, “You can ultimately untouchable.” Odachimaru screamed and threw a punch, his arm and fist warped and bended in the space in front of Kanbei before Kanbei raised his hand and flicked his finger causing Odachimaru’s arm to snap and then explode. Odachimaru screamed and held onto the part of his arm he had left. A pulse of gravity shot straight up from Kanbei and within an instant a meteor appeared in the sky. Odachimaru’s eyes widened as he looked up at the meteor, “Whoops...wrong meteor, I didn’t mean to grab one that was on the other end of the galaxy.” Kanbei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I always over do it...which means there’s black holes across the galaxy now that I’ll have to dismantle…”

“Th-That meteor...it’s 80 meters in diameter...it’ll destroy the planet!”

“Hm?” Kanbei asked opening an eye and looking to Odachimaru, “How did you come up with that calculation.”

“My dad was a scientist! A meteor struck his home planet that was 50 meters in diameter...it destroyed all life!” Odachimaru then took off into the air was a sonic boom, he grit his teeth and reeled back his fist, “Damn it! I’m not going to let this meteor destroy this world!” He then threw a punch striking the meteor causing it to explode into small pieces but it also resulted in Odachimaru losing his other arm and draining him of strength. Odachimaru started to fall to the planet as his vision went to black. Kanbei arrives in an instant and caught Odachimaru in his arms, he looked down at him and smiled.

“Amazing,” he said, “Though he’s a bit of a rage monster his brute strength is incredible.” Kanbei was then hit on the head with a piece of the meteor, Kanbei winced and watched the piece of meteor fall to the ocean. “I really did over do it again…” he sighed and with a pulse of gravity he sent the falling pieces of meteor back into space. He hovered to the ground and walked into Kappy. Once he came into the living room Yuko’s eyes widened and she raced across the room,

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!??!!!!”

“He’s fine,” Kanbei said, taking him over to the couch, “We were training and he pushed himself.” He then laid Odachimaru down on the couch, “He just needs to regenerate and he’ll be fine.”

“O-Okay…”

Kanbei smirked and looked at Yuko, “You’re familiar to me.” He said,

“F-Familiar?!”

“Yes,” he said, “Like someone I knew back in my youth.”

“Really…?”

He nodded, “Yes,” he said pulling up an hologram image of him and a woman, the woman looked similar to Yuko. Yuko’s jaw dropped slightly,

“She...she kind of looks like me….” Yuko said, “Wh-What was...her name?”

“Her name was Nocturna.” He smiled, “And she was the love of my life.”

“That’s a pretty name,” she said with a smile, Kanbei smiled and nodded.

“It was,” he said,

“Did she die…?”

“Eventually, but she lived for quite a long time, when I met her she was already a thousand. And that’s still young for her.” He sighed, “She died however when I turned about five hundred thousand. Afterwards her body turned to energy and she vanished.” He said closing the hologram.

“Oh…” She said, 

“You look so much like her,” he said, “Your silky black hair, your beauty mark, even your beautiful warm tan skin.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, “You’re a lucky young woman, and have chosen a good suitor.”

“S-Suitor…?”

“Yes,” he said, “How old are you?”

“I just turned nineteen…” She said softly,

“I see, and to find your fate at such a young age is impressive.”

“What do you mean…? Do you know me…?” She asked, looking into his eyes, “Are...are we related?”

He chuckled, “No,” he said, “I never had any children, “Do you really not know what you are?” She shook her head,

“N-No…” she said softly, “Can you...show me?”

“If I could, I would. It is not my place to show you, that is something for you to discover and only you.” 

“Oh..I see…” She said looking down, 

“Don’t be sad,” he said, “You’ll find out eventually.” 

“Can I ask you something? About Nocturna?”

“What is it?”

“Did she ever...see things?”

“What kind of things? People see things every day.”

“Like...things that are across the galaxy happening at the same time.”

“Ah, so a vision?”

“Yeah,” 

“She did,” he said, Yuko gasped as her eyes widened, “Her eyes would turn blue and she could see events either before they happened or while they were happening.”

“Did she have strange dreams?!”

“My dear, all dreams are strange. Last night I dreamt I was a salt shaker who had the power to eat universes like candy.” 

“Oh...okay,” She said, “Thanks.” 

“Of course,” he then looked around, “Have you seen the children?”

“Oh, Goemon and Mari? Yeah! They’re in the room Mari and I share with LaLa.” 

“I see, as long as he’s safe.” 

“Is he your son?”

“No, he’s more of a student and travel companion.” 

“I see,” Yuko said. She then looked past Kanbei as Odachimaru groaned, “Odachi-San!” She said as she then rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, “I’m a little so-“ Yuko then cut him off by kissing him. Kanbei smirked and turned and left them alone. Odachimaru pulled away from her,

“Yuko...wait…”

“What..?”

“I..I’m still figuring out my feelings…”

“Oh! Yes! I’m sorry!” She said quickly getting off of him, 

“You’re fine,” he said as he looked down at his arms. His right arm had fully regenerated and his left arm was nearly there. “I should shower,” he said standing up, 

“Oh, okay…”

“Yeah, Masa says I smell.” He then turned and quickly left to the shower room. Once he arrived he removed the clothing he had on and put them in a hamper before he walked over to a shower head and turned on the water. He sighed heavily and let the water hit his face and trail down his body. He didn’t know why he freaked out like that, it was strange especially for him. His mind drifted as the room became filled with steam. He rested his hand on the wall and leaned forward hanging his head. All he thought of was his kiss with Yasha. Since prison she was all he could think about. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled calmly. He needed to figure out what it was he felt for Yuko, hurting her seemed inhumane and the thought of it made him sick. His mind flashed between Yasha and Yuko, he had never once been this conflicted and it he was rather scared. He stood there in the shower for quite some time before he shut it off and started to dry himself off with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his room. He got dressed and then walked out to the living room. 

He paused and looked around at everyone in the room, they all had their attention omg something, and Odachimaru could feel what it was. “Yuko,” he said, “Are you...doing something with your hair?”

“No…” she said, “I can’t normally sense things but I can sense this.” Odachimaru walked outside followed by Kanbei, Yuko, and O-Teio to see Masa outside with Oden who were both looking towards the sky. Odachimaru looked up to see a massive dragon shaped ship. Out of the ship Ata came and he looked down at Odachimaru. 

“I see,” Ata said to himself, “Impressive.” 

Odachimaru folded his arms and glared directly at Ata, “Why is he here of all places?” 

“Who is he…?” Yuko asked,

“Ata,” he responded, “The Peerless. Something tells me that he isn’t going to simply leave even if we asked him too.” 


	14. Chapter 13

Odachimaru remains calm as he and Ata made eye contact. Out of Ata’s ship came Ichikaku as well as his brothers. “So,” Ata said, “You’re this Odachimaru I’ve heard so much about.” He looked around at everyone, first to Kanbei and then to Oden, “Which one of these two is your master? It’ll make it easier for me when I dispose of him.” 

“Neither of them are,” Odachimaru responded with a smirk, “My master is someone else entirely.” 

“I see,” he said as he looked to Yuko, “This must be your princess, I’m sure she’ll make a nice addition to my collection.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you but she’s not for the taking.”

“We’ll see about that,” he said raising his hand. Ichikaku and the others then charged Odachimaru. Odachimaru lunges backwards before he landed and dodged the first attack, he moved to the next sibling and struck him across the face with the palm of his hand sending him flying. Odachimaru proceeded to take on the seven of them with ease. Odachimaru held out his hand and brought forth the Odachi given to him from Kanbei using gravity. He drew the blade and activated his soul. He looked around at the seven samurai around him before he gave a soft smile.

“Things rarely get this exciting,” he then placed both hands on his sword and he lunged into the air before he spun around at top speeds slicing the ground beneath the samurai. They quickly jumped and began to do combat with Odachimaru in the air. 

Meanwhile Masa was shook when she saw Ata and her eyes widened. Her heart pounded heavily and sweat ran down her face. Her throat ran dry and she began to shake with fear, “I-It’s...him…” Oden looked over to her,

“Do you know him?”

“Y-Yeah…” she said, “He...he’s…” tears streamed from her face as she fell to her knees, “He’s the one who killed my mother…”

“Are you sure?”

“I’d never forget that face…”

**Years Ago**

Masa took her mother’s hand as the two began to run. Ata has invaded the planet and everything was in flames, “Mom! Hurry! My ship isn’t too far off!” 

“Of course!” 

Ata who wasn’t too far off took notice of Masa, “Soroken…” he said softly, “Pack Whirlwind.” A spiral attack cut through the air slicing Masa to pieces. She screamed in pain as she fell apart and her head started to bounce before it rolled and came to a stop. Her mother went to go to Masa’s head but Ata then dropped down in between them. Her mother went to stop but she slipped and fell to her backside. Masa’s eyes widened,

“N-No! Mom! Leave her alone!” 

Ata looked over his shoulder to Masa’s head, “A samurai huh? That explains the lack of blood.” He then turned to the woman on the ground and he then knelt down and placed his hand beneath her chin so their eyes met. “What is your name?” The woman swallowed heavily and just sat there frozen with fear, “I asked you a question.” He said slightly squeezing on her jaw to cause her slight pain. 

“M-My n-name is Marie!”

“Marie,” he said, “You’re hiding something from me Marie.”

“I-I-I don’t know y-you!”

“Where is the child?”

“M-My only child is-“

“Don’t try to play tough,” he said, “Where is he?” 

“I-I-I don’t know! I-I sent him off!” 

“Where?”

“I-I-I don’t know…! I just ch-charted a safe and habitable planet…!” 

Ata sighed before he then quickly moved his hand to the side snapping her neck. Masa’s eyes widened as she saw her mother’s corpse fall to the ground. Ata then stood and turned to Masa and walked over to her, he then went to smash her head when suddenly Ichikaku spoke to him in an earpiece, “Ata, we have located the child.” 

“I see,” he responded placing his foot back on the ground, he then bent and grabbed Masa’s head by her hair and lifted her off the ground, “Looks like you get to live another day. Pray you never cross paths with me again.”

**Present Day**

Ichikaku and Nikaku screamed as they charged Odachimaru from the opposite side with their blades raised. Odachimaru smirked and placed his hands on their blade and spun causing them to impale each other in the face before he then jumped and kicked both of them onto their backs. Odachimaru rolled his neck as he looked around at the seven fallen samurai, “You’re all just kids, and not all of you know how to fight as a unit. Even if you did, it’s bold of you to assume I’ve never taken on Samurai in numbers.” He then deactivated his sword and put the handle back in the scabbard before he put it on his back, “You're all pathetic.” He then walked back over to where Ata was. 

“You defeat them all?” Ata said to him, “Impressive.” 

Odachimaru folded his arms, “Well then, Ata, are you and I going to fight? You clearly came all this way to see me.”

“That is correct.”

“My question is why,” Odachimaru said, “We’ve never once crossed paths, I knew you existed but I was born long before you were.” 

“And yet you are so far beneath me.” 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what I used to be capable of. I’m going to get my former strength back with or without my former powers.” He then smirked, “Even so, I don’t need them to kick your ass.” 

“Your overconfidence is a sickness.”

“I’m not overconfident, I’m just excited.” Odachimaru said reaching back and grabbing the handle of his sword. The tension in the air began to rise. Yuko swallowed heavily and she put her hands together and started praying. A slight breeze began to pick causing Ata and Odachimaru’s hair to move. A small leaf was carried by the wind, it sailed through the air and came close to the water. Once the leaf touches the water Odachimaru and Ata charged each other. The two screamed as they drew their blades and clashed. 

Odachimaru looked into Ata’s eyes and Ata looked back. Odachimaru slashes upwards causing the two to separate before their blades clashed again repeatedly. Each time their swords clashed massive shockwaves flew off them hitting the water beneath them causing massive waves to kick up. Odachimaru then swung downwards at Ata’s head before he quickly pulled back at the last second and shot his elbow into Ata’s face. Ata groaned as he flew backwards slightly. Ata straightened the mask on his face before he gave a soft chuckle, “That was an impressive technique. Where did you learn something like that?” 

“I taught it to myself many centuries ago,” he said resting his blade on his shoulders, “It takes incredible restraint.”

“Centuries ago?” He chuckled, “I see, are you the head of a school?”

“Afraid not,” he smirked, “But my master is Yasha of the Kongo-Yasha style.”

“I pity you,” he said, “I almost want you as an underling.” 

“There’s no way in hell I’d take orders from someone younger than me.” 

“Then I’ll just have to kill you.”

“Take your shot!” Odachimaru said as the two flew towards each other again. Ata swung his sword slashing Odachimaru across the face, Odachimaru rolled with the attack and swung his sword diagonally across Ata’s chest. Odachimaru looked back to Ata and slashed upwards only for Ata dodge resulting in a massive slice to fly from the surface of the planet. Ata then went to stab Odachimaru in the neck but Odachimaru quickly vanished and appeared behind him. Ata’s eyes widened as he slowly started to look to the right only to be struck on the side of the face and sent crashing into the water at a high speed. 

Ata shot from the water straight towards Odachimaru, the gravity around his body caused the water he was in to take a dragon shape before it burst as Ata’s blade made contact with Odachimaru’s. “I’m impressed you’ve made it this far,” Ata said,

“I know right? Who knew breaking your limits would lead to new strength!” Ata slashed upwards and Odachimaru quickly rotated backwards to avoid the blade, he then kicked Ata in the jaw before he quickly upwards and blitz Ata with incredible speed. 

Oden and Kanbei observed from the ground. Oden folded his arms and gave a slight groan of discomfort, “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Kanbei asked,

“I am,” Oden said, “Ata is holding back slightly, and Odachimaru is getting too cocky with his new found strength. Eventually Ata will push back.” 

“Well you’re half right,” Kanbei said with a soft smile, “Ata is indeed holding back, but so is Odachimaru.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see him going all out and being cocky, what I see is restraint.” He chuckles, “Your Odachimaru is a rather rare breed of Samurai. He’s much like me.”

“Like you?” 

“Yes,” he said, “You’re aware of the Samurai Schools?”

“Yeah, there’s four of them.” 

“Indeed,” he said, “Four Samurai made to represent and create a style. However,”

“However?”

“Before then the great Fudo Myo-O had a trial run. He created a Samurai before the big four. One that didn’t have his own school and was just lots of raw and untamed potential. A legendary warrior that could surpass the four major schools on his own. One that could unlock and discover new things about the Samurai Cyborg race and their limitless potential. An Alpha Samurai.”

“I see,” he said, “How do you know about this Alpha Samurai?”

Kanbei then smirked, “You’re talking to him kid.”

Odachimaru held his blade behind him as he ran across the surface of the water, Ata flew towards Odachimaru and raised his blade to cut his head off. Ata swung and Odachimaru lunges into the air holding his sword over his head. Odachimaru gave a subtle smirk before he cut straight down. Ata was barely able to move out of the way as a slash traveled full speed through the ocean and split the crust at the bottom. Ata then turned to see Odachimaru land and then swung towards him. Ata quickly moved but lost some of his hair in the process. Ata slid across the surface of the water before he stopped.

He looked over at Odachimaru who seemed to be looking down slightly with his bangs covering his face. “What the hell is this guy?” Odachimaru smirked and raised his empty hand out to Ata and opened his palm before he dashed across the water. Ata quickly blocked with his blade only to be shot across the water and crash into a city in the distance. Ata got onto the street to see Odachimaru lunge through the air from a distance and land not too far from him. 

“You want to know what I am?” Odachimaru asked raising his arm slowly, he smirked and pointed with his index finger while raising his thumb. He looked up at Ata so his eyes were revealed, “I’m a Goddamn Samurai! Remember that!” 

“I have every intention of doing so.” Ata said as he got into a fighting stance. Odachimaru held his blade behind him and got ready to attack Ata at any moment. The two dashed towards each other, their blades clashing with one another repeatedly causing sparks to fly. Odachimaru swung his blade downwards at a high speed, Ata quickly leaned backwards to avoid the blade but the force from the slice caused the ground beneath them to split and eventually turn and go up a building. Ata then slashed upwards cutting Odachimaru’s face and sending him backwards. Odachimaru came to a stop as he placed his hand on the cut on his face. 

His face then began to heal as Odachimaru then popped his neck before he got into another fighting stance. “I’m awfully surprised at how long you’ve lasted,” Ata said, “Though I don’t feel like playing any longer.” Ata then charged Odachimaru at a high speed and planted his fist in Odachimaru’s gut causing him to gasp and hunch over. Ata then went to slice his head off but Odachimaru quickly rolled out of the way. “Soroken, Pack Whirlwind.” Odachimaru swung his sword causing the two attacks to meet resulting in blue sparks flying off them. Odachimaru grit his teeth, the attack was rather hard to hold back. Ata then gave a glare and the attack overpowered Odachimaru’s and it cut his arms off as well as one of his legs. Odachimaru grunted and he fell face down onto the street. 

Odachimaru grit his teeth and looked up at Ata who was slowly approaching him. “You posses a great fighter's spirit, I’d love to have you on my side.” Ata said, “Join me, you’ll like what I have to offer.”

“Go to hell!” Odachimaru said as he pushed his head against the ground and pulled his knee underneath him. Odachimaru went to sit up when Ata’s blade pierced his back and came through his chest pinning him to the ground. Odachimaru grit his teeth and tried to move, 

“Why do you struggle?” 

“That’s like asking me why do people fall?” Odachimaru said as he slowly began to move upwards, his leg and arms began to regenerate at a rapid pace, “We fall so we can learn to pick ourselves back up again. I struggle purely for one reason,” Odachimaru said as he placed his hands beneath him, “I struggle so then I can have the strength I need for today, tomorrow, and any given circumstance that seems hard. I need to pick myself back up again, and I need to be stronger!” He places one foot beneath him and he reached up and grabbed Ata’s wrists, “Without struggles, there would really be no point to life now would there?!” Odachimaru screamed and pulled the blade out of his body before he shot a gravity beam from his hand directly into Ata’s chest sending him flying across the street and crashing into a building. Odachimaru panted heavily before he then looked over and grabbed his blade. 

Odachimaru got back onto his feet and looked over to Ata who emerged from the burning building. “If you are wanting to kill me, you’ll have to do much better than that.” Odachimaru said, “I’m not going down without a fight!” 

“Fair enough,” Ata responded, “I’ll give you a proper fight, but only so that I can see your life be extracted from your body.” 

“Prepare yourself,” Odachimaru said as he placed both hands on his sword, “I’m about to go all out!”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Ata responded as a soft breeze started to pick up. The two then clashed sending up a massive burst of light. The two roared in a circle as their blades clashed with one another, Odachimaru’s quickly jabbed punching Ata in the face before he ducked beneath Ata’s blade and struck him on the stomach with his leg. Ata flew backwards into a building before he flew out and the clashed again. 

  
  


Meanwhile Oden looked back to Kanbei, “This Alpha Samurai, explain it to me.”

“It’s a bit like a pecking order.” He said, “In a pack of wolves they are ranked from Alpha clear to Omega. The Alpha Samurai is much like an Alpha Predator. He’s at the top of the food chain and everyone looks to him as king and respects him. It’s very rare when one is born, it’s a one in a sexnonagintillion chance.”

“Christ…”

“Yeah,” he said with a smirk, “Though much like Alpha Predators in nature the position for Alpha can be challenged.”

“Did anyone challenge you?”

“They did,” Kanbei said as he turned to walk into Kappy, “Though none of them survived.” Before Kanbei went inside, Goemon rushed outside, “Goemon?” He turned past him as Goemon ran off. Goemon halted to a stop and looked to Kanbei. He folded his arms and gave a slight grunt. “Where are you going?” Goemon turned his head to the distance, “You want to fight Ata? You’re not at full strength and need to heal. You also don’t have your sword.” Goemon growled and he turned and ran to the T-Rex ship holder. Kanbei and rubbed the back of his neck, “Guess I can’t stop the kid.”

In the city Odachimaru groaned and held his side as he slid back and crashed into an automobile. Odachimaru coughed before he gave a smirk, “I must say, you’re quite the challenge.” He then stepped from the automobile and began to slowly approach Ata, “You remind me of myself when I was younger and loads stronger. I’d be a fool not to kill me.”

“You remind me of my younger self,” Ata said as he started to walk towards Odachimaru, “Not strong enough. Too cocky. Vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable,” he chuckled, “Is that your best? Correct me if I’m wrong but you wear that mask because it helps you breath. It also helps with regeneration does it not?” Odachimaru clenched his sword tightly, “Something happened to you, it damaged your regenerative abilities. You must be in constant pain.”

“I am,” he said, “But pain only makes me stronger.” 

“I see,” Odachimaru went to charge Ata when Goemon suddenly appeared between them, Odachimaru swallowed heavily and his eyes widened, “H-Hey...you’re that kid.” Goemon looked up to Ata and clenched his fists. He had his sword tied around his waist and was ready to fight. 

“A child dares to stand up to me?” Ata said as he looked down at Goemon. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” Goemon put his pipe into his mouth and grit his teeth before he drew his sword. The blade was made from metal and was black on the top and red on the bottom. 

“Kid...what are you doing?” Odachimaru asked walking up to Goemon, “He’ll kill you!” Goemon ignored Odachimaru and he lunged through the air and performed a slash, Ata was unable to react and ended up getting a massiv X shaped cut on his side. Ata groaned and held onto his side as he turned around to face Goemon. 

“What the hell is this child…?” Ata asked himself as Goemon got ready to attack again. “No,” he said, “I will dispose of him quickly.” Ata lunged towards him and slashed downwards, Goemon jumped and grabbed onto Ata’s horn before he rammed his knee into his face. Goemon looked down into Ata’s eyes with a powerful glare. “I know that look,” he said, “I took something from you didn’t I?” Goemon screamed and he flipped backwards performing a bicycle kick to Ata’s chin causing Ata to stumble backwards. 

Goemon landed and sent a glare in Ata’s direction, Ata chuckled and beckoned for Goemon to approach him. Goemon went to attack when a black metal pod dropped from the sky between them. Not even Ata knew what this was. Ata took the moment to then leave with Ichikaku and the others. Odachimaru approached the black metal pod. “What is this?” It gave out soft pulses of light that made noises like a heartbeat. 

As Ata left on his ship he suddenly halted to a stop when he saw someone standing out in space with his arms folded. The person wore a long leather coat that seemed to have space-like print on it, on the center of his back was a spiral galaxy. He wore black pants with metal boots that came up to his knees, he seemed to also be wearing a tactical vest that was a purple color, on the left side of the chest was a logo but it wasn’t visible due to the coat. Ata growled and simply moved around him to see he had a massive shield strapped to his back and inside said shield was a sword.

With a loud boom a massive ship entered the airspace of the planet. The man looked down to the planet and gave a smirk, “Bustar,” a voice came as a massive hologram of a woman appeared on the bow of the ship. She stood nearly fifty feet in height and was in a sitting position. She had long blonde hair with a mole on her chin and she wore red lipstick. Her right eye had an eyepatch that had blood red flames going around the outside of it and a skull on the center. She wore a hat that had a sharp metal feather coming out of it that pointed backwards. She had red and blue nail polish on her fingers and she leaned to her right side with her face sitting on her fist.

She was busty, and wore a bikini top that seemed to be made of bones with a black denim jacket, around her chest was a rope and attached to the rope was a blag tattered flag with a skull and crossbones on it. She wore denim shorts and thigh high violet boots with sharp metal heels. She turned her eyes and looked down at the man, “Is he here?”

“Yeah,” he said looking back to her, “Lord Oden is definitely here.”

“Good,” she said, “Prepare to land.” The hologram then vanished. The ship then lowered itself and began to enter the planet. It landed and floated in the ocean not too far off from the T-Rex ship holder. Oden watched the ship lower itself and he glared as he folded his arms.

“So it’s her,” Oden said,

“Who?” Yuko asked,

“Her name is Vera Black,” Oden said, “She was Daimyo after me. She’s a vicious and ruthless space pirate. She took, and replicated and twisted my Nebula Gas and Liquid.”

“Does she have powers then?”

“Yes. Star Power.”

“Uhh….more specific?”

“She can make stars on the tips of her fingers, she can grow it to her desired size as well as heat before she then throws it.”

“Wh-What…?! That’s insanely strong…!”

“Yes,” he said, “She even bleeds solar energy, her blood glows bright like the sun and burns with the same heat. She can even shoot condensed beams.”

“L-Like O-Teio…?”

“Sort of, if O-Teio’s beams were made of pure solar energy. Depending on how intense she makes the beams you could be atomized, given cancer, be given fifth to seventh degree burns. If you manage to survive you’ll only have half of a day to live.”

“Th-Thats insane….!”

“Yeah,” Oden said as he grit his teeth, “I just don’t know why she’s here.”


End file.
